


Say it Loud!

by SylarDiaz



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: DC Comics References, Español | Spanish, Gen, Mysticism, Superheroes, Suspense, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19515862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarDiaz/pseuds/SylarDiaz
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado cómo sería tu vida si fueras más inteligente, más fuerte, atlético y guapo?Si es así, lo único que necesitas es decir una palabra y serás un dios entre mortales "SHAZAM"... bajo esos términos usar mallitas no suena tan mal.





	1. Historia de tragedia

Tres personas estaban en la vieja van familiar, se dirigían a la universidad de Michigan para atender una conferencia, que como muchas otras, fue organizada exclusivamente para esa familia.

El silencio flotaba entre los tres. Tal vez si la radio estuviera conectada podrían disfrutar un poco más el viaje, aunque para ella no parecía ser un problema. Llevaba casi todo el viaje haciéndole pequeños arreglos al aparato que descansaba en sus piernas.

Después de intentarlo todo, y de utilizar todos sus recursos finalmente lo había conseguido, tanto esfuerzo ininterrumpido había dado como resultado esa pequeña máquina que ahora sujetaba entre ambas manos con devoción. No se veía tan impresionante como las otras cosas que estaban en su habitación, pero sabía y se había encargado de que todos lo supieran qué de todos sus logros, este era por mucho el más importante.

-Por favor, deja tu bendita maquina en paz -pidió su hermano mayor.

-Hermanito, puedo hacer lo que quiera -exclamó con desdén la más pequeña.

-Yo sé que sí, pero te pido que pares -Lincoln lucía nervioso-. Sabes que Leni no puede perder la concentración.

\- Ya lo habíamos hablado, nada de distracciones en lo que llegamos -Leni tenía la frente perlada de sudor-. Hazlo por mi Lisa, sabes que aún no me siento cómoda conduciendo.

-En ese caso me detendré, lo siento.

El sonido de manoteo fue reemplazado por pequeños murmullos y una mirada fija.

-Lisa, no creo que esto cuente como "detenerse" -La actitud de Lisa durante todo el viaje había irritado bastante a Lincoln.

-Lo siento, es que aún no puedo creer que lo logré -Mencionó con plena satisfacción-. Esto revolucionará el mundo.

-Yo pienso, como que, lo vas a terminar descomponiendo con la vista -comento amistosamente Leni tratando de relajar el ambiente-. Además tienes muchos otros logros por los que puedes sentirte orgullosa.

Una pequeña mancha en la carcasa llamó la atención de la niña genio, con un poco de saliva y la manga de su suéter intentó quitarla.

-Además por lo poco que me enseñaron en clases de física lo tuyo parece imposible ¿segura que tomaste los datos correctamente?

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó debajo de los lentes de la niña.

-Lincoln estoy segura, los tomé tres veces, tengo la certeza de que acabo de violar la segunda ley de la termodinámica -respondió mientras seguía frotando la zona sucia-. ¿Si sabes lo que significa, cierto?

\- ¿Qué le hiciste algo horrible a alguien y estás en problemas legales?-comentó Leni con la mirada fija en el camino.

\- ¡¿QUÉ? NO! -Lisa tomó airé para tratar de explicarle a su hermana mayor la idea básica de lo que acababa de decir-. Leni las reglas de la termodi...

\- ¡Ya sé! -Leni se sonrió satisfecha por su broma-. Te entendí, a veces si hacía mi tarea, incluso sin tu ayuda.

El chiste consiguió relajar bastante los ánimos, ahora Lisa sonreía tanto como su hermana, incluso el muchacho recuperó algo de su buen humor.

-Tal vez ahora no parezca la gran cosa, pero ¿qué te parece si después de esto les invitó a ambas un helado? ya saben, para celebrar -dijo el peliblanco viendo a su hermanita por el espejo retrovisor-. ¿Qué dices?

-Un pensamiento noble, accedo gustosa al veredicto.

En el rostro de Lincoln se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, su hermana menor no decía palabras rimbombantes desde los cinco años, ese pequeño y simple gesto le decía que se había emocionado bastante con la idea "niña genio pero niña después de todo" dijo para sus adentros.

A Lisa le estaba costando más de lo previsto quitarle la mancha a su aparato, por lo que en un último y desesperado intento procuró tallar con más fuerza pero ahora con su mano izquierda ya que, según la pequeña; tenía más fuerza en esa mano.

Talló con tanta fuerza que uno de sus dedos resbaló por la superficie pulida y llana de la maquina, accionando el botón de encendido; un pequeño rayo salió disparado desde la bobina e impactó directamente en la radio apagada de la van, encendiéndola a máximo volumen por un instante.

-¡OH DIABLOS! -Leni luchaba por controlar la van y una vez lo logró rio nerviosamente-. Buena forma de probar mis habilidades al volante Lisa, pero sería increíble que no lo hicieras otra vez.

\- ¡Lisa, por el amor a Ace! ¡APAGA ESO! -Gritó Lincoln, irritado por el accidente.

Al asomarse por el espejo retrovisor vio a la pequeña niña recostada contra el respaldo del asiento, con los parpados apretados, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas su prototipo.

-Ya, ya. Lo lamento. Supongo que ya no habrá helado gratis -Leni hizo un puchero al decir esto último.

Por la ventana, Lincoln ya podía distinguir la torre de la universidad a la distancia, soltó un suspiro, llegarían en cualquier momento.

-La oferta sigue en pie Leni, Lisa ¿Estas bien?

-Si. Creo que no se dañó -respondió Lisa con alivio.

Al comprobar que todos estaban bien Lincoln se relajó completamente. Recordaba que debía ser un día feliz, el nombre de su hermana aparecería en los periódicos, saldría en la televisión, le daría la mano al presidente naranja, el hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió por el ruido de lo que parecía ser el motor de un gran vehículo justo a su izquierda, a un lado de Leni.

\----

¿Cómo se puede dar una noticia como esta con delicadeza? Seguramente esa es una de las partes feas de ser policía.

El apellido de esa familia era muy conocido en la comisaría, nunca pasaban desapercibidos, un día una queja de ruido, otro día una infracción, un vecino quejándose de algún vidrio roto o por apagones causados deliberadamente.

A pesar de ser la familia con más quejas en todo el pueblo, cualquiera podría asegurar que no eran malas personas, cualquiera diría que no merecían esto, pero era el deber del oficial Highsmith informales de la realidad inevitable.

Nunca le gustó alargar la espera en estos casos, al final nunca hay un "momento oportuno" para dar tales noticias. Así que, con calma bajó de la patrulla y caminó hacía la puerta principal, notando el agradable escándalo que rodeaba la casa. Se podía sentir la alegría de todos los habitantes del lugar a través del ruido, y él sería el encargado de reemplazarla por tristeza.

Justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta roja respiró profundamente un par de veces para armarse de valor.

Dio exactamente cuatro golpes, con un ritmo que seguramente le resultaría familiar a cualquiera de las personas que estaban adentro.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando atendieron el llamado, la puerta se abrió revelando una jovencita de cabello corto, de todas las hijas a ella la conocía mejor. La chica rebelde colocó una expresión desagradable cuando vio al policía.

-Oh, excelente. Escucha PK, esa cerveza de raíz no tenía alcohol ¿Ok? Sólo era refresco.

-Buenas tardes Luna, me temo que vengo por otros asuntos... este... ¿puedo pasar?

La roquera rodó los ojos sin molestarse en aparentar.

-Supongo que sí, hombre -se volteó para encarar a varias de sus hermanas-. ¡Ustedes a sus habitaciones, ahora!

Ninguna de las niñas que se encontraban en la sala dijo nada, más por ver al policía que por respeto a la autoridad de la tercera de la casa, en silencio subieron a la segunda planta.

\- ¿Dime PK, ahora quién hizo qué?

El tonó de la joven ni siquiera incomodó al uniformado, no era la primera vez que se encontraban; y de hecho, esta vez le estaba agradecido por quitar a las menores de la ecuación, le facilitaba el trabajo.

-Luna, creo que esto es mejor hablarlo con sus padres.

-Pues disculpe oficial, pero mis viejos aún no llegan a casa, y para serle franca no creo poder ser de mucha ayuda si de reprender por mal comportamiento se trata, así que solo dígame lo que pasó y...

El oficial la interrumpió tomando su mano, el gesto la sorprendió pero logró que ella lo viera directo a los ojos.

-A eso voy -dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar-. Hubo un accidente de auto y tus hermanos... ellos... estuvieron involucrados.

Esas tres últimas palabras le helaron la sangre.

\----

Lisa recuperó el sentido poco a poco. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, estaba recostada en el suelo, a un lado de la van familiar completamente destruida; al ver la escena sus ojos se abrieron completamente, o en este caso su ojo. Solo podía ver por el ojo derecho pues el izquierdo se negaba a abrirse, lo único que sentía era un picor muy extraño de ese lado de la cara. Quiso sentarse, pero su intento de moverse agravó en gran medida el dolor.

La incapacidad de mover su cuerpo y no poder ver a nadie le dio la sensación de estar sola, atrapada en una caja muy pequeña por lo que empezó a llorar tan alto como pudo.

-Herma... hermano... hermanito -la voz le salió en un susurro quedito. Ignorando el dolor levantó una de sus manos tanto como pudo, quería que él apareciera y la tomara de la mano. Quería que la consolara, justo como cuando era más chica y tenía pesadillas.

El rostro de su hermano mayor apareció en su rango de visión. El rostro del muchacho tenía manchas de sangre fresca, y algunos golpes menores.

-Estoy aquí Lis, Estoy aquí. Tranquila.

-No fue mi intención -sollozó-, no quería que sucediera esto, Lincoln ¿Dónde está... dónde está Leni?

El rostro del joven se torció en una mueca. Había imaginado que sería otra su primera pregunta. Se secó una lágrima que apenas se asomaba y utilizó todas sus mañas para poder demostrar fortaleza.

-Leni está bien, sólo está un poco asustada. No te preocupes por ella. Nuestra hermana está... bien.

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle, más específicamente le dolía su ojo izquierdo. Todos sus pensamientos se mezclaban en su mente, sólo pudo decir una sola frase coherente.

-Linc... yo solo quería ayudar al mundo... Quiero decirle a Leni que sólo deseaba ayudar... Déjame verla Linc.

-La verás después -exclamó con rostro serio mientras los paramédicos, que acababan de llegar, preparaban una camilla-. Esto no fue tu culpa. No te mortifiques.

Uno de los paramédicos le movió un poco la cabeza para poder hacer una inspección a sus pupilas con luces muy brillantes, el cambio de posición le dolió.

\- ¡Li... Lincoln!

-Ya pasó, ya pasó.

Al terminar ambos camilleros se alejaron de ella unos pasos, llevándose a Lincoln con ellos. Lisa los oía hablar pero no pudo entender nada. Al terminar regresaron a donde estaba ella y la cargaron para colocarla en la camilla. Entonces empezó a moverse hacía una ambulancia, pero Lincoln no la seguía.

\- ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Lincoln? -Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas alzó la voz-. ¿¡Lincoln, dónde estás!?

Sin importar cuanto le dolía todo, volvió a intentar sentarse, ponerse de pie, escapar junto a sus hermanos.

-¡Tranquila Lisa! Calma, estarás bien.

\- No me dejes sola, hermano.

Otra mueca de Lincoln.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero yo...

-Debo ir a calmar a Leni. ¿Si? Tú eres más fuerte y sabrás hacer lo que los doctores te digan para que te cures pronto y puedas volver con todos nosotros, ella no.

Con un nudo en la garganta soltó la mano de su hermanita y Lisa no volvió a manotear, aunque seguía llorando.

Lincoln se sintió asqueroso por utilizar esa excusa, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones para escoger. Miró como el equipo de camilleros se alejaba llevándose a su hermanita, hasta entrar en la ambulancia.

En cuanto los perdió de vista, quiso entrar en la otra ambulancia. Pero se sintió sin fuerzas al pensar en lo que vería al entrar "¿Cómo es que un día feliz se había convertido en una horrible pesadilla?"

\----

El doctor Enríquez Marín, acababa de terminar su formación profesional, era el cirujano más joven en el hospital regional de Royal Woods, cualquiera que lo viera lo confundiría con un practicante cualquiera, sin saber que el hombre que tenía enfrente era en realidad el jefe de cirugía. Generalmente sólo se limitaba a operar, pero al enterarse de las circunstancias que envolvían a las jóvenes heridas, quiso también ser él quien se encargara de informar a la familia.

Tan pronto salió por la puerta de la sala de emergencias su atención se vio atraía por un grupo de personas; los cuatro parecían muy preocupados, lo que no es extraño en un hospital donde todos están esperando alguna noticia de sus familiares internados, lo que llamó su atención fue que entre los tres adultos reunidos había un joven con cabellera blanca y varios vendajes en el rostro. Por su complexión delgada quizá tuviera unos 13 años. Fue él quién después del choque sacó como pudo a sus hermanas de los fierros deformados de lo que quedó de la camioneta familiar, incluso intentó ayudar al conductor del tráiler que los impactó, sin embargo, para ese pobre sujeto ya era muy tarde.

Al ver al médico, todos se pusieron de píe y caminaron un poco para interceptarlo.

-Tengo noticias de sus hijas señores Loud.

\- ¿La cirugía ya terminó? ¿Cómo están mis bebés? -Rita tenía los ojos rosas y el maquillaje corrido.

-Ambas salieron del quirófano -el doctor luchaba por encontrar un tono para dar las noticias-, pero primero hablemos de la menor; Lisa Loud salió bien librada del accidente, al igual que su hermano, con algunas contusiones y cortes menores, pero su ojo izquierdo... sufrió mucho daño... -fue interrumpido por un lamento de la madre- hicimos todo lo que pudimos al intentar salvar el órgano, no lo logramos.

Los padres se abrazaron, tratando de mantenerse centrados y calmados. El silencio dominó por unos instantes, y justo cuando parecía que la muchacha disfrazada de Joan Jett diría algo fue interrumpida por el chico de los vendajes.

-Gracias por intentarlo... pero ¿Cómo está mi otra hermana? ¿Qué pasó con Leni?

Era el tema escabroso que el doctor deseaba evitar.

-Leni Loud, es una historia diferente... ella...

\- ¿Diferente? ¿Entonces está bien? -Los ojos del padre brillaron al sentir por un instante esperanza.

El doctor se mordió la lengua, ahora se arrepentía de su decisión "¿En qué pensaba? nunca se me había dado eso de hablarle a la gente" empezaba a tartamudear una excusa hasta que el albino volvió a tomar la iniciativa de hablar.

\- ¿Está tan grave? -su voz reflejaba la perdida de todo consuelo.

La pregunta fue el detonante que necesitaba la mente del médico para volver a funcionar de forma lógica.

-Surgieron algunos inconvenientes imprevistos. Pero ya está estable aunque... yo... lo siento.

\- ¿Lo siente? ¿Siente qué? ¡¿SIENTE QUÉ?! -Por fin habló Luna, molesta por la actitud evasiva del doctor-. Escuche 'doc', no nos venga con jueguitos, quiero ver a mi hermana.

Ya no había escapatoria.

-A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos... no pudimos ayudarla mucho... ella está en coma.


	2. Situación Incomoda

Una situación sin precedentes en la que una van familiar, ese vehículo que había pertenecido a tres generaciones; quedó hecho pedazos al costado del camino, igual que la familia a la que pertenecía.

Muchas preguntas llenas de culpa empezaron a acosar a los Loud e inconscientemente empezaron a buscar culpables; quizá la culpa era del camionero que, por querer trabajar doble turno no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, quizá si la camioneta estuviera en buenas condiciones o si la chofer hubiera estado alerta... quizá nada de eso hubiera pasado ¿Qué importa? El "hubiera" no existe, y al final la peor parte de todo se lo llevó la que era una hermana dedicada y amorosa.

Las visitas a Leni en el hospital siempre fueron terribles para las chicas, pues ver a su hermosa hermana en ese estado rompía el corazón.

El chico albino se negó a recibir intervención médica mayor puesto que sólo tenía algunos cortes en el rostro y en las manos, algunos doctores le insistieron tratando explicarle que le quedarían marcas de por vida pero él fue firme; no cargaría más la limitada billetera de sus padres.

A Lisa no le fue tan mal, después de algunas semanas sus cicatrices, que no eran tan profundas como las de su hermano; se habían desvanecido, y el ojo de vidrio que le dieron, como regalo de parte de sus contribuyentes, pasaba desapercibido; era necesario poner mucha atención para percatarse que uno de sus ojos era apenas más opaco que el otro.

A pesar de no tener secuelas físicas, quizá Lisa fue la que se resintió más ya que se responsabilizaba por toda la tragedia; su actitud huraña y apática empeoró a tal grado que rara vez salía de su cuarto o le dirigía la palabra a alguien. Volvió a trabajar día y noche buscando una forma para ayudar a su hermana y después de meses de trabajo incansable sin resultados favorables... se rindió. Pronto se hizo obvio que ya no hacía nada en todo el día puesto que después de unas semanas sus aparatos empezaron a acumular polvo.

Su último logro fue ese sistema perfecto de producción y transmisión inalámbrica de energía, completamente libre de perdida.

La actitud hermética y la eventual falta de higiene de la niña orilló a los padres a cambiar de cuarto a Lily, como esperaban fue Lincoln quien saltó como voluntario para cuidar a su hermanita y por falta de espacio en el suyo terminó por mudarse al cuarto que alguna vez fue de las hermanas mayores.

Los padres tuvieron que extender sus jornadas laborales para cubrir el gasto extra en el hospital. Ya casi no los veían en casa y, cuando los veían estaban muy cansados y estresados. Ya no les quedaba tiempo ni dinero para su familia. Lori estuvo a punto de dejar la universidad para tratar de ayudar, pero entre Bobby y sus padres la convencieron de terminar la carrera, al fin de cuentas solo le quedaban 3 semestres.

Luna, nunca aplicó para ninguna, puesto que empezaba a dar pequeños conciertos en los que recibía buena paga y Luan, después de excelentes presentaciones en restaurantes y bares familiares, se había forjado una reputación sólida como comediante profesional.

A falta de una figura materna para las hijas menores del matrimonio, Lynn se autoproclamó como la nueva figura de autoridad pero pronto su falta de tacto se convirtió en el problema más grande dentro de la casa. Sí, a duras penas funcionaba dentro de su rol como líder, pero lo que las menores realmente necesitaban era a una persona que ejerciera como ejemplo y apoyo sentimental, no a alguien que les gritará que hacer, Lincoln volvió a ser la solución. Ponía el ejemplo a las menores y reforzaba las decisiones de las mayores. Arreglaba los problemas y discusiones entre sus hermanas restantes; incluso logró, bajo sus perseverantes cuidados y atenciones; que su hermana genio volviera a abrirse a su familia, extrañamente ahora buscaba más a Lucy que al resto; y retomara una rutina moderada de trabajo e investigación.

Lily pasaba todo el tiempo libre que podía con su hermano, se había vuelto muy apegada al joven peliblanco, lo veía como la figura paterna e incluso materna en ciertas ocasiones.

Pasó un año completo y las cosas mejoraron notoriamente para la familia, pero a pesar de los considerables ingresos extra que aportaban las dos nuevas hijas mayores, quedaban muchas cosas que pagar como lo eran: la electricidad, el agua, gas y colegiaturas, sin contar lo más importante y costoso, la comida.

Lincoln volvió a sentirse obligado a ayudar, después de semanas de pláticas y preparativos logró instruir a Lynn lo mejor que pudo para que tomara su puesto como cabecilla del hogar, la deportista aceptó feliz y sorprendentemente logró aproximarse bastante a lo que se necesitaba en casa. Y cuando Lincoln empezó a llevar algunos billetes a su hogar nadie se sorprendió realmente, al fin de cuentas era un chico astuto con bastantes amigos en la secundaria, nadie indagó, pero ¿Cómo podía ayudar Lincoln a pagar las cuentas? Bueno, a tiempos desesperados corresponden acciones desesperadas.

El chico llevaba una segunda vida fuera de la escuela, oculto de su familia y amigos; el muchacho se dedicaba a comprar productos de segunda mano o falsificaciones que vendía como auténticas piezas de colección, organizaba apuestas en los pocos eventos que aún realizaban sus hermanas, y como era de esperar todas estaban arregladas a su favor, algunos días incluso simplemente robaba. No era de los que arrebatan y corren, de haber escogido esa táctica hubiera sido descubierto tiempo atrás, ya que era fácilmente reconocible por su cabello blanco y por esas cuatro horribles estrías que recorrían su rostro.

No. Tenía un plan a prueba de error; era abiertamente reconocido por todos los que lo conocían que la astucia y facilidad de palabra de Lincoln Loud eran atributos legendarios, el chico era capaz de vender basura como si fuera oro, así que no le era difícil distraer a un adulto cansado y confiado. En un día cualquiera lograba obtener veinte dólares, acompañados de alguna cartera no muy usada para revender, y en los pocos y extraños días donde lograba obtener más, simplemente guardaba en secreto el sobrante y entregaba a sus hermanas mayores el resto. No repetiría el error que le costó la confianza y cariño de su mejor amigo.

Quizá conservaría a Clyde a su lado si nunca le hubiera contado de donde salía todo el dinero que tenía, o si no le hubiera dicho como lo manejaba, o si se hubiera controlado un poco cuando su amigo le reclamó. Claro que no quería pelear con él, pero cuando amenazó con delatarlo simplemente no quiso medirse, en su defensa, Lincoln le dio el derechazo cuando Clyde no llevaba sus lentes puestos. No, en definitiva las cosas no hubieran terminado tan mal para el Clincoln Mcloud si lo hubiera dejado ganar la pelea, claro que terminaría golpeado y no se hablarían por algunos días pero terminarían perdonándose, lo habían hecho todas las veces anteriores. Sí, ahora que veía las cosas en otra perspectiva debió dejarlo ganar, en lugar de romperle la nariz y astillarle un diente. Visto desde el lado bueno, Clyde aún mantenía su promesa de guardar el secreto.

Resumiendo el cuento, Lincoln se convirtió en delincuente, pero prefería llamarse carterista. Después de todo sólo hacia esto para ayudar a su familia, y aún tenía una reputación que salvar con los pocos amigos que le quedaban.

Pudo haber continuado así de forma indefinida, estafando y mintiendo para obtener una miseria como ganancia personal; de no ser por una incómoda casualidad:

Era el cuarto viernes del mes de noviembre, Lincoln se preparó para salir a las calles, en esas fechas abundaban los adultos distraídos y cargados de dinero; escogió una gorra para cubrir su cabeza del frio y para esconder su pelo blanco, la colocó encima de la cama. Mientras buscaba en el amplio armario un abrigo que disimulara su complexión. Oyó una risita detrás de él.

Se volteó rápido, para sorprender al intruso pero todo lo que vio fue un cuarto que aparentaba estar vacío. Ciertamente Lucy conseguía asustarlo más y con menos esfuerzo con cada intento, nervioso tomó el primer suéter que encontró "La vida es mejor con una abuela", aún conservaba el suéter rosa chillón que le había regalado Myrtle, ya le quedaba chico, tenía bastante sin verla a ella y al abuelo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, tenía que salir del cuarto antes de que su hermana gótica le causara un infarto, se volteó para tomar su gorra pero su mano no la encontró. La vocecita volvió a reír y está vez Lincoln la pudo reconocer.

Su ritmo cardiaco de tranquilizó de golpe mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

–Pequeña, te advierto que soy experto encontrando niñas traviesas –una carcajada se oyó debajo de la cama más cercana a la ventana.

Muy lentamente, Lincoln caminó hacia la fuente del ruido y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con un movimiento rápido, se dejó caer hasta quedar pecho tierra. Para su sorpresa ahí no estaba Lily, sólo estaba un viejo walkie talkie. Muy bien, el juego se haría un poco más largo.

– ¿Dónde está? Desapareció ¿Acaso se hizo invisible?

Esperaba que la niña volviera a reírse y le diera otra pista, pero lo que oyó en cambio, fue a la niña llorar en otra habitación. Sus instintos de hermano mayor despertaron de golpe. De un salto se puso de pie. Y gritó al ver a un pequeño esqueleto parado sobre la antigua cama de Lori, por reflejó lo golpeó y el pequeño cuerpo salió volando por la ventana.

Lincoln se quedó estático en ese lugar, el puño le dolía bastante y se había levantado muy rápido por lo que tardó unos instantes en digerir lo que acababa de hacer. Había empujado a su hermanita bebé, disfrazada de calaca, por la ventana, si no le había rotó algo con el golpe era muy seguro que la hubiera lastimado de gravedad al hacerla caer desde la segunda planta. Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a asomarse a la ventana.

Vio al cuerpecito descansando rígidamente sobre la nieve en el jardín principal, por el golpe la máscara se había movido de su lugar revelando el rostro de una de las muñecas de Lola, con una mezcla de alivio y furia salió de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo y abrió de una patada el cuarto de Lucy, ahí estaban las tres mujeres destornilladas de la risa, por el rostro carmín parecía que Lynn iba a sufrir un infarto, Lily se retorcía en el suelo y Lucy se limitaba a dejar salir algunos "aheh, aheh".

Con evidente disgusto entró al cuarto a reclamarles, pero fue interceptado por Lily quien luchaba por recuperar su respiración normal.

–Lo siento papá Lincoln –la niña lo abrazó, envolviendo su cintura y dificultándole el seguir avanzando-, pero Lucy me dijo que sería una buena idea.

La discreta sonrisa de la pelinegra desapareció junto con sus débiles carcajadas al recibir la mirada seria de su hermano.

–Oh vamos Lincoln, sabes que fue una buena broma –Lynn por fin había recuperado su color natural-, además ¿quién sabe?, quizá por fin tengamos un nuevo campeón de las bromas.

–Sabes que nos conviene apestoso –se había acercado hasta estar suficientemente cerca de su hermano como para susurrar en su oído-, nadie sale herido con Lily.

La deportista tenía un punto, por lo que decidió dejarlas tranquilas por esta vez.

Juguetonamente revolvió el pelo rubio de la más pequeña, la niña sonrió por la caricia y alzó el rostro.

–De verdad lo siento, Linc, no quería molestarte –con vergüenza le devolvió la gorra.

–Yo nunca me enojaría contigo bebé y sé que todo esto fue idea de las locas de tus hermanas –tocio para silenciar las quejas y puso una expresión sería, no había nada que hacer con las dos hermanas del cuarto pero a ella no la dejaría irse sin más-, pero lo que hiciste no está bien, sabes que pudiste matarme del susto.

La tomó de la mano y con cuidado la llevó de regreso a la habitación que compartían, sin quitar su expresión severa volvió a encarar a la niña.

–Lily ¿sabes dónde está mi abrigo café?

– ¿Con el que Lola dice que pareces un "agresor de señoritas"?

–... Sí, ese –más tarde también regañaría a Lola por decir esas cosas cerca de su bebé.

Lily se metió debajo de su cama, la que antes era de Leni; y un instante después salió sosteniendo el abrigo de su hermano.

–Gracias hermosa, intentaré conseguirte el juego de pinceles que me pediste la otra vez, para tú cumpleaños.

– ¿Y qué me darás para navidad? –la niña hizo ojos de perrito, una maña que sin dudas había aprendido de su hermana deportista.

–Lily, sólo hay cinco días de diferencia –tenía que reconocer que era una táctica eficaz contra él-, pero quizá para navidad te lleguen las pinturas.

\----

Caminaba entre los escaparates del centro comercial buscando con la vista a alguien que estuviera lo suficientemente distraído como para poder bolsearlo sin que se diera cuenta de inmediato.

Entonces vio a un hombre gordo retacado de bolsas de regalos, algunas le cubrían la cara por lo que no veía claramente por donde caminaba; hablando por teléfono celular. No podía desear un objetivo más fácil.

Lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento y se escondió en una esquina, ya dominaba la técnica. Sólo tenía que chocar "por accidente" con el sujeto, verlo a los ojos y mientras lo distraía con alguna disculpa sin sentido le vaciaba sus bolcillos, por ultimo cuando estuviera algunos metros alejados tendría que correr y esconderse a revisar el botín.

Cerró los ojos desde su escondite y contó los pasos, tenía que toparse con él en el momento oportuno. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y practico su cara de "lo siento viejo". El gordo estaba muy cerca aunque ahora ya no seguía hablando por teléfono.

Uno.

Dos

¡TRES!

Lincoln salió de un brinco al encuentro con el hombre y chocaron, las bolsas salieron volando y Lincoln con un movimiento rápido de manos alcanzó su objetivo, cuando se preparaba para dar su excusa genérica y alejarse se quedó congelado.

–... Hola... señor McBride.

El rostro del hombre atravesó una mezcla extraña de emociones: primero lucía atento y despabilado, sin duda ya sabía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, luego parecía enojado y listo para actuar de forma violenta, y al último se había relajado completamente al reconocer al mejor amigo de su hijo.

– ¡Oh! ¿Cómo has estado chico? ¿Disfrutando de las rebajas?

–Algo así –avergonzado Lincoln lo ayudó a recoger sus cosas-, lo siento por cierto, andaba con prisa.

Cuando ya casi acababan de guardar todo fue cuando Harold reparó en que Lincoln tenía su billetera en una de sus manos, no había notado que no la llevaba encima. Su rostro se tensó al ocurrírsele una idea inquietante, acaso el mejor amigo de su amado hijo intentó... no, él no era esa clase de persona, su hijo no saldría a jugar con un criminal, aunque por otra parte esos dos ya no eran tan cercanos como antes. Es más, no recordaba que los dos salieran juntos a hacer nada durante los últimos meses.

–Señor McB, creo que se le cayó esto –dijo ofreciéndole la cartera al hombre negro-, hay que ser cuidadoso con estas cosas, últimamente anda un ladrón suelto por ahí.

El rostro de Harold volvió a iluminarse, después de todo el chico Loud seguía siendo un muchacho ejemplar.

– ¡Muchas gracias hijo! –El señor agradecido abrazó a Lincoln-. Sabes, hoy fue día de pago así que todo mi dinero está aquí dentro, no sé qué hubiera hecho si la hubiera perdido... es más te regalo cinco verdes por salvarme la vida.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, distrayéndose un minuto se fijó en la pantalla, era un mensaje de su esposo, mientras escribía una respuesta le habló al amigo de su hijo.

–Oye Lincoln, se me ocurre algo, ahorita voy a reunirme con mis chicos ¿Qué te parece acompañarnos a comer algo? Y así nos platicas como te ha ido en la escuela ¿Qué dices Lincoln? ... ¿Lincoln?

Al alzar la vista de la pantalla descubrió que estaba hablando solo.

Era como si el universo se burlara de Lincoln Loud.

Cada palabra amable que el hombre le había dicho rebotaba en su cabeza provocándole una migraña. Continuó hasta que apenas y podía pensar. Irá, frustración, angustia... tristeza, todo se mesclaba en un remolino turbio de emociones, simplemente había perdido su norte moral hacia bastante tiempo. Por eso escapó corriendo hasta la parada de autobús más cercana.

– ¡DIABLOS! –Lincoln estalló, golpeando la tabla metálica de rutas. Por el sonido que hizo su mano era seguro que algo se había roto.

El niño estaba paralizado, apenas y sentía el dolor en su mano. Ambos, su mente y su cuerpo estaban abrumados. Lentamente Lincoln volvió a poner sus pensamientos en orden y entonces fue capaz de sentir el dolor en los nodillos de su mano derecha.

Se quedó quieto en la estación de autobús, esperando que se le ocurriera un plan que solucionara todos sus problemas. El día, como si respondiera a las emociones de Lincoln; se hizo más desagradable mientras rayos y gotas de lluvia caían desde el cielo. Entonces cuando nada podía estar peor, por casualidad pisó un charco de agua que le heló hasta los calzones. Seguramente ahora se veía tan miserable como se sentía.

Tomando una bocanada de aire se subió al primer autobús que pasó por la estación, no sabía a donde iba y no le importaba mucho, no quería estar solo ahora que le era claro que le había fallado a su familia, al actuar como actuó no estaba haciendo nada por ayudar a sus hermanas, sólo se buscaba problemas.

–Yo... no quería llegar a esto, soy un fracaso.

Lincoln sintió el pesó de sus acciones sobre su cabeza, otra clase de gotas de agua mojaba su rostro. Se sentó solo en los asientos posteriores y dejó que la tormenta lo enterrara en una tumba de dolor mientras su mente se repetía "No fui justo, no soy digno de mis seres queridos".

Entonces entre sus lamentos las luces del bus se apagaron, la lluvia y los truenos se detuvieron, cuando cayó nuevamente un relámpago, Lincoln notó que ya no estaba en la misma unidad.

Ahora Lincoln estaba solo, sentado en los asientos de hasta atrás en una réplica del autobús. El lugar parecía estar esculpido a la antigua en piedra y mármol, una voz que reflejaba autoridad se oyó en toda la habitación.

"YO TE CONVOCO, LINCOLN LOUD; CANDIDATO A CAMPEÓN"


	3. EL campeón

Al abrirse las puertas, Lincoln pensó que era el sol, pero esa curiosa luz se había hecho presente en el momento exacto en que había llegado a esa habitación-replica de autobús. Sin más opción, salió y empezó a caminar.

Delante de él sólo de desdibujaba lo que parecía una iglesia. La luz que había allí hacía aparecer con suficiente precisión los contornos de las paredes, pero no parecía venir de ningún lado o mejor dicho, provenía de todas partes. Porque las largas sombras que se proyectaban delante del peliblanco iban en todas direcciones.

Los pasillos por los que pasaba Lincoln estaban vacíos, no sólo de gente, también de animales y objetos. Todo estaba inmóvil, ni el más mínimo sopló de aire. La quietud le hizo pensar que ese lugar estaba debajo del suelo.

El niño se asustó al ver que un tigre, como esos que estaban en los zoológicos o en "International Geography"; se acercaba a él. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta y gritar descubrió que no podía moverse ni oír su voz.

–"Cállate" –la voz, profunda y seria, muy parecida a la de un profesor; sonaba en la cabeza de Lincoln-, "y sígueme".

Después de algunos minutos de caminar en silencio, recorriendo un laberinto de pasillos y pequeñas salas blancas como la nieve completamente vacías. El tigre giró en una esquina, Lincoln lo siguió... y se detuvo sorprendido. Este pasillo era completamente diferente a todos los anteriores.

En realidad era mucho más estrecho, las salas que se alineaban a derecha e izquierda parecían pequeñas exposiciones en un museo, muestras de plantas, representaciones de animales, objetos de colores suaves y brillantes.

Este pasillo los llevaba a una sola puerta, que les cerraba el paso. Era verde cobre y estaba decorada con pequeños gravados.

Al detenerse a contemplar, Lincoln no había perdido más que unos segundos, sin embargo el tigre ya estaba muy lejos, casi al final del estrecho pasillo, delante de la puerta.

– ¡Espérame, no me dejes! –gritó pero seguía sin oír su propia voz.

El felino, en cambio, pareció haberlo oído, porque se giró a mirarlo y se sentó. Lincoln quiso seguirlo, pero entre más se acercaba a la puerta era como si de repente caminará en lodo, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y con cada paso se sentía más débil. Se agarró de donde pudo y por fin avanzó, a ratos. A medio camino tuvo que continuar en cuatro patas, tratando de no apoyarse demasiado en la mano lastimada.

– ¡No puedo! –Gritó finalmente, el tigre seguía sentado al extremo del pasillo-. ¡Ayúdame!

El tigre le habló por medio de su mente.

–"Niño, deja de juzgarte injustamente, abre tu mente a la memoria y muestra lo que eres".

Lincoln lo intentó, dejó de pensar en todo, y cuando consideró que había descansado lo suficiente, se irguió y caminó. Para su sorpresa logró andar sin ningún esfuerzo. Algo muy extraño ocurrió, mientras avanzaba el pasillo se iba haciendo más amplio y el techo se iba elevando.

Por fin llegó al final, se encontraba ante la última puerta, la que cerraba el camino. Se asustó, vista desde cerca, la puerta de metal verde era gigantesca

– "¿Podré abrirla?" –Pensó dudoso, sabiendo que su voz no sería oída.

–"Siempre puedes intentarlo" –La voz de su misterioso amigo respondió.

Tan pronto como Lincoln apoyó la mano, se abrió la puerta doble, invitándolos a pasar.

Lincoln se quedó parado, todo lo que acababa de pasar le resultaba muy extraño. Recorrió un sinfín de pasillos en penumbra acompañado de un tigre que habla, para atravesar un portón gigante y hermoso.

–"Carajo, estoy muerto" –Su misterioso acompañante se rio por el comentario y entró sin esperarlo.

Lincoln se decidió a seguirlo cuando las grandes puertas empezaban a cerrarse. Tuvo el tiempo justo para pasar.

Se hallaba ahora en un pasillo muy alto y aún más largo. A su izquierda estaban, en tramos regulares, siete estatuas humanoides de piedra, que parecían soportar el techo. Una pequeña brisa golpeó su rostro seguido de un suspiro de alivio. Su suspiro de alivio.

Lincoln caminaba junto al felino hacía unas escaleras dobles que los llevarían a lo que parecía una nueva sala, por encima de donde se encontraban justo ahora.

–"Has llegado, Lincoln Loud" –El animal se detuvo en seco-, "yo no te acompañaré más allá, está última prueba la afrontarás solo."

Lincoln respiró profundamente, y empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando se acercó al final pudo oír un ronquido acompañado por un susurró casi musical, a muchas voces.

-o-

Un grupo de niñas estaba en la sala de la casa Loud

– ¿Estas segura de esto Lisa? No creo que esto te interese realmente.

–No digas eso Darcy, las pesadillas y los problemas de mis amigas siempre serán un tema de interés para mí.

–De acuerdo Lis... pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

La gótica no cambió su gesto impasible por el comentario, simplemente se quedó sentada en la esquina de la habitación, parecía que era parte de los muebles, una decoración que siempre estuvo en la sala.

–Ella sólo me ayudará a tomar notas, por como he estado un poco distraída se me escapan algunas cosas, y esto es algo de lo que quiero tener sumo detalle.

–... De acuerdo chica –la niña morena tomó airé y comenzó a recordar-.

"Pasó el miércoles, era un día normal, y tenía que dejar mi proyecto en el gimnasio, ya sabes, para la feria de ciencias. No estaba haciendo nada especial hasta que me encontré con Irwing, ¿Lo conoces no? Es uno negrito medio gordo". Al no recibir respuesta intentó dar una imagen más detallada.

–Siempre usa un moñito rojo y una playera amarilla "derrite pupilas".

–Darcy, vuelve al tema de interés, por favor.

–Bueno...

"Como decía, todo iba bien hasta que el inútil me bañó de vinagre. Era mi vestido nuevo Lisa, en ese momento quise gritarle y mucho; pero al verlo tan asustado no le hice nada. Molesta llevé mi electromagneto, se me olvidaba agradecerte por ayudarme; a mi espacio asignado.

Entonces me fui al baño a tratar de limpiarme... fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas. Apenas se cerró la puerta las luces se apagaron y volvieron segundos después, pero ya no era la misma habitación. Digo, aún estaba en un baño, pero parecía de esos baños que aparecen en las películas de castillos y dragones. Me asusté bastante hasta que la puerta se abrió, pero no se abrió hacía la escuela, era otro lugar... y ahí es cuando se me dificulta recordar".

– ¿Dices que no puedes recordar lo que pasó después? –el rostro de Lucy por fin se deformó en una mueca de decepción mientras tomaba algunas notas en una libreta rosa.

–No, lo que digo es que se me dificulta, creo que había un anciano... ¿o era un muchacho?... no puedo recordar bien, pero estaba sentado en un trono y me gritó que no era digna... entonces las luces volvieron a apagarse y cuando abrí los ojos estaba de vuelta en el baño de la escuela.

– ¿Y eso fue todo lo que pasó? –Lucy se acercó unos pasos a la amiga de su hermana-. ¿No hubo algún símbolo o alguna palabra que no hayas visto o escuchado antes?

–Lisa... ¿qué ocurre? Les digo que fue una especie de sueño con los ojos abiertos. Cosas como ser teletransportada a otro lugar sólo ocurren en las malas historias. ¿Cierto?

–Ciertamente, gracias por contarme, estas cosas ayudan a desarrollar mis habilidades sociales. ¿Aún necesitas ayuda con tu tarea de matemáticas? Porque me sobra tiempo, sólo déjanos subir y guardar la libreta, estaré contigo en un dos por tres.

–De acuerdo Lis.

Darcy se fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, mientras que las hermanas Loud cuchicheaban en el cuarto que antes compartía con Lily.

– ¿Qué opinas Lisa? ¿Crees que mienta?

–Hermana, ya llevamos treinta y siete casos documentados, de personas en diferentes de diferentes partes del mundo y TODOS cuentan lo mismo; un día normal, entonces de la nada terminan transportados a otro lugar... un lugar extraño.

–Sí, estaba contigo cuando esas personas aceptaron contarnos sus "experiencias", pero lo que no entiendo es tú interés en todo esto, escuchar en silencio las tragedias de los demás es lo que hago yo, incluso Lincoln con nuestras preocupaciones banales.

Lisa le enseñó un viejo comic de su hermano.

–Hace años hubo una especie de héroe, no hablo de esas cosas ridículas que lee Lincoln de hombres que atrapan a payasos psicóticos usando simplemente cartas... no, este héroe era uno de verdad –Lucy tomó la historieta de mala gana, el titulo decía "SHABOOM"-. Un hombre normal hasta que un día, al salir del trabajo, se encontró en una fortaleza mágica entre las nubes. Este hombre fue bendecido con increíbles mejoras físicas pero después de salvar al mundo de una tercera guerra mundial simplemente desapareció.

Lucy no quitaba su expresión de incredulidad, hasta que su hermana le pasó unos reportes policiacos "clasificados" y copias a mano de algunos símbolos que Lucy conocía muy bien.

–Hermana mayor, estos son los reportes que involucran un "misterioso borrón rojo" que evitaba tragedias y salvaba a las víctimas de accidentes o catástrofes, todos ellos fueron encubiertos por las autoridades, y estos otros son símbolos que salen repartidos por todo el comic, algunos se parecen a las que están gravados en el marco de tu puerta.

– Reconozco las runas, algunos son de protección, otros son para ocultar... espera ¿Y porque tienes de pronto tanto interés por las cosas místicas? Ese también es mi campo de interés.

–Pasé este último año buscando una forma de ayudar a mi familia, pero la ciencia no está tan avanzada como para ayudarme en mi objetivo, por eso te necesito. Leni necesita un milagro, y creo que la magia puede ayudar.

–Entiendo... al menos creo entender... quieres encontrar la forma en la que este "SHABOOM" obtuvo sus poderes, para curar a Leni... *suspiro*.

-o-

Lincoln estaba en el salón más grande que jamás hubiera imaginado. Era tan alto que el techo apenas se vislumbraba sobre su cabeza y tan amplio que sus ojos sólo alcanzaban a ver tres paredes, parecía que la habitación era infinitamente larga. No había ventanas. La tenue luz dorada que bañaba todos los objetos en todas las habitaciones de ese lugar provenía de incontables velas que estaban regadas por todos lados, Lincoln se fijó en la que tenía más cerca y descubrió que estaba pintada al igual que las otras, aun así ardía.

Casi todo el ruido que había oído Lincoln al subir por las escaleras provenía de innumerables objetos y seres de todos los tamaños y formas. Algunos mapas de lugares desconocidos estaban exhibidos sobre grandes mesas, relojes de arena del tamaño de elefantes, soldaditos de plomo y bailarinas de papel, un guantelete dorado incrustado de pedrería, todo eso y muchas cosas más estaban en estantes y vitrinas interminables. De las dos paredes que delimitaban la anchura de la habitación colgaban un sinfín de cuadros y pinturas, las imágenes que se conservaban intactas por el paso del tiempo se movían como si estuvieran vivas. La pared restante era menos impresionante, sólo había una escalera de caracol que subía hasta que se perdía en la oscuridad, una antorcha de fuego vivo y un anciano delgado y frágil dormido en un trono de piedra... eran de él los ronquidos que Lincoln oyó al llegar.

No le pareció raro que el anciano pudiera dormir tan bien, rodeado de tanto ruido, eso no era lo más raro que le había ocurrido en el día; ya que no era un ruido desagradable, a su oído llegaba como un susurro constante, como el sonido del mar o el que provoca el viento al pasar por las ramas de un árbol.

El agradable sonido tranquilizó a Lincoln, y al ver que nada pasaba empezó a curiosear por la extensa sala.

Sostenía con su mano sana un pequeño terrario dentro de una botella de cristal, en el cual sólo podía ver a una pequeña oruga regordeta, estaba por regresarlo a la mesa de donde lo tomó cuando oyó un rugido. La botella resbaló de entre sus dedos y se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Antes que pudiera recoger los pedazos de vidrio oyó la voz que le habló en el autobús.

– ¡Tawny! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debías recoger al próximo candidato!

El anciano se había puesto de pie y discutía con el tigre. Llevaba una túnica blanca, con pequeños detalles rojos en las mangas y un rayo dorado bordado en el pecho, Lincoln había visto ese símbolo antes en uno de sus comics.

El tigre le contestó algo que sólo el viejo pudo oír, sorprendido y con las mejillas rojas miró a su alrededor, encontrando al adolescente con la vista casi al instante.

En cuestión de segundos el anciano se dirigía hacia Lincoln con mirada sería y una mano extendida. Mientras se acercaba, tanto el anciano como el traje iban cambiando casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando se paró delante de él, le estrechó la mano lastimada y Lincoln sintió, además de un gran dolor; una pequeña descarga eléctrica, ahora el sujeto parecía tener treinta años, ser instructor en un gimnasio y usaba un traje ceñido y rojo.

El apretón duró unos minutos, tiempo en el cuál Lincoln recordó, como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo, todas sus acciones con sus amigos y su familia. No se olvidó de nada. Al finalizar el hombre le sonrió al peliblanco.

–Niño, has sido probado y has pasado las pruebas, puedo ver que tienes un enorme potencial para cumplir con la tarea que he de asignarte –Entonces hizo un gesto que Lincoln adivinó había practicado bastante frente a un espejo; sacó el pecho y flexionando ambos brazos hacía arriba como si fuera fisicoculturista habló con una voz más gruesa, que obviamente fingía.

– ¡Bienvenido! –exclamó alegre-. A nuestra fortaleza, la "Roca de la Eternidad". Permíteme presentarme, yo soy el último de los campeones, mi nombre es "SHAZAM" pero tal vez tú reconozcas el nombre de "Capitán Maravilla" –La quijada de Lincoln cayó hasta el suelo, ese era el nombre de un superhéroe casi olvidado de la era dorada de los comics.

Las manos del musculoso empezaban a refulgir con descargas eléctricas. Su voz se hizo legítimamente muy profunda, tanto que parecía que quien hablaba en realidad era la tierra misma.

–Lincoln Loud, yo te concedo los dones de los antiguos héroes de la humanidad, te concedo la sabiduría de Salomón, la fuerza de Hércules, la resistencia de Atlas, el poder de Zeus, el coraje de Aquiles y la velocidad de Mercurio. –Con gran esfuerzo, como si estuviera separando dos objetos muy pesados, el capitán abrió ambas manos haciendo la pantomima de recibir con una reverencia a alguien importante-. Debes decir la palabra mágica, decirla con propósito y buena fe... Lincoln di mi nombre.

Como si estuviera en trance, el niño cerró sus ojos, sentía las manos del adulto y de otras seis personas apoyarse en sus hombros, su mente quedó en blanco, un único pensamiento recorrió su mente: su hermana Leni en una cama de hospital.

–...shazam...

Una explosión de rayos y relámpagos golpearon a Lincoln, su mente se abrió a un sinfín de temas nuevos y que hasta entonces le eran desconocidos, su cuerpo se llenó de energía a tal punto que creyó que iba a explotar.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó enfrente de Lincoln volvía a estar el hechicero, viéndolo con una sonrisa, sólo que ahora era Lincoln quien debía inclinar la cabeza un poco para poder ver al anciano de frente.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Espere... ¿Me hice más alto? –se llevó una mano a la garganta al oír su voz mucho más grave-. No... me hice más viejo ¿tú me hiciste envejecer?

–No, sólo te he transformado en tu mayor potencial... –La sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más grande conforme volvía a rejuvenecer-, se puede decir que te puse en tú mejor forma física posible.

Lincoln empezó a flexionar sus músculos y a hacer poses ridículas, el hechicero, ahora con el aspecto de un niño apenas mayor que el mismo Lincoln, se rio de buena gana de las ocurrencias del peliblanco, sí que disfrutaba teniendo un cuerpo de adulto.

Un pensamiento llegó a la mente del nuevo campeón, si tenía ahora un cuerpo adulto quizá fuera posible que... con el corazón en la palma de la mano buscó desesperadamente un espejo, cuando lo encontró su sonrisa se desvaneció. Llevaba un trae parecido al del Capitán Maravilla, sólo que este era naranja, su cabello continuaba siendo blanco y las cuatro cicatrices seguían en su lugar, quizá un poco más tenues pero aún lo acompañaban.

–Bueno, nuevo campeón, espero que esto no te asuste pero antes de que hagas nada debo llevarte a entrenar, sé por experiencia que lo necesitarás. Tranquilo, también estoy seguro que te gustará la experiencia.

Tomándolo de la mano lo condujo a la sala inferior, esa donde se encontraban las siete grandes estatuas. El tigre los siguió al bajar las escaleras pero se quedó al pie de las mismas, negándose a acercarse nuevamente a los curiosos pilares.

En medio de esa sala, ahora había un gran círculo gravado en la piedra del piso, Lincoln estaba seguro que antes no estaba ahí, el mago le hizo una seña indicándole al campeón que se colocara en el centro.

– ¡Por favor, da lo mejor de ti!

Lincoln no esperó nuevas indicaciones, pues empezaron a aparecer diferentes seres que se veían amenazantes, se sorprendió al descubrir que era capaz de hacer maniobras y bloqueos, que incluso a Lynn se le dificultarían; sin el menor esfuerzo. Lo realmente extraño era que entre más se esforzaba todo el cansancio y sopor lo abandonaban. Cuanto más peleaba, más le gustaba la sensación, Creía que podría seguir así por siempre.

El hechicero-niño lo miraba atento y satisfecho, después de todo le estaba haciendo un favor, que él hubiera agradecido enormemente cuando también era un iniciado.

Finalmente, y después de lo que le parecieron días de lucha Lincoln quedó agotado, mientras perforaba con un rayo el pecho del último monstruo de piedra, miró de reojo a su anfitrión y se preguntó quién pudo haber sido en su propia vida mortal.

– ¿Por qué –preguntó recuperando el aliento-, me has invocado a este lugar?

–Te he estado buscando los últimos años –respondió serio el hechicero, envejeciendo un poco-. El mundo necesitará muy pronto al campeón para salvarse, después de milenios de aislamiento creo que quedé algo tocado de la cabeza. Verás, el tiempo en este lugar es diferente al del mundo humano, me da la sensación de que juega con la mente. Sé que no podré protegerlos una vez más.

– ¿De qué se supone que deba proteger al mundo?

–De ellos –dijo señalando a los siete pilares que soportaban el techo-, los siete enemigos del hombre, seres temibles y poderosos.

–Pero esos tipos están hechos de piedra, encerrados en lo que tú mismo dijiste que es una "fortaleza" –el mago, otra vez en su forma de anciano, negó con la cabeza.

–No, su verdadera esencia o lo que tu llamarías su conciencia está encerrada en esas estatuas, pero su influencia sigue presente entre los hombres. Cada pecado mortal les da poder. Sólo esperan una oportunidad para volver a asolar al mundo.

– ¿Entonces el poder que me diste los retiene?

–Tampoco, simplemente te temen –Explicó el hechicero-, porque les has hecho lo peor que se les puede hacer.

–Yo no les he hecho nada.

–No tú como individuo, el campeón ha logrado incontables veces purgarlos del mundo mortal –un poco de alegría volvió a su voz-, supongo que después de tantas palizas aprendieron la lección.

Lincoln y el hechicero continuaron el entrenamiento de una forma más teórica, juntos se pusieron a leer todos los libros de secretos y hechizos que pudieron. El peliblanco aprendió a utilizar el rayo y otros de sus poderes a la perfección, el tiempo que pasaron juntos resultó muy agradable. Luego de lo que parecieron ser horas llenas de risa el mago se puso de pie y le pidió a Lincoln que lo acompañara al trono de piedra.

–Ahora tú eres el campeón, la magnitud de tus poderes dependerá únicamente de tú voluntad y fe. Recuerda que eres el protector de la fuente de toda la magia, lo único que se interpone entre el mundo mortal y los horrores del caos.

El tigre se transformó en un gatito y ronroneando se trepó al hombro del hechicero. –"Te ha dado una oportunidad que no había recibido nadie antes de ti, aprovéchala muy bien" –la voz del tigre Tawny también parecía haber rejuvenecido-. "Todo lo que necesites está aquí, en la Roca de la Eternidad".

–Un consejo entre niños con pésimas relaciones sociales, Lincoln –dijo el mago guiñándole un ojo-, deja de actuar como un patán y discúlpate con Clyde.

La mención de ese nombre le dolía, más ahora que nunca antes, pues el tiempo que compartió con el hechicero Shazam le recordó a las experiencias que compartía con su mejor amigo. Mientras el niño y su gato se sentaban en el trono de piedra, Lincoln comprendió que no los volvería a ver.

– ¿No van a darme una palabra de despedida? –El gato tomó la palabra y con una voz muy correcta y sería dijo:

–"De hecho si, sólo una ¡SHAZAM!"

Después de la explosión, el trono quedó vacío y la antorcha apagada.


	4. Responsabilidades

–Muy bien... ¡ESO FUE EPICO! –Exclamó maravillado Lincoln ante la maniobra escapista, gracias a su inteligencia aumentada él sabía que el trono estaba conectado con el reino de los espíritus, así que lo que acababa de ver se trataba realmente del suicidio con más estilo en la historia de los suicidios.

Ahora que sabía usar el cuerpo del campeón y tenía el resto de la tarde libre, se formaron en su mente dos prioridades: la primera era presumir sus habilidades a algún amigo y la segunda era buscar un nuevo nombre... uno apto para el mejor superhéroe de la historia.

El problema estaba en que su mejor amigo lo odiaba y no tenía una relación tan buena con los demás como para confiarles un secreto así. Un solo nombre se dibujó en su mente, tenía la certeza que una visita a Ronnie Anne serviría para cumplir ambas prioridades, además aprovecharía la ocasión para impresionar a su "amiga especial".

Siguió las instrucciones que le dejó el hechicero:

–"Lincoln, siempre podrás viajar desde cualquier lugar a la Roca de la Eternidad cuando quieras, sólo recuerda que primero debes estar bajo suelo. El atajo también funciona para viajar de la Roca al lugar que desees... pero siempre llegarás al lugar bajo tierra más próximo".

Así que se concentró en su amiga, en su casa, en su familia... en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y gritó "¡SHAZAM!" cuando los abrió era un niño otra vez. Estaba dentro de un vagón de metro a una estación de llegar al edificio de Ronnie Anne. Para su sorpresa estaba solo en el vagón. Miró su reloj de muñeca, sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde su escape del centro comercial.

¿Cómo sería la mejor forma para mostrarle? Podía llegar transformado y tocar a su ventana para invitarla a volar; no, eso seguro la pondría incomoda además de parecerle una idea muy de película. También estaba la opción de presentarse como él mismo, relajar el ambiente un poco y cuando estuvieran en confianza convertirse delante de sus ojos; si, seguro que ella tendría un montón de ideas buenas y originales. Estaba decidido.

Preparó en su mente una frase halagadora para saludarla cuando la viera abriéndole la puerta, Ronnie siempre decía que esos detalles no le gustaban pero Lincoln estaba muy al pendiente de esos pequeños rubores que trataba de ocultar cada vez que le hacía un cumplido, recordaba que su abuela llamaba a eso "chivear".

Con un poco de trabajo logró bajar en la atestada estación que lo dejaba a unas cuadras de la casa de su nov...amiga. Frente a un anuncio que funcionaba como espejo trató de peinar su mechón rebelde. Y justo al salir por las escaleras le compró a un vendedor ambulante un paquete completo de chicles.

Caminaba confiado por la banqueta, mascando dos barras de chicle sabor menta y repitiendo en su mente su saludo "Hola Ronnie, andaba cerca y quise verte..." a su nariz llegó el olor a plástico quemado y humo, con cada paso que daba la peste se acentuaba más. Su corazón subió a la garganta, corriendo el último tramo del camino se topó con el edificio donde vivía su amiga envuelto en llamas. Con la boca abierta sintió como su pelo recuperaba su distribución original, casi como si de un resorte se tratase.

– ¡Alguien pida ayuda! –gritó en coro con otras personas mientras ayudaba a los comerciantes de la planta baja a escapar de sus locales, estaba tan asustado que casi se olvidó que él era la ayuda que tanto se necesitaba.

Retrocediendo algunos pasos, se escondió en un callejón cercano, y gritó su palabra. Un gran relámpago lo golpeo justo en el pecho, el niño volvió a sentirse lleno de poder, era tanto que se sentía reventar.

Corriendo en su nueva forma volvió en un santiamén al lugar en llamas, si alguien reparó en su apariencia no se detuvo mucho tiempo para hacerle preguntas. Su primer impulso fue entrar por alguna puerta o ventana y ayudar a los pocos residentes a salir uno a uno, justo como en las películas. Por suerte la inteligencia de Salomón actuó antes que el instinto.

Con sus manos desnudas partió en dos al manojo de cables que proporcionaban energía eléctrica a la construcción.

Después, siendo esta la primera vez que volaba, se elevó hasta llegar a la azotea, golpeando con sus manos y pies hizo algunos hoyos repartidos por todo el techo, después de quitarse algunos escombros que se atoraron en sus piernas cargó sobre sus hombros al gran tinaco que surtía de agua al edificio entero y derramó con cuidado su contenido, tratando de combatir las llamas desde arriba.

Las maniobras improvisadas funcionaron muy bien; gran parte de las llamas se habían apagado o reducido, ahora sí podía dedicarse a sacar a los inquilinos que quedaron atrapados.

Sólo encontró a seis personas todavía dentro: eran cuatro sujetos que Lincoln no había visto antes, el primo con síndrome de Ronnie Anne y su madre. Con lágrimas en los ojos la dejó directamente en una de las ambulancias que acababan de llegar, puesto que la señora Santiago se veía muy mal; cuando Lincoln la encontró estaba inconsciente y parte de su cuerpo estaba en llamas, su sobrino apenas y había sido tocado por el fuego, el niño se había encerrado en el baño con todas las llaves de agua abiertas.

Estaba buscando con la vista a su amiga entre los cientos de rostros que se habían reunido en la calle para ver o llorar la tragedia, hacerlo era difícil con tantas personas moviéndose continuamente. Al final logró reconocer algunos rostros, algunos de los cuales eran los abuelos y la prima pero no había señales de la niña que le importaba más.

Se hubiera quedado a buscarla de no ser por una pregunta que le había lanzado CJ y habían retomado las demás personas, quienes la repetían cada vez en voz más alta y rodeándolo en un estrecho círculo humano "¿Quién eres?"

Repetían cada vez con más insistencia la misma pregunta, hasta que Lincoln se vio obligado a responder, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver un espectacular de proteína y suplementos deportivos.

–Díganme... "Thunder".

~*~*~

Al final tuvo que huir volando de la escena antes de poder encontrar a Ronnie, puesto que los bomberos y la policía le dieron más importancia a interrogarlo y capturarlo a él en lugar de terminar de apagar el incendio.

Sin dudas la tarde no la había imaginado así, en la mañana sólo planeaba quitarle algo de dinero a un sujeto... quizá a dos, comprarle un regalo a su hermanita bebé y ya. Ni en sus más locos planes figuraba nada de obtener poderes y salvar a todo un edificio el mismo día.

Cuando llegó a la avenida Franklin ya empezaba a oscurecer, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Quizá se recostaría un rato antes de preparar una cena para ocho hermanas.

Escondiéndose entre dos contenedores grandes de basura, regresó a ser el mismo.

Mientras desabrochaba su abrigo tocó a la puerta con una tonadita que su abuelo le había enseñado, un minuto después Lucy le abrió la puerta únicamente para cerrársela inmediatamente en la cara. Molesto por la grosería de su hermana menor volvió a tocar, esta vez sin tonada.

Nadie le abrió.

Casi al borde de una rabieta, se disponía a tirar la puerta abajo a toquidos de ser necesario cuando su hermana Luan se asomó por el borde. Lincoln casi la golpeaba por accidente.

–Hola Linc, pasa –con una sonrisa abrió completamente la puerta mientras se giraba para regañar a la gótica-. Lucy, no había ningún hombre temeroso en la puerta, sólo nuestro Linky.

–Lo siento hermano mayor, me pareció ver a otra persona... discúlpame –se despidió soltando otros de sus suspiros figurativos.

Con un suspiro literal y agradecido, Lincoln cruzó el pórtico y entró al cálido hogar. Por fin, un poco de paz, al menos por unos minutos hasta que sus hermanas le dijeran que tenían hambre. Dejó la gorra y las botas a un lado de la puerta, colgó el abrigo en su espacio asignado del perchero y cuando ponía un pie descalzo en el primer escalón, su hermana bromista lo detuvo.

–Lincoln, ven a la cocina un momento, Luna y yo queremos hablar contigo.

–Lu, estoy un poco cansado ¿podemos hablar después? –El peliblanco ya imaginaba que era otra plática sobre recortes y privaciones monetarias, estaba muy cansado de esas charlas.

– ¡VEN A LA COCINA, AHORA! –El grito de Luna cortó la respuesta de Luan, el problema debería ser más grave si la siempre permisiva Luna le estaba gritando.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la cocina, antes de que Lincoln cruzara el comedor, se dio cuenta que ellos tres eran los únicos en el primer nivel.

Lincoln se acercó a la pequeña mesa circular que estaba en la cocina, se sentó junto a Luan, la hermana mayor estaba de pie con ambas manos apoyadas en el fregadero.

–Lincoln, ¿qué hiciste el día de hoy? –Preguntó la rockera aparentemente al aire.

– ¿Hoy? Pues fui un rato al árcade –Lincoln se puso nervioso al tratar de recordar la excusa que les había contado esta vez para salir-, ya les había dicho que saldría con Clyde a ver...

–Sé que no te hablas con Clyde desde hace bastante –Su hermana seguía sin mirarlo-. Me lo dijo Howard en la última reunión de padres, no le habíamos puesto mucha importancia al comentario.

–Es cierto –Secundó Luan-, entonces pensamos "¿Qué más da? Ha de ser una nueva amiga que Linc no quiere presentarnos aún".

–A bueno... verán... este... –Lincoln había sido tomado por sorpresa, y su mente estaba fallando a encontrar un pretexto.

–Hoy te vi en el centro comercial... –Por primera vez Luna volteó a verlo-. Y sé que estabas haciendo, o al menos lo que trataste de hacer.

Sus ojos estaban irritados y llorosos, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento; asustado volteó a un lado para ver a su otra hermana, aunque Luan no había hecho ruido alguno, dos lagrimas ya se escurrían por sus mejillas, el corazón de Lincoln se estrujó.

–Escucha niño, no sé qué es lo que estabas pensando en ese momento, o tal vez no estabas pensando, no lo sé y ya no interesa –Luna estaba luchando para no quebrarse-, pero como la autoridad en la casa te prohíbo que vuelvas a intentarlo, no nos ayudas en nada al ponernos en esas situaciones.

Luan no habló, pero para mostrar que apoyaba esa decisión asintió varias veces en silencio.

–No quería buscarme problemas, eso de las carteras es algo que hago muy de vez en cuando... pero tienen razón, ya no volveré a hacer esas estupideces.

Y lo decía en serio, ya no volvería a robar. Ahora tenía una forma más segura para obtener dinero, pedir algunos billetes después de ayudar en alguna emergencia o simplemente vendería fotos una vez que consiguiera cierto nivel de fama.

Luan, quien había estado todo el rato con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho soltó un suspiro de alivio y aflojó las manos. El rostro de Luna se relajó, se permitió un momento de debilidad y fue a abrazar a su hermanito. Después de todo, hacía esas estupideces porque trataba de ayudar.

Un olor ácido y penetrante llegó a su nariz, nerviosa otra vez sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza de su hermano para oler su cabello.

–Apestas a humo... chico ¿cuántos cigarrillos te fumaste?

La mano de Lincoln apretó inconscientemente la cajetilla que guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón pero la soltó casi al instante "Ay hermana si supieras el porqué del olor" pensó Lincoln.

–Tampoco te sobre extiendas en tu papel de hermana responsable –Bromeó Luan-, recuerda que compartimos cuarto y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que cubrí tu espalda cada vez que haces cosas mucho peores que fumar.

–No es eso, Luan ven a oler, apesta y bastante.

Luna no había soltado la cabeza de su hermano, la presión de los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo del chico empezaba a dolerle, con algunos golpecitos en el dorso de la mano; pidió que dejara de apretarlo. Luna no lo soltó hasta que vio sus yemas volverse blancas por la fuerza con la que sujetaba a Lincoln, a modo de disculpa intentó acomodar con sus manos el cabello de su hermano.

Luan no necesitó acercarse tanto para percibir el olor a humo.

–Iugh... hueles a chimenea Lincoln, deberías bajarle al vicio. No sé, recomiendo empezar con algo ligero; prueba fumando a una sola cajetilla al día –Con esa broma Luan acabó el regaño.

–Ya entendí, ya entendí. Tomaré un baño –dijo Lincoln mientras se tronaba el cuello tratando de regresarle la circulación a su cabeza.

–Vale, pero que sea uno rápido, nos morimos de hambre bro.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Lincoln escuchó a Lucy discutiendo con Lisa. Últimamente era muy común ver a esas dos pasando tiempo juntas; se habían vuelto muy unidas, casi tanto como las gemelas después del accidente.

Al llegar al segundo piso pudo, por primera vez en años; ver a Lucy escabullirse detrás de la puerta medio cerrada de la habitación de Lisa, la esquina obscura que se formaba entre la pared y la puerta era el escondite ideal para asustarlo. La niña se agazapó y como si fuera un felino saltó para asustar a su hermano mayor.

A pesar que ya la había visto, Lincoln no pudo ahogar el grito, puesto que por un momento le pareció ver a su hermanita envuelta en humo gris, cómo si la niña acabara de salir de un sauna.

–Clásico –comentó Lisa apareciendo de pronto por el marco de su puerta con una sonrisa.

Con cierta vergüenza alzó una mano, y Darcy quien estaba detrás de ella se la chocó, poco después Lucy se les unió en el festejo de la broma.

Lincoln parpadeo varias veces para tratar de alejar esa extraña visión. Un olor a azufre golpeo su nariz, según le dijo el hechicero esa es una señal inequívoca de magia residual.

– ¡Lucy! –Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no regañarla delante de la visita por casi provocarle una coronaria-, harás que me salgan canas.

Las hermanas y la niña morena rieron de buena gana, en la mente de Lincoln sonaba la voz de Luan "Siempre debes dejar a tu publico riendo"

~*~*~

Con un poco de culpa salió del cuarto de baño, se había tardado un poco más de lo usual pero realmente necesitaba una ducha. El agua caliente golpeando su espalda le dio un sentimiento de seguridad y paz, trataría quedarse con él el resto del día.

– ¡LINCOLN! – El grito explotó su burbuja de armonía, por la sorpresa casi suelta su toalla.

Un poco irritado por el tono agudo que su hermana se empeñaba en seguir utilizando al hablar, se dio media vuelta para encarar a la princesa local.

Lo que descubrió ciertamente era una sorpresa ya que además de ver como siempre a la amenaza rosa de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, también estaba ahí Lily. Ambas niñas compartían pose.

–Fueron veinte minutos dentro del baño Lincoln, eso rompe nuestro acuerdo con respecto a las duchas ¿No es así Lily?

Lily al sentirse parte de los juegos de su hermana mayor dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras asentía.

–Así que si queremos evitar el castigo, recomiendo que le ayudes a una cierta niña rubia a acabar su tarea de biología o si no...

Lincoln tenía preparadas algunas trampas para cuando su hermana se pusiera insoportable, pero no tenía nada planeado para ganar el silencio de Lily.

–Sería muy desafortunado que le llegaran a la señora Johnson los dibujos que "cierta niña rubia" hizo burlándose de ella –La sonrisa de Lola se retorció un poco.

–... no... no tienes pruebas, no existen esos dibujos.

– ¿Quieres ver las fotos? –Lola pareció encogerse ante la idea. No arriesgaría su reputación, al fin de cuentas acababa de entrar al quinto grado, apenas llevaba cuatro meses en el grupo y no quería ponerse a la maestra en contra los próximos ocho.

–Yo... no vi nada...

–Fue bueno que nos entendiéramos mujer, y tranquila me aseguraré que Lana te ayude con la tarea –Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-, los hermanos se cuidan entre ellos.

Lola le dedico una sonrisa tímida mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación Bueno ese era un problema menos, ahora tendría que asegurar el silencio de Lily.

–Y tú pequeño escarabajito ¿en serio acusarías a tu hermano favorito? –Lincoln juntó sus manos e hizo ojos de cachorro regañado, Lily no cambio su expresión.

– ¡Si, te tardaste mucho en el baño! –Cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda a su hermano mayor, estaba molesta por el pequeño cuchicheo que compartieron sus hermanos mayores excluyéndola.

–Pequeña no seas así conmigo, tal vez un regalito te convenza... –Lincoln se encontró con la espalda de su hermanita. Lily le aplicó el hombro frio muy bien-, por favor nena...

Lincoln sentía su garganta cerrarse, le dolía más la actitud que había tomado su hermanita con él que la posibilidad de que lo delatara, se sentía a punto de llorar por perder el amor de su bebé.

–... Tal vez no diga nada si ayudo a papá a preparar la cena...

– ¡Oh por supuesto, lo que sea para mi solecito! Primero déjame cambiarme y comenzaremos enseguida –Lincoln recuperó la sonrisa y un poco de su tranquilidad al volver a encontrar los ojitos azules de su hermanita-. Dime ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

–Tus macarrones son muy ricos –Con su manita Lily limpio una lagrima de la mejilla de su guardián- y también son baratos.

~*~*~

–Muy bien Lily, aquí tenemos ya el agua hirviendo para nuestro platillo especial –La hermanita le pasó dos cajas de pasta que había sacado de la alacena-, que será... ¿coditos? Lily me pediste...

–Linc ya utilizamos la última caja de macarrón –Lily mordisqueaba golosamente una galleta, realmente no ayudaba mucho en la cocina, pero le fascinaba oír a su "papá" hablar cuando se concentraba en algo.

–... bueno, supongo que puedo improvisarte algo –le tomó apenas unos segundos el adaptar la receta-. De todas formas a veces cocino de más.

Las hermanas y Darcy se habían reunido en la planta baja para ver al chico cocinar, realmente sabía retener la atención al hablar como si de un show de cocina se tratase.

–Le pones un toquecito de sal y los dejamos hervir sólo por cinco minutos –aunque no era consiente de tener publico seguía hablando en voz alta-, después le quitamos toda el agua y debes tener cuidado, esto está muy caliente ¿sí?

–Sí, tendré cuidado papi –Lily, al igual que todas las chicas escondidas en el comedor; estaba al borde de su asiento, salivando con anticipación.

–Preparamos otra olla con un poco de mantequilla... bueno somos bastantes así que utilizaré una BUENA cantidad –exclamó Lincoln vaciando todo el paquete de 500 gramos en la cacerola grande-, recomiendo utilizar de la que no tiene sal.

El vapor y un agradable aroma llenó la habitación, Lincoln realmente se estaba dando vuelo.

–A Luna le fascina la salsa inglesa así que ahí va un chorrito –Lincoln vació casi media botella en su olla mientras la mantequilla seguía derritiéndose a fuego lento-, y le agregamos... ¿Qué haces Lily? Bueno, bastará sólo una taza de Leche.

Lily quiso acompañar su galleta con un poco de leche, y aunque apenas le había dado un traguito se sintió mal por interrumpir a su hermano.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora?

– ¿Esto? Es un truco que le aprendí a papá, estas cucharadas de harina ayudan a espesar nuestra base y la hacen más manejable, aunque ahora debo revolver todo muy bien para evitar grumos–agarrando la cacerola con una mano envuelta en un trapo y con la otra agarrando el revolvedor, se puso a batir por casi diez minutos.

Un poco cansado y casi sin aliento cargó a Lily para que viera la mezcla resultante.

–Iugh, papá parece engrudo –Lincoln sonrió y bajó a la niña.

–Y por último, vaciamos nuestros "macarrones" junto con el queso en la misma olla –Lincoln soltó un suspiro, que hizo sentir mal a todas las hermanas-, lo siento Lily, el queso debería ser cheddar, pero no hay así que intentaré con queso rallado, a fin de cuentas es una combinación de diferentes quesos.

La niña tuvo que abrazar a su hermano para regresar su mente a la cocina, ambos dejaron caer algunas lágrimas. Lincoln por sentirse tan limitado y Lily por verlo tan afectado.

–Y ya, sólo debes sazonar a gusto...

–Si... recuerda que a Luan le gusta bastante la pimienta.

~*~*~

La cena había sido deliciosa, las diez personas reunidas en la mesa se olvidaron momentáneamente de los problemas monetarios por los que pasaban así como de la silla vacía que no debería estar.

Una por una, cada hermana se fue retirando al baño para prepararse a dormir, al final fue Lynn la que tuvo que quedarse al último para lavar los trastes tras perder en piedra-papel-tijeras contra Luan.

Lincoln ya había arropado a Lily, asegurado que Lisa, Lana y Darcy se cepillaran los dientes, que Lola no se acostara con sus aretes puestos y que Luna se desmaquillara adecuadamente.

Cuando regresó a la habitación que compartía con Lily, descubrió que la pequeña ya estaba dormida. Por primera vez desde que salió del baño se permitió expresar todo su cansancio, el cuerpo le dolía y sentía las articulaciones rígidas.

Harto de las limitaciones que vivían, se acostó en la cama sin meterse en las cobijas.

Escuchó a sus hermanas restantes subir por las escaleras.

–Estoy segura que haces trampa cada vez que jugamos.

Una risa enérgica fue la respuesta.

–Lynncienta, es imposible hacer trampa en piedra-papel-tijeras. Lo que sucede es que yo soy buena en el juego.

El silencio característico de la noche volvió a imponerse.


	5. Secretos

Lincoln tuvo dificultades para dormir. Era cierto lo que todos le decían: se preocupaba bastante. Quizá fuera muy joven para tener una úlcera, pero lo cierto es que ya sentía cierto escozor al pensar en el peso abrumador de una responsabilidad que debería ser ajena a él y sin embargo insistía en llevar sobre su espalda. Realmente sufría por ser tan perceptivo.

Una vez Lori le había contado que siempre había sido así, incluso le mostró una foto de cuando él tenía seis años: desde entonces su mirada tenía un ligero toque de preocupación; sus ojos azul obscuro siempre estaban inquietos buscando algo en que ayudar. Su expresión permanentemente ansiosa la causaba gracia a Luan y a su papá, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado que la mirada se había intensificado con el tiempo.

Durante el último año, Lincoln resintió todo el peso del accidente. Tardó en convencerse a sí mismo que no era culpable de todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo no era muy difícil el sentir rabia ante la situación. Los cambios de humor de Lynn, los ecos de las pisadas que lo despertaban a media noche cada vez que sus padres regresaban del trabajo, las extrañas botellas que se acumulaban en la habitación de las hermanas mayores... todas esas cosas no tardaron en sobrepasar su límite. Al final, Lincoln terminó siendo un insomne a la edad de catorce años.

Algunas noches mataba el tiempo con su teléfono y el wi-fi de su vecino, el señor Grouse. Otras noches, abría la ventana y fumaba, tratando que el humo no entrara en la habitación y molestara a Lily; mientras contemplaba todo lo que la noche tuviera que ofrecer... justo como hacía ahora.

Él, quien representaba la esperanza en su casa esperaba siempre ansioso la noche. En ese momento mágico del día revelaba a los sonidos nocturnos sus metas y sueños a los que estaba renunciando por el bienestar de su familia, no eran cosas graves y mucho menos secretas, sólo eran pensamientos privados y egoístas que prefería esconder de las chicas.

Claro que ahora las cosas eran diferente. Hasta hace unas horas el mundo estaba desprovisto de monstruos y héroes, ahora Lincoln podía ayudar realmente no sólo a su familia sino al mundo entero, podría deshacerse de las burlas en la escuela, no más "cara cortada" no más "frente en remodelación"

Está demás decir que no le gustaba la escuela, siempre tenía que estar en guardia contra los posibles problemas, siempre buscando las palabras adecuadas para embaucar y distraer. Claro que el problema se agravaba día con día ya que Lincoln nunca respondía a las provocaciones de sus abusivos por una promesa que le había obligado a hacer Lori: "no buscarse problemas".

Se sentía bien cuando estaba con sus hermanas, la extraña combinación que hacían entre ruido y silencio le permitía pensar. En cambio Lori era demasiado perfecta, observadora y manipuladora, sus exigencias, aunque bien intencionadas; eran ridículas e imposibles de cumplir.

En esos momentos de privacidad y meditación, Lincoln pensaba en el futuro. Era seguro que nunca volverían a ser como la familia que fueron en el pasado. Eso no era posible. Pero aún quedaba una pregunta inquietante ¿Cuánto podían empeorar las cosas?

Y la respuesta, inevitablemente lógica, era: "pueden empeorar y mucho".

Tenía la esperanza que al menos ahora, él podría tomar las riendas de la familia y por lo menos asegurar un buen futuro para sus hermanitas y una jornada laboral más llevadera para sus hermanas mayores y sus padres.

El tercer cigarrillo de la noche se consumió hasta la colilla, Lincoln se sacudió las cenizas de la ropa. El amanecer aún no estaba cerca de llegar pero Lincoln ya se sentía cansado. La sensación le gustaba, se sentía arrullado y no necesitaba esforzarse para dormirse.

Ya se estaba quitando la ropa para acostarse al fin cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo, al principio lo confundió con un poste... un poste mucho más enano que los demás y que antes no estaba ahí. Curioso se asomó una última vez por la ventana y vio a una chica de espaldas, descalza sobre la banqueta. Sólo usaba un ligero vestido verde en una noche tan fría.

Tenía una palidez lechosa, su piel blanca reflejaba el brillo de la noche. Era evidente que había tenido una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer, pero la mala postura dificultaba bastante el poder definir su talla con exactitud.

El pelo de un color dorado intenso ondeaba ligeramente con el aire helado, pero la mujer no parecía sentir las bajas temperaturas. Estaba completamente tranquila, así que la opción de ser la víctima de una violación quedaba descartada, aunque también pudiera tratarse de una drogadicta que estaba perdida.

La pálida mujer permaneció estática varios minutos frente a la casa, dándole la espalda a Lincoln, el chico pensó en llamar a la policía, pero eso alertaría a sus hermanas, y quería ocultarles que él tenía insomnio, no las preocuparía con un problema sin sentido.

Por fin la muchacha se movió, sus brazos estaban relajados a sus costados y por su pecho caído y quieto, Lincoln supo que no respiraba.

Siguiendo el movimiento del viento se dio la vuelta, y por un momento breve sus miradas chocaron. Lincoln ahogó un grito y se apartó de la ventana, asustado por la aparición.

Conocía ese atractivo rostro. Pero ¿acaso era posible?

No podía tener miedo, ya tenía poderes que dejaban en ridículo las historias ficticias que tanto le gustaba leer. Temblando volvió a acercarse a la ventana, ahora la avenida Franklin estaba vacía; su hermana había desaparecido.

La ausencia de la rubia lo asustó en lugar de tranquilizarlo, Leni realmente había estado frente a la casa. Ahora el cadáver podría estar en cualquier lado. Podía estar entrando en la casa en ese momento, Leni sabía que la ventana de la cocina no tenía seguro. Subiría lentamente las escaleras con ese caminar suave y rítmico que la caracterizaba.

Lincoln necesitaba adelantársele y enfrentarla antes que ese zombi llegara a la asegunda planta y atacara a sus hermanas... si, Lincoln cruzaría el pasillo con el viejo bate de baseball de Lynn y luego ¿y luego qué? Temía escuchar la voz de su preciada hermana, enfrentar esa carcaza muerta.

A lo mejor era la falta de sueño, ya estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse pero a lo mejor y estaba excediéndose; ¿y si era una alucinación suya y salía al pasillo a enfrentarse a un monstruo imaginario? igual alertaría a sus hermanas de su sonambulismo.

No, su mente armó rápidamente un plan; tomó el bate que le había heredado Jr. la navidad pasada, se sentó en la vieja cama de Leni teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastar los pies de su hermanita y esperó viendo a la puerta, si no oía nada en los próximos minutos se acostaría a dormir y dejaría de ver películas de terror con Lucy.

-o-

Lincoln se despertó al resbalársele el bate de la mano, adormilado revisó su reloj de muñeca: eran las 6:20 am, sus padres acababan de salir a iniciar su jornada laboral y él tendría que iniciar la suya en otros diez minutos, aprovechando que le había ganado al despertador decidió pararse de una vez.

Ya estaba vestido y se había bañado antes de dormirse, por lo que sólo le quedaba preparar el desayuno para sus ocho hermanas y la amiga de Lisa, tendrían que conformarse con un par de huevos por persona y quizá un poco de pan tostado.

El extraño sueño de Leni asechando en el patio volvió a su mente al acomodar el bate en su lugar. ¿La había visto realmente? Eso era imposible... como lo eran el obtener unas habilidades increíbles de un anciano con el poder de rejuvenecer.

Lincoln estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando la imagen que se empeñaba en olvidar volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión.

Su hermana estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, viendo fijamente la televisión apagada, con la frente sudorosa Lincoln trató de regresar a la segunda planta. No se arriesgaría a darle la espalda a esa cosa con apariencia de Leni, con cuidado intentó caminar de espaldas pero tan pronto se movió el escalón crujió, alertando inmediatamente al ser en el sillón.

La cosa miró hacia la escalera. Hasta ese momento Lincoln no la había visto directamente de enfrente; sólo le había alcanzado a ver la espalda y por un brevísimo momento parte del rostro, pero esta vez no había aire que moviera su largo cabello y ahora estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Lincoln pudo ver claramente la cara, la ceja izquierda estaba atravesada por una enorme herida abierta que no sangraba.

Sus ojos completamente grises y secos estaban enmarcados por un par de ojeras tan marcadas que parecían círculos negros. Lo peor era la expresión del rostro, la cara siempre dulce y relajada que caracterizaba a Leni se había endurecido a tal punto de parecer una máscara tallada en un seño de apatía constante.

Aquellos ojos empezaron a llenarse de una ansiedad frenética, se concentraban en él, mirándolo indudablemente.

Ambos se quedaron atrapados en esa incómoda situación por lo que pareció una eternidad, de pronto las alarmas de las hermanas empezaron a sonar en cada cuarto, la casa se llenaría de movimiento en unos instantes. Lincoln oyó un flap-flap-flap en el pasillo, el ruido de unas pantuflas sobre la alfombra se hacía más intenso, alguien se acercaba.

Lincoln se tragó el miedo, necesitaba encargarse de proteger a su familia así que pegó un salto desde donde estaba hasta el sillón, estiró ambos brazos y se preparó para gritar su palabra de poder tan pronto tuviera a esa cosa parecida a su hermosa Leni entre las manos.

– ¡SHAZA...! –El rostro del muchacho impactó limpiamente la mesita de noche, había atravesado a la criatura en lugar de taclearla.

La adrenalina corría a tope por sus venas, tan pronto como cayó se giró para no darle la espalda al espectro. Un hilo de sangre corría desde su nariz hasta su mentón, ya juntaba aire para exclamar su hechizo cuando ocurrió lo menos pensado.

–Linky ¿estás bien? –a pesar de ser muy diferente a la Leni que él conocía la voz era idéntica, quizá sólo un poco más sería.

–Yo... creo que si –Bien, tal vez la criatura no fuera necesariamente mala pero ¿por qué se parecía a su hermana en coma?

–Oh por dios... ¿puedes verme? ¡PUEDES VERME! –por el rostro seco y vacío de Leni pasó fugazmente una ráfaga de felicidad. De repente, como si supiera desde siempre quien era la hermana que había bajado, la cosa-Leni se dio la vuelta para encarar nuevamente las escaleras-. ¡LUCY, ÉL PUEDE VERME!

La gótica veía la escena con la boca abierta, tan grande había sido la sorpresa que la niña se había olvidado de ocultar sus emociones, Lincoln estaba tan sorprendido como su hermana pues nuevamente veía un aura gris saliendo del cuerpo de su hermana menor.

La niña al sentirse descubierta se sorbió los mocos, aspirando junto con ellos el aura mágica que la cubría. Con un dedo sobre los labios le dio a entender que guardara silencio.

– ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! –La ronca voz de Luna llegó desde arriba. Aunque Lincoln no podía verle los ojos a Lucy adivinó lo que quería darle a entender con la mirada.

–Lo siento chica, me tropecé con Cliff –Lucy le dio un pañuelo rosa con un bordado de "La Princesa Pony" para que se limpiara la sangre del rostro-. No te preocupes no me pasó nada.

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que oyeron el ruido en las habitaciones volver a la rutina normal.

Lucy jaló débilmente una manga del pijama de Lincoln, sin cruzar palabra guio al peliblanco al sótano, dejando a Leni en la sala. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta y ambos hermanos entraron sin molestarse en encender la luz. En medio de la oscuridad absoluta Lincoln podía sentir la respiración acelerada de su hermana, una mano delgada aferró su brazo con fuerza.

El sonido de un chasquido llegó a sus oídos, una débil lucecilla flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Al volver la luz a los ojos de Lincoln se percató de dos cosas; la primera y que llamó al instante la atención del muchacho fue que su hermanita parecía estar furiosa, y la segunda era que a pesar que habían dejado en la sala a la cosa-Leni ella estaba ahí con ellos, viéndolos impasible con una mirada atenta.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Lucy consiguió dominar sus emociones y recuperó su expresión estoica, muy parecida a la que tenía el espectro Leni. Tomó aire y habló utilizando su tono frio y monótono.

–Escucha hermano, sé que tienes casi tantas preguntas como yo en este momento, así que propongo que hablemos de esto después, con calma y en un lugar más privado. ¿Te parece?

Su hermano mayor no tuvo más opción que asentir.

Después de un incómodo desayuno, donde Lucy se empeñó en ignorar completamente a su hermano y este a su vez trataba de no reparar mucho en la presencia de su hermana Leni quien merodeaba a su antojo por los pasillos de la casa.

Las gemelas subieron a su habitación; Izzy tendría crías pronto y Lana le pidió a Lola que la ayudara a preparar un nuevo terrario para recibir a la nueva familia. Darcy y Lily tenían una partida pendiente de MonsofPocket y tan pronto terminaron de comer corrieron escaleras arriba, arrastrando a Lisa con ellas; para terminar con el juego.

Sólo quedaban sentados a la mesa las hermanas mayores y Lucy todas tomando una taza de café, Lincoln tenía un vaso de jugo en la mano.

–Y bien... ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? –Lucy alzó el rostro de su taza para encontrarse con la mirada sería de Luan. Al igual que Luna y Lynn, la comediante parecía estar muy preocupada por la actitud que la gótica tenía con su hermano varón.

Los hermanos de en medio hablaban muy seguido. Al menos una vez al día Lucy o Lynn buscaban a Lincoln para platicarle acerca de su día o para preguntarle por el suyo, los tres eran muy cercanos y pasaban bastante tiempo de calidad juntos, por lo que ver a dos de ellos evitarse mutuamente era algo muy raro.

–No sucede nada -respondió Lucy con su acostumbrado tono sepulcral-, sólo que Lincoln me aplastó al caerse de las escaleras y ni siquiera me ha pedido disculpas.

Lincoln no se defendió, no había oído la pregunta de Luan o la respuesta de Lucy por ver como Leni atravesaba una pared, sin notarlo siquiera; para desaparecer por fin de su vista. Un codazo de Jr. lo regresó a la conversación en la mesa.

– ¿Qué?... –la expresión de las hermanas fue suficiente para que Lincoln interpretara el silencio expectante-. Ah sí, ¡eso fue tu culpa! Dejaste una frazada en la escalera para que el gato durmiera.

–Las noches son frías –Lucy comprendió el juego de su hermano al instante-, Cliff ya es viejo y se puede enfermar.

– ¡¿Pero dejarlo dormir en las escaleras?! ¡Pude morir mujer! –Lincoln azotó, a modo de juego; su vaso de vidrio contra la mesa.

– ¡Pídeme disculpas! –vociferó Lucy intentando imitar la voz de un anciano.

– ¡OBLIGAME! –exclamó Lincoln utilizando una voz que podía pasar sin problemas como la voz del abuelo.

La escena le sacó una sonrisa a las tres hermanas mayores, en especial a Luan. Logrando pasar las dudas iniciales, ambos hermanos lograron aparentar mejor. Aún tenían que hablar pero no era posible hacerlo dentro de la casa. Por lo tanto, cada uno aviso por su cuenta que saldrían. Lucy no tuvo problema, sólo dijo que Lisa le había pedido un libro de la biblioteca y ella saldría a conseguirlo. En el caso de Lincoln las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles, Las dos hermanas mayores aún tenían muy fresco el recuerdo de ayer.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Lincoln? –Preguntó de repente Luna-. ¿Algún plan especial para hoy?

–Oh, nada importante –Lincoln estaba nervioso, su mano volvió a buscar la cajetilla que permanecía escondida en la bolsa de su pantalón-. Nada importante... solo unas cosas de las que necesito encargarme.

–Ya veo.

–Si...

–Bueno, no me tardo –sabía que intentar engañarlas le sería imposible en las circunstancias actuales. Con una sonrisa se despidió del trio de las mayores y comenzó a prepararse para salir a las calles frías.

–Espera niño –Luna lo detuvo agarrándolo de un brazo, parecía estar luchando por encontrar las palabras, al final suspiró derrotada.

–Sabes que te queremos, ¿no? –Luan aprovechó el silencio de su hermana-. Lo que te dijimos ayer sólo... sólo fue porque nos preocupamos por tu bienestar y quiero decirte que... confiamos en ti, sabemos que no se repetirá.

Había algo extraño con el tono de Luan, parecía resignada, como si supiera que Lincoln desobedecería tan pronto saliera por la puerta.

Una sensación de calidez creció en el interior del único hermano varón, la necesidad de reconfortarlas lo obligó a sincerarse, aunque sea un poco.

–Guardé un poco de dinero, quiero comprarle a Lily un regalo para navidad –dijo mientras seguía envolviéndose en suéteres y su abrigo-, ha estado insistiendo con unos pinceles...

Sus palabras lograron calmar a sus hermanas, pero a la vista de Lincoln no fue suficiente. Manteniendo la sonrisa, acaricio el rostro de Luna y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luan.

–Yo también las quiero, y no causaré problemas.

– ¡¿QUÉ, NO HAY PALABRAS BONITAS PARA TU HERMANA FAVORITA?! –el gritó de Lynn lo alcanzó cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta.

– ¡Oh que torpe soy! –Haciendo uso de una voz solemne respondió- díganle a Lily que la amo y que no tardo.

Cerró la puerta mientras oía a sus hermanas reír. "Siempre debes dejar a tú publico riendo".

A medida que se acercaba a la estación de autobús de la esquina, su sonrisa fue deshaciéndose lentamente. Sentía una plasta de emociones que no quería y ya no podía soportar. Necesitaba liberar presión. A pesar de las miradas que recibió de los que estaban esperando en la parada y de los letreros que lo prohibían, encendió un cigarrillo.

-o-

El punto de encuentro que habían acordado era un café en el centro del pueblo, a tan sólo media hora de camino desde su casa.

El lugar en cuestión era un edificio grande de ladrillo rojo de cuatro pisos, según le había explicado Lucy había sido construido a mediados del siglo XVIII y diseñado como cárcel militar para los condenados durante la guerra de independencia. Ahora era el lugar favorito para las reuniones del club de lectura al que pertenecía Lucy.

Sólo el primer piso funcionaba como cafetería, en la segunda planta había algunos negocios de productos ocultistas y tarot, en el tercer nivel estaba un bar que sólo abría de noche y en el último piso vivía el dueño del lugar.

Tan pronto Lincoln entró al Local, se sorprendió al ver la clase de clientes que concurrían el café: un grupo no muy nutrido de adolescentes vestidos con todas las tonalidades posibles de negro.

Su hermana estaba sentada en uno de los sillones más apartados. De entre todas las Loud, Lincoln apreciaba mucho a Lucy, no por saber mucho de poesía y filosofía, no. Lucy siempre tenía un consejo oportuno y sabía escuchar como nadie. Lincoln más que considerarla como una hermana, la veía como una gran amiga.

Justo lo que necesitaba, una mano amable y sabía.

–Hola Luz –Lincoln se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, algunos centímetros alejado de ella. Desde que cumplió los diez, ella insistía en mantener un amplio espacio personal cada vez que estaban solos en casa o salían a la calle.

–Buenas tardes... hermano –Lucy no levantó la vista de su pequeña libreta rosa, en la cual estaba escribiendo-. Te vez más desanimado que de costumbre.

–... Gracias, no fue una mañana muy común.

–Debo reconocer que los eventos recientes me tomaron por sorpresa- su suave voz tembló un poco-. No pensé que fuera posible obtener tanto poder tan rápido... ¿o es que siempre tuviste ese don y lo mantuviste en secreto de mí?

Lincoln reparó un poco más en la apariencia de su hermana, por fin había dejado de escribir y había levantado el rostro un poco, sus manos descansaban en forma de puños sobre sus piernas, tenía los labios tan apretados que su boca se había transformado en una fina línea pálida.

Lincoln no era el chico más listo que jamás hubiera existido, ni era capaz de darle consejos tan buenos como los de Haiku. Pero siempre, si algo ocurría, si Lucy lo necesitaba o si tan sólo quería platicar, él escucharía, estaría a su lado para ayudar. Era agradable saber que alguien como él estaba cuidándola.

Y por eso, que Lincoln le escondiera algo tan importante para ella resultaba doloroso.

Rompiendo la regla impuesta por su hermana, Lincoln agarró una de sus manos.

–Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no sé bien cómo es que o por qué obtuve eso que tu llamas "don", es por eso que quiero tú ayuda –Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron-. Además tú también me escondiste tus habilidades

–Yo no escondí nada. Pero admito que hace tiempo aprendí a aceptar que cualquier esfuerzo por demostrarles a ustedes la veracidad de la magia era un esfuerzo vano.

Lucy seguía con la mirada baja cuando volvió a hablar.

–Lincoln dime ¿Cómo obtuviste tu magia? ¿Acaso fue con algún elixir? ¿Entrenabas a mis espaldas?

–Nada de eso Luz, no me lo creerás pero un anciano muy extraño me los regaló, lo que sea que ves cada vez que te fijas en mí no es mas que una pequeña parte del poder que me otorgaron.

La mirada de Lucy busco la de su hermano, verdadera furia podía distinguirse a pesar del espeso flequillo.

–Yo me maté leyendo y practicando para llegar a donde estoy... y a ti sólo te lo regalan...

La niña quería llorar y su hermano lo sabía, Lincoln se tomó un momento para pensar sus palabras.

–Créeme yo estoy más perturbado por esto que lo que tú puedas imaginar, es un cambio inesperado, es algo para lo que nunca me preparé y comprendo que te sientas incomoda...

–Tú sabes que yo no me pondría celosa nunca ¿no?

Su voz había perdido esa monotonía susurrante, ahora era la voz de una niña normal, llena de miedo y confusión.

–Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero también soy consciente que aún te queda mucho por vivir. Tu fascinación con lo tétrico te ayuda a esconderte detrás de una máscara de seriedad, pero sé que eres tan vulnerable a esas emociones como Lynn o Luna, esa inquietud que tienes al sentirte traicionada es normal.

–Pero yo no soy normal, yo renuncié a esas emociones.

–Lucy –Lincoln apretó un poco más su mano, una sonrisa tranquilizadora se formaba en sus labios-, eres muy madura si, casi tanto como Lisa o Lori. Pero en el fondo, todos somos iguales, con miedos e inseguridades.

–Pero...

–Te pido ayuda, no lo hago porque tú sabes de esto. Bueno si es una gran ayuda que seas una experta en el tema pero quiero que me ayudes a comprender lo que me pasa porque sobre todas las cosas eres mi amiga.

Lucy no estaba convencida, se preparaba para ponerse de pie e irse sin ayudarlo cuando el brazo de su hermano envolvió sus hombros. A pesar que trataba mantener su expresión imperturbable, un leve rubor y confusión se mostraban en su rostro.

–Bien te ayudaré, sólo si prometes ayudarme tú a mí –se deshizo del abrazo cuando sintió una pequeña oruga caer en el cuello de su suéter-, además también quiero que me muestres ese "potencial oculto" del que me contaste.

–Si accedes a contarme lo que has estado haciendo con Lisa tienes un trato.


	6. Metamorfosis

Sin darle muchos detalles le contó de los planes de Lisa sobre ayudar a Leni a recuperarse completamente utilizando magia, claro que no mencionó que él era la nueva pieza clave para resolver el misterio de cómo acceder a la fuente de la magia en el mundo.

Lincoln escuchó atentamente toda la historia que Lucy trataba de contarle como verdadera. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera impacientado después de veinte minutos de habladurías sin sentido, pero él se quedó sereno, sin reclamar cada vez que escuchaba una incongruencia en el relato ni apurarla cuando la gótica se perdía en sus propias mentiras.

–Es por eso que Lisa pide mi ayuda –dijo al fin, creyendo que había logrado engañar a su hermano para que le confiara sus secretos.

Lincoln la veía a los ojos, de repente parecía que ni el espeso flequillo o las expresiones disimuladas podían evitar que él viera directamente su alma, descubriendo las mentiras al instante.

–Ya veo, realmente les interesa el lograr esto –dijo el adolescente, buscando algo en una de las bolsas del pantalón.

Con gesto serio sacó la cajetilla y un encendedor, el labio inferior de Lucy tembló al ver a su hermano mayor encender un cigarrillo y darle una larga calada.

–... Lincoln ¿qué estás...?

–Te propongo un nuevo trato –la interrumpió a media oración-, te ayudaré a llegar a "La Fuente de la magia" y no le contaré a nuestro "Dexter morboso" que delataste su plan secreto tú sola, si le cedes a Lily una pequeña porción de las galletas que escondes en el ático y prometes practicar conmigo eso de los hechizos... además, claro, de no contarle a ninguna de nuestras hermanas que me viste fumando ¿aceptas?

Toda la respuesta que pudo obtener de Lucy fue un ligero movimiento de la cabeza asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

Tan pronto como cerraron el trato con un informal apretón de manos fue cuando la cabeza le empezó a doler a Lucy, un ardor punzante que recorría desde la base del cuello hasta la sien, se trataba de una sensación dolorosa, casi incapacitante.

Sentía muchas ganas de comer, estaba por pedirle a su hermano que la acompañara de regreso a casa, cuando la campana que sonaba cada vez que la puerta principal se abría o cerraba salió volando.

Un grupo de tres enmascarados entró al café; sólo dos de ellos portaban unas pequeñas pistolas, el más fornido del grupo y quien parecía ser el líder empuñaba una palanca grande de metal, de esas que usan los ladrones en las películas y caricaturas para abrir cajas.

Lincoln le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a Lucy, quien tenía el cuello muy estirado en un fallido intento por aliviar las molestias que empezaban a parecerle insoportables, la niña no comprendía el cambio de humor.

–Supongo que aún quieres ver mis poderes en acción –una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en sus labios, le guiñó un ojo-, no parpadees si no quieres perderte del espectáculo.

Los hombres armados amenazaron a los clientes que tenían más cerca con guardar silencio o atenerse a las consecuencias, mientras que el líder discutía con el empleado que cobraba y daba el cambio.

Los hermanos estaban sentados en la parte de atrás, en un pequeño salón, que les daba cierta privacidad, formado por las paredes laterales de un inmenso reloj de péndulo y un estante cargado de libros polvorosos, se encontraban semi-ocultos a la vista de los asaltantes. Por lo que no fue muy difícil para Lincoln ocultarse detrás del sillón dónde estaba sentada su hermana.

Un relámpago perforó el techo, impactando directamente a Lincoln. Preocupada por el estado de su hermano, Lucy se puso de pie tirando al hacerlo una jarra decorativa que estaba apoyada en una mesa enana muy cerca de su asiento.

El sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose, así como de la pequeña explosión eléctrica alertaron al instante a los atracadores. El fulano de la palanca le hizo una seña a uno de sus cómplices para que fuera a investigar.

Un olor como de huevo podrido llenó la nariz de la niña, un instinto hasta entonces desconocido le ordenó aspirar el aroma y algo extraño sucedió: experimentó una sensación casi balsámica en la sien.

La sensación de alivio le ayudó a volverse consciente que estaba en peligro, Lucy giró el rostro lo más rápido posible para encarar a los malhechores. Sabía que en su estado hacer un movimiento brusco le provocaría mucho sufrimiento pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, el malestar en los músculos del cuello y la mandíbula se redujo a un simple hormigueo, incluso el dolor en la cabeza disminuyó, aunque no desapareció por completo.

– ¡DIJE QUE SE QUEDARAN QUIETOS! –Con el arma apuntando al pecho de Lucy el enmascarado empezó a acercarse -¡NIÑA, DILE A TU NOVIO QUE NI INTENTE HACERSE EL HÉROE!

Lucy vio por el rabillo del ojo como un hombre adulto se levantaba detrás de ella, justo del mismo lugar dónde momentos antes estaba escondido su hermano. El musculoso vestido de naranja caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar entre el cañón y la gótica, volteó por un instante y Lucy pudo verle la cara surcada por cuatro cicatrices que ya le eran conocidas.

Lincoln avanzó con rapidez, mucho más rápido de lo que es capaz cualquier ser humano; y hundió su hombro en el tórax del delincuente, derribándolo antes que pudiera reaccionar. Su cabeza, cubierta únicamente con un pasamontañas, chocó con el piso de madera y por un momento, después del golpe seco, todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

El primero en reaccionar fue el otro hombre con el arma, disparó tres veces antes que Lincoln lo alcanzara con un brazo extendido y lo sujetara con firmeza por el cuello, utilizando el dedo pulgar, el índice y el medio de la mano derecha apretó la mandíbula del enmascarado hasta que todos oyeron un crujido apagado. El sujeto cayó al suelo con la mandíbula ligeramente más estrecha, borbotones de sangre surgían de su boca abierta pero lo que llamó más la atención del asaltante jefe fue la expresión de terror absoluto en los rostros de todos los presentes y él no era el motivo, nunca había vivido algo así.

Sólo entonces supo que algo extraño había ocurrido, y seguía ocurriendo; pero no podía saber exactamente qué. Lo único de lo que era consiente era que tenía que actuar si no quería terminar como sus compañeros.

Agarró la palanca desde un extremo y utilizando toda la fuerza de ambos brazos se la arrojó en la cara a Lincoln, no se quedó a ver el resultado de su táctica desesperada pues tan pronto dejó de sostener su arma se giró y echó a correr hacía la puerta. El pedazo de hierro forjado rebotó en el rostro surcado de cicatrices como si de un juguete de plástico se tratase. Antes que el malhechor pudiera alcanzar el pomo de la puerta de vidrio, fue golpeado en la nuca por una taza blanca que Lincoln tomó de una de las mesas.

El cuerpo se desplomó inerte en un charco tibio de "café grande descafeinado, con leche de soya, con un shot de té chai y crema extra-batida". Entonces el hombre grande y fuerte que redujo sin ayuda a tres atacantes armados al mismo tiempo hizo algo imprevisto; sonriendo, arrodilló una pierna e hizo un dab.

– ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por ayudarnos señor...? –la gerente del local se acercó lo más que le permitió el mostrador, él podía haberles ahorrado un asalto pero justo por eso era más que lógico que tenía que guardar las distancias.

–Dígame "Thunder", todos lo hacen –un sonrisa fresca florecía en su rostro y contrarrestaba bastante con las cicatrices que lo cruzaban de lado a lado, haciéndolo ver inocente y más atractivo de lo que ya era-, y si quiere devolverme el favor, le confieso que últimamente ando muy corto de efectivo, señorita.

Lucy se quedó quieta al lado del reloj de péndulo, una de las balas perdidas había impactado en el estante, a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Su hermano terminó de contar los billetes que la gerente le había entregado y dejó la cafetería antes que llegaran los policías.

Después de que Lincoln saliera por la puerta principal, la sensación de alivio fue aterradoramente breve. La tensión volvió a hacerse presente en el cuello, los oídos se le taparon y sintió un hambre como nunca antes; una necesidad insaciable.

Desesperada corrió a la salida a buscar a Lincoln, avanzó algunos pasos por la banqueta hasta que la voz de su hermano la llamó desde un callejón, no necesitó que la llamaran dos veces para entrar al oscuro lugar. Al lograr acostumbrarse a la penumbra volvió a ver a su hermano en su forma normal.

– ¿Qué te pareció el acto? –Sonriente le mostraba algunos billetes verdes-, porque a esa chica le pareció que valía cien dólares ¡YO INVITO HOY LAS HAMBURGUESAS ERUCTO!

Se le acercó para darle los billetes, un sonido llegó a sus oídos; un zumbido... y provenía de su hermano.

Cortó la distancia que los separaba con dos pasos rápidos, acercó su oreja al pecho de Lincoln para oír mejor. El muchacho, nervioso retrocedió hasta topar con pared. Lucy trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero el esfuerzo empleado en aparentar serenidad le empezaba a colorear el pálido rostro de rojo.

Lincoln malinterpretó el rubor por lo que se puso más nervioso. Tragó saliva y se sacudió, pero Lucy no cedió ni un poco, lo detuvo del brazo cuando intentó apartarla. El sonido se hizo más fuerte, todo lo que Lucy podía escuchar en ese momento era un shuiz-shuiz-shuiz. El sonido venía desde dentro de él.

Si, sonaba como agua fluyendo dentro de una cañería. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que ese era el sonido de la magia fluyendo dentro de un cuerpo vivo. Su hermano intentó alejarla, Lucy afianzó su agarré y acercó su rostro un poco más al de su hermano, el cálido aliento del muchacho le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas.

– ¿Lucy?

Al último momento recuperó el control en su actuar.

–Yo... no... Lincoln no sé qué me pasa.

–Está bien –Sus nervios se suavizaron un poco con la mirada desesperada que adivinaba a través del pelo de su inmediata menor, lo primordial era calmarla-. ¿Te parece hablar en otro lugar? ¿Quizá con un poco de comida? Te invito un helado de fresa... las chicas no tienen por qué enterarse.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron con sorpresa. Siempre que Lincoln salía con cualquier hermana a algún lugar, era con un propósito en específico, algún favor para las mayores o para cuidar a las menores... siempre había un motivo.

Pero salir para comer y hablar, esa era una oportunidad que ninguna de las Loud había tenido. Tener una cita con su hermano era una novedad que ella tendría que declinar.

–No –agradeció que tuviera medio rostro escondido por el flequillo, de lo contrario le sería imposible aparentar indiferencia-. Me encantaría salir contigo, simplemente hoy no me siento bien... no me siento yo.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Podemos pasarla bien, no dejes que estos cambios te incomoden.

Su perseverancia, que normalmente despertaba fuertes emociones en ella, ahora solo generaba rabia.

–Lincoln, puedo tomar mis malditas decisiones sola. Quiero y puedo ir a casa por mi cuenta.

Se retiró aguantando las lágrimas, hablarle así le dolió casi tanto como la cabeza.

No esperó mucho tiempo, el autobús que la dejaba en la esquina de su casa llegó adelantado unos minutos. Se sentó al lado de la puerta de entrada, sumida en una especie de estupor.

Tres horas después, Lucy azotaba cajas en el ático, las herencias de la Bisabuela Harriet, los mismos libros que días atrás trataba con mucho cuidado ahora salían volando o perdían algunas hojas, sus manos subrayaban y anotaban algunos apuntes a gran velocidad en una libreta grande con forro de piel negra autentica, un regalo de Lori por su cumpleaños once, incluso vandalizó los libros que acababa de traer de la biblioteca.

-o-

– ¿Qué diferencia habrá entre el de pelo de camello a uno sintético? –Lincoln se había perdido en el área de papelería del centro comercial-. ¿Y qué demonios es un "Marta"?

Sostenía con ambas manos tres paquetes de pinceles, comparando las marcas. Trataba de estar seguro que su elección era la mejor para una artista novata, pero todos se veían igual para él. Armado de valor se acercó a la dependienta más cercana, dispuesto a quedar como tonto delante de la bonita pelirroja a cambio de poder responder sus dudas.

– ¿Cristina? –Ahí quedó todo el valor-. Yo... quería preguntarte sí sabes cuál es mejor o cuál es más cómodo ¿si el sintético o el natural?

El paquete que Lincoln sostenía en ese momento con ambas manos tenía forma cilíndrica. Nervioso, se había puesto a agitarlo en un continuo movimiento de arriba y abajo. Cuando la mente su mente detectó el malentendido ya era tarde.

Los ojos de la castaña pelirroja se abrieron como platos, tensó el cuerpo en clara señal de incomodidad. Nerviosa se alejó sin responder.

–Doy pena –Lincoln se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Primero Lucy descubre sus hormonas y ahora había incomodado a la chica más bonita de la escuela... otra vez. ¿Acaso el día podía empeorar aún más?

Después de deambular un poco más por la papelería, buscando cosas que pudieran servir como regalos para sus hermanas: un juego de dos lapiceras que simulaban una princesa y un sapo abrazados para las gemelas, una trampa atrapa dedos para Luan, una pelotita anti estrés para Lynn, unos aretes de clave de sol para la rockera, una propipeta verde para Lisa y para Lucy... ¿sería mucho un collar de la princesa pony? En otras circunstancias lo llevaría sin dudar pero ahora estaba consiente que podía malinterpretarse su regalo. No, no podía dudar y hacerle pensar a la más insegura de las Loud que la odiaba, hablaría con ella, después de darle su collar.

Llevó todo y algunas golosinas a la caja, y las pagó junto con algunas chucherías que vio antes de llegar, pero cambio a último momento varías veces de opinión sobre cómo pagar, no lograba decidirse si pagar con monedas o con billetes. Lincoln contó cuidadosamente las monedas, mientras la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador lo apresuraba sin dejar de mascar chicle, el muchacho se ponía cada vez más nervioso, contaba las monedas con más rapidez y cada tanto cometía algún pequeño error, finalmente el puñado de cambio se cayó al piso, abochornado no paraba de pedir disculpas mientras las recogía. Después cambio nuevamente de opinión y sacó un billete enrollado muy estrechamente. De repente parecía muy perdido, a punto de llorar. La mujer de la caja le dio el vuelto del billete y después cogió el cambio que él le ofrecía, luego devolvió algunas monedas. Lincoln estaba tan nervioso que tartamudeaba, las cicatrices le dieron un aspecto demacrado y frágil, era un pobre niño desvalido a causa de heridas graves y prematuras que limitarían para siempre su capacidad de disfrutar del mundo.

Con una sonrisa discreta salió del cálido centro comercial, afuera su aliento sacaba nubes de vapor.

Caminando mucho más tranquilo que momentos antes se dirigió a la estación del bus cargando dos bolsas negras, ahora era diez dólares más rico que cuando entró a la tienda aparte de poder sacar gratis algunos artículos de contrabando, podría venderlos después por buenos precios.

Sí, ya no era necesario ese actuar, pero seguía siendo emocionante.

Varios copos de nieve cayeron y se derritieron en sus pies después de unos segundos.

Una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se sorprendió porque nadie lo llamaba; al ver quién era el que hablaba casi deseo que el equipo de seguridad de la tienda lo hubiera descubierto. Desbloqueó la pantalla, respiró hondo y con el mejor tonó posible saludó.

–Hola Lori –justo la persona con quien menos se le antojaba hablar-, ¿cómo está todo en la gran ciudad?

Un sollozo apagado fue su respuesta.

– ¿Lori? ¿Qué ocurre?

–Linc... pasó algo, es sobre Ronnie Anne.

-o-

Luna estaba en el sillón viendo la televisión cuando tocaron a la puerta, ya habían pasado algunos minutos después de las seis de la tarde, era la hora de su documental de rock que había esperado toda la semana. Si era un vendedor de puerta en puerta él que la había interrumpido lo mataría y escondería el cuerpo en el sótano... en pedazos.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y todas sus ideas sobre buscar venganza en nombre del dios del rock "Valhallen" desaparecieron.

Lucy estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción... como siempre.

La niña no se movió y tampoco saludo, simplemente se quedó de pie en ese lugar.

Luna le tocó un brazo, el bícep se sentía rígido y su piel estaba pegajosa y muy fría, demasiado fría. Preocupada la estrechó en un abrazo, tratando de regresar el calor a su cuerpo.

Cuando la sintió removerse entre sus brazos la soltó, le retiró el cabello de la cara. Parecía que había llorado, los ojos estaban repletos de venas rojas, venas tan prominentes que la inquietaban. Se asomó a la calle ¿Quién la había traído?

No había ningún bus en la estación de la esquina, no se oía ningún motor alejarse a la distancia ¿acaso había venido caminando?

– ¿Lucy? –fue lo único que atinó a decir ante la actitud de la niña.

Luna la llevó dentro y cerró la puerta. Lucy parecía estar en shock. Había mugre en sus manos y en las rodillas Cuando la mayor revisó con cuidado notó que en el vestido negro habían manchas de sangre "¿dónde has estado?" pensó al ver mugre y raspones en todas partes.

– ¿Qué te pasó Luz? –Preguntó sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos-. ¿Cómo...?

Una idea horrible se formó en su frente.

–Lo bueno es que ya estás en casa –una lagrima solitaria cayó de un ojo de la niña-. Estarás bien, lo prometo.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina. Trataría de calmarla con comida y entonces... entonces llamaría a Luan, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

La sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, la miró desde la isla de la cocina mientras le servía algunas galletas, sus favoritas. La gótica permaneció sentada con las manos colgando a los lados, observando a su hermana mayor, ajena a todo lo demás. Luna se sentía estudiada.

Se acercó con el plato repleto. Luna se sentó a su lado, en la misma silla que antes usaba Leni.

–Vamos spooky, come algo –le dijo, pero su hermanita no se movió. Ella tomó la galleta que estaba hasta arriba del montón y la mordió de tal forma que la hizo tronar, todo eso para estimular el apetito, pero Lucy no reaccionó. Ahora la que lloró en silencio fue Luna. Algo muy malo le había sucedido a la poeta, quizá... esta vez apartó con más trabajos la idea de su mente.

–Ven.

Lentamente la llevó a su habitación, ella entró primero esperando encontrar ahí la ayuda de Lynn pero no había nadie, Lucy entró después. Sus ojos miraron el cuarto sin reaccionar a nada, como si lo que tuviera frente a ella fuera una imagen abstracta.

Mantuvo la expresión en blanco hasta que su mirada se topó con algunos libros regados sobre su cama. Con una sonrisa que recordaba bastante a la de Lisa, Lucy sacó los libros que traía en su bolsa y volteó todo el cuerpo para ver a su hermana mayor.

–Unidad fraternal mayor, deseo estar sola unos momentos.

Las palabras y la voz ronca que salió desde la garganta de la niña le puso la piel de gallina a Luna, parecía que le hablaba desde un tubo rígido "a lo mejor y se enfermó por venir caminando" la consoló su mente.

–Claro chica, te traeré una pastilla para esa garganta.

Lucy no había cambiado la postura en lo más mínimo, la sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

–Antes, llama a la inteligente y dile que venga... por favor.

Lisa no encontró a su hermana en la habitación, por lo que sin dudarlo subió al ático y ahí vio a Lucy sentada en medio de un mar de hojas sueltas, escribiendo tan fuerte que parecía que la pluma se iba a romper.

–Deberías descansar un poco –La voz de Lisa sonó tímida y chillona-, me dijeron que tuviste un día pesado.

Lucy volteó a verla, su cuello produjo un crujido sonoro que preocupó bastante a la otra. No tenía un simple problema con la garganta, dudaba que las pastillas de paracetamol que llevaba con ella fueran de ayuda.

– ¿Te ayudo con algo? –preguntó con la cabeza apenas asomada por el marco, apretaba firmemente la escalera.

–Pronto te daré algunos diseños, llegaremos a la fuente muy pronto.... Y tráeme un poco de agua –la voz silbó en su garganta, como si de vapor se tratase-. Que sea dulce y tibia. Disuelve un poco de miel o lo que sea.

Lisa se quedó quieta, mirando a su hermana sin saber qué hacer.

–Creo que tengo algunas sustancias que serán de mucha más ayuda para tu garganta, quizá podamos...

Un castañeo de dientes que parecía gruñido fue su respuesta.

–Lisa... tráeme el agua que pedí ¡Después haz lo que quieras y aléjate de mí!

Con lágrimas en los ojos la niña bajó la escalera sin darle la medicina a su hermana. Nunca, por peor que fuera el experimento o por más que violara la privacidad de sus hermanos... nunca le habían gritado así.

Sentía, de repente miedo de su hermana.


	7. El conocimiento duele

Lincoln se había sentado en la banca de la parada de bus, ignorando el frio desde hace medía hora. Había empezado a nevar ligeramente.

Su mente aún repetía la llamada de Lori...

–Estaba con Bobby en la universidad cuando sucedió, fue ayer. Hoy el seguro declaró la pérdida total, supongo que querían quedar bien ante los medios... no sé –Lori se sonó la nariz por tercera vez durante la llamada-. Pero nadie pudo festejar, María; la madre de Bobby, sigue internada... no me quieren decir cómo está, pero creo que es grave.

El corazón de Lincoln empezó a latir más rápido desde que la plática empezó. Sí, él sabía sobre el asunto del incendio, pero no conocía los detalles y Lori en el primer acto inconsciente de su vida se los estaba contando todos, sin ocultarle nada.

– ¿No has sabido nada de Ronalda? Ustedes siempre fueron cercanos, estoy segura que si le ha hablado a alguien tienes que ser tú.

– ¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo a Ronnie?

–Yo... yo no sabía si era lo correcto decirte.

–Lori, creo que ya es muy tarde para intentar ocultarme las partes feas –quizá podría ayudar a relajar a su hermana con algún comentario amistoso, algo que alejara la mente de ambos del horrible rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

–La abuela de Bobby, Rosa... ella asegura que fue Ronalda la que inició el fuego...

-o-

Lynn estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, Luna y Luan se ocultaban detrás de ella, todas estaban viendo fijamente a Lucy, quien sólo se movía ocasionalmente para arrancar una hoja de uno de sus viejos libros y copiaba su contenido en una libreta nueva. La niña estaba arrodillada escribiendo viendo de reojo la pared contaría; había dejado el vaso semivacío a su costado, la azúcar disuelta enturbiaba el agua. La gótica se puso de pie ocasionando que las mayores brincaran, Lynn meció el peso de su antiguo bate entre sus manos.

–Todo listo. Hermana mayor ¿Qué hacemos? –Lisa nunca pensó que diría esas palabras, ella que siempre era la que tenía las respuestas ahora estaba orillada a hacer el papel de "apoyo técnico".

–Dibuja esto –Lucy se acercó a su hermana casi deslizándose por el piso liso de cemento del sótano y le mostró una ilustración hecha a mano en su libreta rosa-, y tráeme un poco más de agua.

Al recibir la señal del señalador laser de Lisa, una máquina apoyada en un trípode disparó un láser contra la pared, lentamente se empezó a imprimir en un intenso color negro sobre un ladrillo de la pared un dibujo extraño, la tercer runa que llevaban en la tarde, tenían planeado dibujar otras nueve.

Lucy inclinó el cuello hacía atrás para poder beber, el resto del líquido deslizó por su garganta; a Lisa se le ocurrió que realmente se estaba obligando a tragar el contenido.

– ¿No quieres descansar? Ya llevamos acá abajo algunas horas y aún no me dejas revisar tú garganta.

Escupió parte del contenido, los hombros de la niña genio temblaron mientras veía la mezcla opaca escurrir por la escalera. El primer impulso fue correr a ocultarse detrás de sus hermanas en la escalera, pero ya podía escuchar la voz de Lincoln: "No molesten a Lucy, necesitamos estar para ella, demostrarle que es importante para la familia".

–Creo que nuestro propósito real es más importante –Lisa volvió a escuchar el castañeo de dientes, el gruñido se hacía cada vez más animal-, piensa, estás tan cerca de obtener conocimiento invaluable, no te quiebres tan pronto.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad fue a la cocina y regresó con el vaso lleno y una servilleta de papel.

El teléfono de Luna vibró, al desbloquear el aparato se topó con una notificación de "Flipp's, Comida y Combustible" desde que el viejo Flipp aprendió a usar el internet no pasaba un solo día sin llenar la red de anuncios. Ya estaba por volver a apagar la pantalla cuando vio el icono de la aplicación verde de mensajería iluminarse con un pequeño número "1" en color rojo brillante.

Era un mensaje de su mamá que decía:

Mamá: «No se queden despiertas hasta tarde. La pasta estaba muy rica. Su padre y yo lamentamos llegar tarde.

Los amamos, m y p».

Luna había visto el mensaje recién lo había recibido, sabiendo que su madre aún no cerraba el chat se vio obligada a responder.

Luna: «No problema :D»

Frunció el ceño mientras regresaba el aparato al bolsillo; el reloj digital indicaba que ya faltaban dos minutos para las nueve de la noche, sí Lincoln no llegaba pronto tendría que salir a buscarlo.

– ¡Maldición! Luan, te quedas a cargo.

– ¿Pasó algo?

–No Lynn, sólo irá a buscar a Lincoln –la comediante no podía sonreír al ver el estado de su hermana gótica, parecía un trauma profundo-, sólo iba a caminar ya se tardó bastante.

Llamaron a la puerta, cuatro golpes secos, sin ritmo. Ninguna de las hermanas se movió, Las gemelas y la más pequeña de toda la familia llegaron corriendo desde la sala, Lily anunció con una vocecita.

–Están llamando a la puerta ¿la abro?

–Ya le dijimos que no –Lola hablo primero-, primero debe de...

–... saber quién es –Finalizó la rasposa voz de Lana-. Eso es lo que una persona responsable hace.

– ¡YA LLEGUÉ! –La voz de Lincoln tronó desde afuera.

Después de escuchar el grito, toda pizca de "responsabilidad" se esfumó. La primera en reaccionar fue la pequeña Lily, Lynn llegó instantes después.

La menor de las Loud abrió la puerta con el resto de las hermanas detrás de ella, peleándose para poder ver a través del marco de la puerta.

El sonriente adolescente de pelo blanco sostenía algunas bolsas de plástico negras y tres inconfundibles cajas cuadradas, al verlas, todas las hermanas empezaron a salivar con anticipación pero lo que llamó la atención de Lily no fueron las extrañas bolsas que su hermano insistía en esconder detrás de su cuerpo, fueron las marcas debajo de los ojos de Lincoln, había estado llorado.

– ¿Ordenaron pizza chicas?

Un grito de felicidad fue la respuesta general. Utilizando cada truco y maña que conocía logró llevar las cajas hasta la mesa, solo entonces sintió la vista de reproche de Luna y Luan "¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?" le dijeron moviendo los labios, él le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

En cuanto abrió la primer caja, nadie dudó en tomar una rebanada. Últimamente sólo hacían dos comidas al día, sin contar el pequeño almuerzo que todas tomaban en la escuela, en el caso de Luan era en la tienda de discos, por lo que siempre tenían hambre.

Con comida en sus bocas, el humor grupal empezó a mejorar. Entonces Lincoln notó una nueva silla vacía y a Lisa llenando dos platos con tres rebanadas de pizza cada uno. Recordó la conversación con Lucy y supuso que ambas continuarían con sus investigaciones de su proyecto "secreto", las ayudaría en cuanto se lo pidieran, su época de solucionar los problemas de sus hermanas a cambio de su dignidad se había acabado.

Inmerso como estaba, oyendo las conversaciones que surgían de un extremo de la mesa y terminaban en el contrario, viendo el color de las paredes y a sus hermanas devorando lo que tuvieran enfrente; Lincoln obtuvo lo que quería, un sentimiento de normalidad. Pero después descubrió que en cada cosa que veía lograba distinguir el paso del tiempo: las gemelas tenían ahora una dentadura perfecta, a Lisa empezaban a crecerle algunos dientes propios y ni Leni ni Lori estaban comiendo con ellos... físicamente al menos pues Leni estaba muy ocupada saliendo al patio trasero para entrar segundos después y volver a salir; la ilusión de bienestar se rompió al fin cuando vio a Lily sonriendo y sacándole la lengua a modo de juego a Luan.

Sus ojos se llenaron poco a poco de agua hasta que se derramó el contenido sobre sus mejillas, en un último intento obstinado para no llorar mantuvo la sonrisa. Se quedó quieto en la silla, al margen de todas las conversaciones.

–Papi... ¿Por qué lloras? –La primera en darse cuenta del estado de su guardián, como siempre, fue Lily- ¿te sucedió algo malo?

– ¿Qué...? no, no pasó nada –Cuando Lincoln alzó la vista se encontró con seis pares de ojos viéndolo atentamente, con una mano se limpió la cara aunque seguía derramando lagrimas-, no pasa nada. Estoy llorando para desquitar el dinero que gasté en darles de comer... -se sorbió la nariz y continuó hablando entre risa y llanto-, todos mis ahorros desperdiciados, en ustedes chicas.

El llanto del muchacho se hizo más amargo pero la mayoría de sus hermanas ya no le prestaban atención, creyeron ciegamente las palabras de su hermano y siguieron comiendo entre risas y arremedos por la extraña reacción del muchacho.

-o-

Lisa estaba entrando a la cocina, el bocado de queso por fin comenzaba a enfriarse lo suficiente para poder masticarlo cuando oyó un ruido, una de las cajas del sótano se había caído.

Lisa se quedó inmóvil al inicio de la escalera. Sin atreverse a bajar.

Más que el ruido de las cosas cayendo al suelo, le asustó el silencio absoluto que le siguió.

Volteó hacía la sala, donde hace mucho tiempo estaba "la mesa de los grandes", ahí estaba su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, esforzándose para mantener su sonrisa mientras le servía al resto una segunda ronda de pizza de tres quesos.

La niña regresó la mirada hacía el sótano, creyó ver un par de ojos brillantes allí abajo. Realmente no podía ver nada, el lugar estaba a oscuras, algo extraño incluso para Lucy ya que cada vez que la gótica se internaba en lugares tenebrosos siempre llevaba consigo una linterna para poder leer libremente.

Murmurando palabras, que bajo ninguna circunstancia soltaría frente a su familia, empezó su descenso al sótano, no quería volver la situación entre Lucy y ella más incómoda por lo que tampoco se molestó en volver a encender la luz sin consultarlo con la pelinegra.

A medio camino, en el descanso de las escaleras, Lisa se detuvo. Alcanzó a distinguir un cuerpo arrodillado contra la pared. Era Lucy, su hermana, la otra persona en la casa capaz de dejar de lado sus propias actividades para escuchar sobre sus problemas. Lucy escribía en la pared de forma peculiar, el brazo que no ocupaba estaba completamente rígido, el brazo derecho estaba apoyado sobre la pared, y parecía estar lamiendo la inscripción criptica recién escrita pues tenía la boca tan cerca de la misma, por el movimiento de la cabeza parecía estar leyendo con la lengua.

Lucy cerró la boca, se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana menor; Lisa la saludó con la mano.

–Traigo comida –dijo sintiendo vergüenza del miedo que reflejaba su voz-, no puedes negarte a cenar.

Al terminar de bajar, dejó los platos sobre la lavadora y alcanzó el interruptor, sin preguntar encendió las luces.

Nada sucedió.

Más nerviosa que antes lo intentó varias veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado en todos los intentos

–Esta fase la tenemos que hacer a oscuras –como siempre, Lisa no sintió a su hermana acercarse pero esta vez el susto fue mayor-, por eso retiré la bombilla.

El techo medía dos metros y medio, ni Lynn podía brincar tan alto. La respiración se le empezaba a acelerar mientras extraños pensamientos empezaban a acosarla; "mi cuarto no era el único lugar donde había riesgos de resultar contaminada con algún químico peligroso o un sobre estimulante físico, tendría que investigar, hacerle estudios, tendría que... ponerla en cuarentena."

–Usé la escalera –un solitario dedo señalo una escalera plegable en el fondo de la habitación-, ni Lynn puede alcanzar el techo.

En silenció tomó uno de los platos y se quedó viendo lo que contenía. Lisa creyó, si hubiera sido una niña más normal lo llamaría "intuición", que su hermana había olvidado o no reconocía las características de la pizza, parecía confundida ante el platillo.

Después de unos inquietantes segundos se metió un triángulo a la boca y masticó.

–Entre el cuarto oscuro y el cabello sobre los ojos no puedo ver muy bien, perdón.

-o-

Puso las bolsas con los obsequios entre los viejos peluches de Lola, hacía años que la pequeña princesa había dejado de buscarlos y a Lily no le gustaban tanto los muñecos de felpa como para meterse al oscuro cuarto a buscar algo.

Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y al comprobar que no había muros en la costa cerró la puerta del armario de blancos y avanzó hasta su nuevo cuarto, al abrir la puerta se topó con su hermana mayor de espaldas a la puerta; Leni estaba sentada en la antigua cama de Lori, viendo fijamente la calle a través de la ventana. Con el rostro encendido cerró la puerta rápidamente

– ¡Lo siento Leni, no quise espiar! –había hablado sin pensar, Luna acababa de salir del baño, con una mirada entre preocupación y reproche se metió a su habitación.

–Lo siento, me ganó la costumbre –le dijo a la puerta cerrándose-, no... hace caso.

Volvió a abrir la puerta, su hermana de cabello dorado ya no estaba en ningún lado. "¿Cómo se sentirá estar en su lugar?" pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama, la misma en la que estaba sentada hace unos momentos Leni.

Un leve jaloneo en su manga lo sacó de su nube de pensamientos, al voltear vio a su hermanita bebé, quien le ofrecía una solitaria galleta amarilla.

–Linky, mira lo que me dio Lucy –tenía en el rostro y sobre los hombros algunas migajas-, eran bastantes pero ocurrió algo y...

Mientras le quitaba las migajas de encima, Lincoln escuchaba atentamente las escusas que le estaba contando Lily para explicar por qué no le había guardado más de una galleta, siempre se sorprendía al oírla hablar, lo hacía tan claramente y con tanta naturalidad que estaba seguro que Lisa tenía algo que ver con ese pequeño logro.

–... y es por eso que sólo quedó esta, pero quiero que tú la comas.

Sintió que un calor agradable inundaba su corazón, con una gran sonrisa tomó la galleta, al hacerlo sintió como uno de sus ojos temblaba. La galleta estaba fría y aguada, seguramente la niña la había tenido en la mano todo el rato y cuando descubrió que ya no estaba crujiente la apartó del resto.

Aun así la colocó en su boca y masticó, al hacerlo el rostro de la niña se iluminó. Con un grito agudo se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano mayor, le llenó la frente y una mejilla de besos con sus labiecitos húmedos. De repente la galleta ya no estaba tan mal.

Lily salió corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al pasar por la puerta tuvo que tener cuidado puesto que Lynn Jr. estaba recargada en el marco de la misma. La deportista había visto toda la escena. Cuando se quedaron solos le habló a su hermano.

–Recuerdo que papá hacía eso cuando alguna de nosotras no quería comer algo, claro que eso era cuando éramos bebés –tenía en el rostro una sonrisa cálida-, sabes... serías un gran padre.

Los recuerdos de la plática con Lucy y de la llamada de Lori volvieron a su mente, atormentando su consciencia, de repente la mirada intensa que le dedicaba su hermana lo puso muy incómodo.


	8. Reparando el Vinculo

Cuando Lincoln abrió los ojos el día domingo lo primero que vio fue un rostro pálido y marchito justo enfrente del suyo y dos ojos vacíos y muertos viéndolo fijamente; se mordió la lengua para ahogar el grito. Tratando de alejarse del fantasma de su hermana se impulsó hacía atrás, calculó mal el brinco y terminó cayendo en el espacio que se formaba entre la cama y la pared.

Se quedó quieto tan pronto cayó al suelo, deseando no haber despertado a Lily; no sabía qué hora era pero el sol aún no salía por lo que no podían ser pasadas las cinco de la madrugada. Molesto buscó con la vista a Leni, sin encontrarla en el sitio donde estaba hace unos instantes.

Un mechón de pelo dorado se asomaba por debajo de la cama, dudoso de que fuera una buena idea, se agachó a ras del piso para poder ver. Ahí estaba Leni, acurrucada de forma extraña en posición fetal.

–Hola hermanito – esbozó una sonrisa que no podía ni compararse con la que Lincoln solía ver en ese rostro cada mañana.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo Leni? –Lincoln tragó saliva, la posición del cuello de la rubia no era natural-. ¿Sabes que este es mi cuarto momentáneamente, verdad?

–Los estaba cuidando –respondió a su vez, ignorando la queja de su hermano-, el devorador está cerca.

– ¿El qué...?

Un ruido se escuchó en el ducto de ventilación, Lincoln se paró sobre la cama lo más rápido posible y alcanzó a ver una figura oscura moverse, soportando su peso con ambos brazos alcanzó el techo y abrió la rejilla asomando por ella únicamente la cabeza; el ducto estaba vacío. Usando la lámpara de su teléfono celular se puso a revisar las paredes del ducto. Vio huellas "¿Cómo es que hay huellas en las paredes?" pensó, también había una mancha de lo que parecía mayonesa y kétchup, estuvo a punto de enojarse por imaginarse a Lucy robando la comida del refrigerador para comerla oculta en la oscuridad.

Se acercó un poco y tocó la espesa mancha con la punta de los dedos. La sustancia blanca parecía flema y definitivamente la roja no era salsa de tomate. No le gustaba imaginar cosas, en un solo impulso se descolgó y cerró la rejilla, con el corazón acelerado se sentó sobre la cama para poder pensar.

El teléfono de Lincoln vibró provocándole un escalofrío. Cansado de los mensajes de Lori lo revisó rápidamente, decidido a bloquearlo después de leer el mensaje; "Flipp's Comida y Combustible te invita a..."

– ¡Maldito Flipp! –por la mañana investigaría como bloquear los molestos mensajes.

Sabía que Lucy era muy golosa en cuanto a golosinas, pero llamarle "Devorador" ya era una exageración por parte de Leni. La rubia no aparecía por ningún lado para preguntarle acerca de su comentario y el reloj del celular marcaba cuatro horas después de la media noche, no estaba entre sus planes madrugar un domingo por lo que volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas y cerró los ojos.

Después de algunos minutos oyó un llanto quedito, sus parpados se despegaron cual resortes, fue necesario que dejara pasar algunos segundos sin moverse para volver a escuchar el llanto, sin hablar se acercó a la cama de su hermanita bebé.

– ¿Qué pasa solecito? ¿No puedes dormir?

No tenía la lámpara de su celular encendida, y por la oscuridad reinante en la habitación no podía distinguir nada, pero sintió una manita cerrarse alrededor de su brazo pidiéndole silenciosamente que se acercara un poco más, tan pronto como se acercó, su nariz notó un olor agrio. Cuando finalmente pudo acostumbrarse nuevamente a la falta de luz notó a su hermanita abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a bun-bun. Lo más preocupante para él era ver a la niña llorar.

–Lily –dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama-. ¿Qué pasó?

–Papi... me desperté para ir al baño –dijo ella mientras apoyaba su frente en el dorso de la mano de su hermano mayor-. Pero oí ruidos en las tuberías y me dio miedo... y yo... y yo... no pude aguantarme.

Lily volvió a llorar, está vez sin contenerse. Lincoln no la juzgó, le llevaba poco más de diez años y aun así también estuvo a punto de hacerse encima por los mismos ruidos.

Hacerla sentir segura y protegida era su trabajo como hermano mayor; así como estaba con un pie arrodillado al lado de la cama la sacó de las cobijas y la abrazó sentándola sobre su pierna, sin importarle mancharse también del "accidente" de su hermana menor. La niña no se calmó inmediatamente, pero el apapacho fue suficiente para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, él le sonrió y le secó las lágrimas.

–Ahora debemos ir al baño, limpiarte y cambiarte de ropa ¿sí? –le dijo con voz dulce. Ella asintió.

Lincoln tomó una playera blanca y unos pantalones purpuras de la cómoda de la niña, la llevó de la mano hasta al baño. Preparó el agua para una ducha rápida, desvistió a Lily y se aseguró que se lavara y se secara bien, entonces la vistió una vez más y por sentido común escondió la pijama manchada en el fondo de la canasta de la ropa sucia, Lincoln supuso que Lily querría que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Cuando salieron del baño media hora después, Lily se moría en agradecimientos para su hermano mayor mientras le decía que lo quería "mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho". Escucharla le derritió el corazón.

–Lincoln –le dijo la niña deteniéndose junto a la cama de su hermano mayor.

Lincoln se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres que compartamos cama...? Pero sólo por hoy ¿sí?

Los ojos azules de la niña se iluminaron tanto que incluso entre toda la oscuridad él era capaz de distinguirlos.

– ¡SÍ! –Exclamó con ilusión-. Sí es que puedo... claro.

–No hay problema.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama de Lincoln. Lily tenía la almohada grande de su hermano, él tenía su propio brazo. Lily amaba estar junto a su hermano. Se acostaron uno junto al otro, Lincoln abrazó el pequeño cuerpo y ambos cerraron los ojos.

– ¿Lincoln? –Preguntó la niña en voz baja en medio de la oscuridad.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Tú me quieres?

Lincoln sonrió. Esa era la pregunta más fácil y más difícil de responder. Acurrucó a su hermana en el espacio que se formaba entre su brazo y su axila, mientras jugaba delicadamente con el pelo dorado, contestó.

–Te amo Lily – le dio un beso en la frente-, descansa solecito.

Cuando una respiración suave y pareja comenzó a escapar de la boquita de Lily, Lincoln volvió a besar su frente y se durmió. Pronto, ambos ronquidos se sincronizaron y unidos en un abrazo del más tierno amor, soñaron felices por el resto de la noche.

Momentos después, cuando Lincoln y Lily ya estaban dormidos, por el ducto de ventilación llegó Lisa con su equipo portátil de "detección y retención de material orgánico peligroso".

-o-

El domingo fue un día bastante tranquilo, sin contar las insistentes preguntas de Luna y Luan sobre el origen del dinero con el que compró las pizzas y los obsequios. Lincoln no estaba en su mejor estado para poder resistir las intenciones de sus hermanas por lo que decidió salir de la casa un rato, quizá iría al árcade o a visitar la tienda de Flipp; se había quedado sin cigarrillos y el viejo hombre era el único que le vendería esa clase de productos a un menor de edad.

Finalmente terminó regresando a casa a las ocho de la noche, justo a tiempo para preparar una cena ligera y darle las buenas noches a su hermana menor.

Quizá si hubiera decidido quedarse en casa como hacía siempre hubiera descubierto a Lisa tratando de sacarle una muestra de sangre a Lucy o a la misma Lucy robando algunos de los repites y ratones de Lana.

-o-

El tan esperado lunes llegó, ese día sería el día en el que Lincoln recuperaría el cariño de su mejor amigo... o moriría en el intento. Claro que aún tenía que cumplir con todas sus obligaciones diarias en cada clase y algunas con la familia.

Después de salir de la escuela, Lincoln tenía que recoger a Lisa y a las gemelas de la feria de ciencias del segundo grado, pero no estaba en sus planes hacerlo; había aplazado bastante la disculpa que le debía a Clyde, por lo que en secreto de las artistas del hogar arregló con las gemelas y Lisa un plan para poder ausentarse de ese compromiso, estaba muy seguro que al final las tres pedirían una gran compensación por encubrirlo con las mayores, sin embargo ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

El trato con sus hermanas le dejaba un problema menos, pero aun así tenía que atender cuatro clases antes de poder hablar con Clyde.

Con mucho esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad esperó al descanso, después de buscar por los pasillos por diez minutos sin encontrarlo decidió buscar en el patio, fue entonces qué vio el tan conocido afro y los lentes de pasta gruesa a través de una de las muchas ventanas que daban a la cafetería.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala común empezó a repasar las palabras que había preparado durante todo el domingo, de repente su discurso le parecía soso, poco convincente. No estaba seguro de que le diría al afroamericano, pero ahora estaba claro que la peor opción era recitarle un monologo pre-ensayado.

Sentía su estómago retorcerse y sudor escurrir desde sus manos. Mientras se acercaba al comedor trató de utilizar los métodos que le habían enseñado sus hermanas para dominar el pánico, sin embargo los nerviosos se impusieron al final; abrió la puerta doble de un empujón que resultó ser demasiado fuerte. El estruendo de las puertas chocando con la pared fue enorme. Apenado se cubrió con una mano la cara de los cientos de estudiantes que lo voltearon a ver.

Ahí estaba Clyde, en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la barra de comida, agradeció que el afroamericano estuviera acompañado por Haiku, desde que habían iniciado la secundaría ambos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, seguro sería más fácil hablar con la gótica en medio de los dos. Con paso firme se acercó a la mesa que la pareja estaba ocupando, era el equivalente a "la mesa pegajosa" que tenían en la primaria.

Haiku lo vio acercarse y después de dudarlo unos segundos le dio un codazo a Clyde. Cuando Lincoln llegó, Haiku se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa como saludo para su antigua cita en cambio Clyde se quedó quieto dándole la espalda al muchacho.

–Hola Lincoln... ¿qué trae tu atormentada alma a este lugar?

Aunque Lincoln no podía ver el rostro de Clyde le pareció que tensaba el cuerpo mientras que con una mano retorcía una servilleta.

–Clyde, vengo a pedirte perdón –Cualquier plan que Lincoln hubiera preparado en su corta caminata hasta la mesa había perdido de repente todo valor-, sé que no he sido una buena persona contigo últimamente... pero quiero decirte que puedo cambiar –Algunas risas se oyeron en el fondo–, espera... creo que lo dije mal –como era de esperar, su cerebro falló en darse cuenta del malentendido rápidamente.

–A lo que me refiero es, que ahora sé cuáles son mis prioridades y quiero recuperar a mi hermano, mi único mejor amigo... –Lincoln parpadeo varías veces y desvió la mirada por un momento-, ¿sabes? es agradable tener a alguien con quien contar...

Lincoln estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta que un pequeño tumulto empezaba a formarse a su alrededor; las clases en la secundaría regional de Royal Woods podían llegar a ser bastante tranquilas por lo que cualquier cosa que rompiera la acostumbrada rutina llamaba rápidamente la atención.

Algunos chicos ya empezaban a murmurar por lo bajo. Durante todo el tiempo que duró Lincoln hablando, Clyde no había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez. Los ojos de Haiku empezaron a saltar entre ambos jóvenes, el recuerdo de su última pelea estaba fresca en la mente de todos los estudiantes. La tensión era tanta que se podría cortar un trozo con el dedo como si de algo tangible se tratase.

– ¡Oh por favor! –Explotó Lincoln, cediendo finalmente a sus nervios-. ¿¡Ahora tienes la autoridad moral para juzgarme!? ¿¡TÚ QUÉ SABES DE DESESPERACIÓN!? ¿¡ACASO TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE SE SIENTE VER A TU MADRE LLEGAR A LA UNA DE LA MADRUGADA DE UN TRABAJO HORRIBLE Y QUE ESTÉ TAN CANSADA QUE SE QUEDE DORMIDA EN UN MUGROSO SILLÓN!? ¿¡ACASO ERES CAPAZ DE IMAGINAR COMO ME SIENTO CUANDO VEO A MIS HERMANAS TRABAJAR!? –La voz de Lincoln empezaba a temblar, tenía los puños y los parpados apretados-, ¡LA PERSONA MÁS INOCENTE QUE CONOCÍ ESTÁ ARRUMBADA EN UN HOSPITAL...! No creo que sepas de eso... todo lo que hice yo...

–Lo hiciste por ti... –respondió Clyde mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba a Lincoln-, lo hiciste para probarte y tienes razón, no eres una buena persona Lincoln Loud... tú no eres mi amigo.

Todos los alumnos que formaban la turba recién reunida esperaban ansiosos una nueva pelea entre esos dos; Haiku, nerviosa, se paró en medio de ambos preparada para intervenir en caso de que recurrieran nuevamente a los puños, sin embargo Lincoln se quedó quieto en su lugar y dejó a McBride marcharse.

Dudosa sobre qué hacer, Haiku se disculpó con el peliblanco y corrió para alcanzar al moreno. El montón de alumnos sedientos de violencia empezó a dispersarse entre gritos y chiflidos, al final Lincoln se quedó parado en el mismo lugar hasta que el descanso terminó.

Cabizbajo y sin poner mucha atención a ninguna, atendió las últimas tres clases del día. De repente no parecía tan mala idea ir a recoger a sus hermanas menores, al menos así podría distraer su mente de las horribles y dolorosamente acertadas palabras que le había dicho alguien tan importante.

Estaba preparando sus abrigos para abandonar la escuela, inmerso en sus propias reflexiones cuando sintió que lo empujaban con violencia hacia un lado.

– ¡Quítate Blanca Nieves! –Uno de los "amigos" de Chandler pasó a su lado, empujándolo con el hombro. Las burlas se habían intensificado al cambiar de escuela, primero fue por el peculiar color de su cabello, después por las cicatrices que cubrían su rostro y parte de los brazos, aunque visto del lado bueno esos últimos comentarios nunca los hacían en su cara, aparentemente las marcas en su piel también le daban cierto aíre amenazante. Lincoln no se molestó en reclamar, no estaba de humor.

Cuando finalmente salió del edificio fue recibido por una brisa helada que por poco le vuela el gorro, frente a él se hallaba la comunidad escolar en todo su esplendor, era en esos momentos del día en los que Lincoln se sentía más solo: los del club de artes escénicas preparaban la próxima obra de teatro, el equipo de futbol se dirigía al parque para entrenar mientras que Chandler y sus dos amigos se dirigían con una sonrisa en cada rostro a la parte trasera de la escuela a través de un angosto pasillo que se formaba entre el edificio principal de la secundaria y una pared del pequeño auditorio estudiantil que comparte la escuela con la preparatoria. Lincoln los siguió de lejos pues nunca era una buena noticia ver a ese grupo feliz.

El trio se detuvo a un costado del edificio principal, en el área designada para estacionar bicicletas, justo al lado de una bicicleta tándem amarilla... como siempre malas noticias.

– ¿¡Cómo que perdiste mi cámara!? –La voz de Chandler sonó clara a través del eco producido por el angosto pasillo-, ¡MALDITO ANIMAL, ME LA PAGARÁS!

Lincoln sintió su sangre hervir por la adrenalina, nunca le agradó la gente abusiva y menos cuando el abusivo hostigaba a alguno de sus amigos; se acercó dando zancadas grandes ya sin intentar permanecer escondido

Al acercarse lo suficiente, Lincoln vio que Clyde estaba siendo sujetado desde atrás por Hawk, uno de los acompañantes de Chandler, mientras que Hank y el mismo Chandler se turnaban para golpearlo. Justo cuando Hank se percató de la presencia de Lincoln, el pelirrojo de suéter verde acababa de conectar un buen gancho a la mejilla del afroamericano.

Para evitar que algún maestro o quien fuera que acompañara al albino viera la escena, el trio soltó a Clyde, quien cayó al suelo como un trapo. Al percatarse de que Lincoln venía solo, Chandler habló.

–Luis... ¿Qué haces aquí?... –El trio trataba de mantener oculto a Clyde, por lo que se mantenían muy juntos-. ¿No tienes basura que vender... o ineptos que estafar?

Lincoln, que no había parado de acercarse, corrió el último tramo hacía el grupo y dando un paso a solo centímetros de distancia soltó un fuerte golpe al rostro del pelirrojo. Chandler esquivó sin esfuerzo el puño que se dirigía a su rostro, pero por estar ambos tan cerca y en un espacio tan reducido no pudo hacer lo mismo con el codo que sí logró conectar con la nariz. El chico cayó al suelo mientras la cara se le llenaba de un líquido rojo obscuro.

– ¡Clyde, levántate! –Gritó Lincoln mientras le daba una patada en el rostro al joven caído. El negro logró rodar lejos del altercado mientras Lincoln se agachaba para esquivar un gancho de Hawk – ¡Pide ayuda! –Lincoln hubiera gritado algo más pero un fuerte golpe de Hank en el estómago le sacó todo el aíre, y pensaba que Lynn tenía la mano pesada. –... Mierda...

McBride no era peleador, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraban se veía claramente que Lincoln no podría enfrentar a los tres él solo, por lo que decidió ayudar de la mejor forma en la que le era posible: se aferró a las piernas de Hank dándole valiosos segundos al pecoso para medio reponerse del golpe.

Al ver que Hawk volvía a la carga hecho una furia Lincoln lo pateó en la espinilla, deteniendo casi instantáneamente al gordo quien lanzó un chillido de dolor, a esa patada le siguió otra un poco más fuerte dirigida a la entrepierna, dejando al grandote fuera de combate momentáneamente.

Lincoln usó todo su peso para empujar a Hank y hacerlo caer, pero el del peinado punk lo sujeto del cuello del suéter y utilizando el impulso recibido y una llave básica de Judo sacó volando varios metros al albino. Después de darle un pisotón a Clyde para quitárselo de encima y sin perder tiempo Hank se aventó sobre el peliblanco. Los dos adolescentes se retorcían en el suelo mientras intentaban darse rodillazos y se molían a golpes. Por experiencia, Lincoln sabía que contaba con solo momentos antes que Chandler o Hawk se recuperaran de los golpes y se uniera a la pelea con furia asesina.

Lincoln en un intento desesperado le picó un ojo al abusivo y luego lo sujetó de su mohicana levantando un poco su rostro para asestar un ben golpe. El gordo logró girar la cabeza un poco para amortiguar el puñetazo con la parte blanda del rostro, pero no logró hacer nada ante el cabezazo que siguió y lo dejó viendo estrellas.

– ¡Ya quiero ver la reacción de tu "papichulo" cuando no te encuentre los porros de "María" ni el dinero! –Le dio un último codazo en la nariz y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento y se guardaba algo en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Las clases de Lynn... sí que sirven... ¡Yey!

– ¡Cuidado! –Lincoln oyó el grito de Clyde, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar a Chandler, quien se le abalanzó y lo agarró por la espalda, levantándolo en el aire un instante antes de azotarlo contra el piso de concreto.

Su cabeza rebotó contra la losa, por un momento todo estuvo en calma. Vio cada detalle en las paredes de ladrillo, vio a Clyde gritando en cámara lenta... vio los ojos verdes de Jordan Niña que lo miraban aterrada en medio de una pequeña turba de alumnos desde un extremo alejado del pasillo... y vio a Chandler acercarse corriendo, su suéter de lana verde estaba lleno de manchas de sangre y un destello de odio puro refulgía en sus ojos.

El abusador se arrodillo sobre el pecoso y lo golpeó con la fuerza propia de los dementes, Lincoln alcanzó a levantar los brazos para cubrirse el rostro y así bloquear algunos golpes que le lanzaba.

De repente una sombra se posó sobre Chandler, Clyde había sacado el libro de historia de su mochila y golpeó al pelirrojo con él. Poco más de quinientas hojas bastaron para quitarle las ganas de pelear.

Lincoln aprovechó el momento de debilidad de su atacante para empujarlo para atrás y quitárselo de encima.

Cuando Lincoln se levantó por fin le dio una última patada al muchacho en el rostro, como venganza por siempre olvidar su nombre.

Lo que había visto de reojo durante la pelea era verdad: un grupo de alumnos curiosos y ávidos de violencia de todos los grados se había reunido justo cuando la pelea ya estaba terminado, todo lo que vieron fue a tres de los bravucones más temidos en la secundaria en el suelo, dos de ellos con sangre cubriéndoles los rostros y a otro llorando con una mano en su parte noble y la otra en su pierna derecha, no fueron pocos los que sacaron su celular para filmar la escena. Y ahí en medio del caos se alzaba Lincoln, golpeado pero victorioso. Muchos quisieron acercarse y felicitarlo por ganar la pelea, pero la severa voz de la directora ya se podía distinguir a lo lejos.

El pánico se apoderó de Lincoln, sin preguntar o pedir permiso se subió a la bicicleta tándem amarilla justo cuando Clyde alcanzaba a salir de la multitud y entre los dos se alejaron pedaleando a toda velocidad.

Pedalearon como dementes hasta llegar a la avenida Moore, el punto medio entre las casas de ambos jóvenes, apenado Lincoln se bajó de la bicicleta.

–Espera a que mis padres se enteren que participe en una pelea y subí a alguien sin casco a la bici en el mismo día...

–... Sí... fue un día loco –por primera vez ambos chicos pudieron verse con calma, ambos estaban muy golpeados; el labio y la nariz de Lincoln habían estado sangrado casi todo el viaje mientras que Clyde tenía un ojo morado y los lentes rotos-, Clyde... ¿puedo preguntarte por qué te quería muerto Chandler?

–Participo en el club de baseball, y como nuestros vestidores están muy cerca del equipo de atletismo... me dijo que escondiera una cámara en los lockers de las chicas... –confesó ruborizado McBride

–... pero no lo hiciste –completó Lincoln.

–no, no lo hice –concluyó Clyde.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, por primera vez en sus vidas habían llevado la contraria a sus antiguos verdugos y sorpresivamente habían resultado triunfantes en la pelea.

–Nos veremos luego... amigo –se despidió Clyde.

– ¿Eso significa que Clyncoln McLoud vuelve al juego? –preguntó Lincoln con una sonrisa de dientes sanguinolentos.

–... No tientes tan rápido tu suerte Loud, recuerda que yo noqueé a Chandler Smith de un solo golpe –bromeó el chico con los lentes estrellados.

Ambos compartieron una última carcajada, como en los viejos tiempos.

-o-

Cuando Lincoln llegó a su casa se encontró con un lugar vacío, una nota dejada en el refrigerador por Luna y Luan indicaba que las dos mayores se habían llevado a las gemelas y a Lily al cine, Lynn siempre llegaba tarde por sus entrenamientos, lo que indicaba que en casa solo estaban Lisa y Lucy. Sin perder más tiempo se encaminó al sótano, dispuesto a encarar a sus hermanas sobre su "proyecto secreto" y quien sabe, tal vez incluso las llevaría hasta el corazón de la Roca de la Eternidad para facilitar la recuperación de Leni.

Apenas abrió la puerta para descender supo que algo estaba mal, un olor a huevo podrido llenó su nariz obligándolo a retroceder mientras tosía; habían utilizado demasiada magia muy poderosa.

La bombilla no encendía, pero eso no le importó, bajó la escalera de dos en dos escalones, esperando ver a sus hermanas en muy mal estado... o peor.

Saltó los últimos tres escalones y llegó al fondo, frente a él estaba el portal en el que las hermanas habían estado trabajando todo el fin de semana. Sorprendentemente todo parecía indicar que había funcionado correctamente, Lincoln avanzó varios pasos en la penumbra para comprobar el estado del portal antes que se tropezara con un objeto suave, al agacharse se percató que era un cuerpo pequeño, era Lisa.

Tenía los cabellos completamente erizados y los ojos cerrados, una cicatriz recién hecha se hallaba en el parpado de su ojo falso. Acercó su dedo índice a la pequeña nariz y se tranquilizó considerablemente al sentir la respiración.

Hubiera llamado en ese instante a emergencias pero aún necesitaba encontrar a Lucy, dejó a su hermana genio delicadamente sobre el suelo, respiró profundo y corrió hacía el portal. Segundos después Lincoln se encontraba en la sala del trono en la Roca de la Eternidad. Nada parecía haber cambiado, estaba a punto de regresar y buscar a su hermana gótica en el laberinto de los pasillos vacíos cuando oyó una risa hueca detrás de él.

Al voltearse vio a Lucy de pie sobre el trono de piedra, entre sus manos sostenía la pequeña antorcha de fuego vivo que originalmente descansaba en un pedestal a un lado del trono.

Utilizando ambas manos, la niña se roció las cenizas sin importarle quemarse, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho Lucy Loud y pronunció una única palabra:

-¡SHAZAM!


	9. El Titan Loco

La alarma de proximidad del reloj nuclear sonó a media noche, despertando a Lisa de una de sus siestas de cuatro horas.

Sin muchas ganas de abandonar su cama, activó con su señalador láser la pantalla táctil y la enlazó con la cámara que respondía con la alarma activada; bostezó, se tallo su ojo bueno y se puso los lentes.

Aún estaba medio dormida cuando se decidió a salir de la cama y acercarse al pequeño monitor, lo que vio en la pantalla la despabiló por completo: una niña de cabellera negra se deslizaba por los ductos de ventilación, hasta ahí todo era normal, una noche común con Lucy merodeando por la casa. Todo era normal hasta que la vio intentando atravesar la rejilla que daba al cuarto de Lincoln, cuando finalmente desistió de pasar por ahí, retrocedió algunos pasos y retorciendo la espalda vomitó un objeto en una esquina.

Alarmada, Lisa se puso su traje contra peligros biológicos y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-o-

Varias voces de niños gritando y cantando hicieron que Lisa se distrajera de la pantalla de su celular. Rara vez alguno de sus compañeros se aventuraba a los juegos más alejados del patio. Desde el accidente elegía pasar el descanso ahí justamente por esa razón, no le gustaban las interrupciones.

Mantenía el dispositivo móvil conectado a su pequeño señalador láser cilíndrico que se sujetaba a su mochila. El dispositivo contenía una serie de artilugios diversos; uno de esos era un control remoto a una cámara móvil, la cual movió a una zona conveniente y enfocó para obtener una vista completa del área que rodeaba la torre de madera con resbaladilla donde se encontraba escondida.

Un grupo de chicos era encabezado por una niña morena, la acompañaron hasta la base de la resbaladilla.

–Dudo que ella te quiera ayudar –dijo un niño gordo con una corona de cartón.

–Yo apuesto a que ni siquiera le podrás hablar –respondió a su vez una niña sin sus dientes frontales.

La niña con corte de hongo no les prestó atención a sus compañeros, avanzó por su cuenta algunos pasos más hasta acercarse a la escalera de madera de la imponente torre. Tan pronto tocó uno de los peldaños se activó una alarma en la pantalla del celular de Lisa, ella oprimió un botón y la apagó.

Aunque la visitante ya sabía que Lisa estaba al tanto de su presencia, tocó con una moneda varias veces el pasamanos metálico para hacer un último aviso, su respuesta fueron tres pitidos electrónicos.

Con ritmo calmó subió algunos escalones hasta que la cabeza de la niña alcanzó a asomar a la plataforma protegida por un pequeño techo. Ahí estaba Lisa, sentada en el último nivel de la torre, utilizando su "laboratorio" móvil.

–Darcy, cualquiera que sea tu problema puedo asegurarte que no podré ayudarte si te quedas allá –La niña se acercó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado y guardó silencio. Sabía que no hacía falta preguntar que estaba haciendo.

–Estoy analizando unas muestras –respondió Lisa a la pregunta no formulada-, dame un segundo y podremos hablar.

La pantalla mostraba una barra de progreso, el aparato indicaba que estaba por terminar el proceso de análisis.

– ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que analizas?

–No... –contestó Lisa-, sé que te he dicho de forma incansable que siempre es bueno averiguar cosas nuevas, pero esto es personal. Perdón por no poder mostrarte.

La pantalla emitió un destello azul y otro verde, Darcy conocía lo suficiente la simbología que usaba Lisa para interpretar el resultado.

–Entonces... se trata de un insecto que no se responde con ninguna alimaña terrestre ¿algo así como una abeja alíen?

Cualquier niño tonto sabía que no era buena idea molestar a Lisa. Si el niño no era tonto incluso podría adivinar que era una peor idea llevarle la contraria.

Darcy podría ser adorable, pero no tonta.

Lisa siempre mostraba el aire de suficiencia y apatía en público, pero el asunto era diferente cuando la única que estaba cerca era Darcy. Ahora estaban solas, en el juego más alto del patio, los rayos del sol las bañaban a ambas.

–Obtuve la muestra en casa, así que a no ser que exista un organismo que sólo pueda vivir en mi patio trasero... estamos ante algo grande Dars...

Darcy guardó silencio y pensó en el problema que se presentaba ante su amiga, lo poco que sabía de los insectos era que son animales que viven de la destrucción, devoran todo lo que pueden y avanzan a otro lugar para seguir devorando todo. No dijo nada, segura que Lisa había llegado ya a la misma idea por su cuenta.

Era algo bastante grave, si Lisa que siempre estaba rodeada de artefactos de su misma invención: botas especiales que podían hacerla caminar por cualquier superficie, una mochila con brazos mecanizados por si era necesario una mayor fuerza o utilizar varias herramientas a la vez, y el más grandioso y útil de todos los inventos... un cilindro multiusos impulsado con la energía casi ilimitada de una fusión nuclear muy controlada con forma de señalador laser que Lisa se pasaba en esos momentos de mano a mano mientras pensaba. Sí, si Lisa estaba nerviosa con toda su capacidad se trataba de algo grave.

–Y... dime Darcy ¿Qué interrumpió tu sesión de juego en los columpios? –Lisa quería cambiar de tema-. ¿Acaso alguno de esos niños te obligó a...?

–No chica... este es el problema.

Darcy le mostró una Tablet rota, una parte de la carcasa estaba torcida y la pantalla aboyada. Lisa congeló el rostro, por un momento se había preocupado por su amiga.

–Por favor vete, no volveré a arreglar tus juguetes... o al menos búscame cuando esté desocupada.

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Porfa Lisa, no tengo dinero para pagarle a alguien y mi mami me pidió que lo cuidara y yo... –Darcy luchaba para no llorar.

Lisa alzó una ceja y, por primera vez en el día sintió su voluntad flaquear.

–Si era un asunto tan importante ¿Por qué trajiste el aparato a la escuela? –Respondió Lisa, tratando de mantenerse firme.

– ¡Fue un accidente! Lo llevé a los columpios y uno de los chicos me empujó y la pantalla se golpeó con el suelo y sé que debí obedecer y...

–Sí, debiste hacerlo. Fue una decisión tonta el rodear un aparato tan frágil de una horda de niños hiperactivos –Respondió Lisa tomando con cuidado el ahora inservible rectángulo.

–Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer Lis? –Darcy se había acercado para poner una de sus manos en la rodilla de su amiga, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro de la morena.

–No hay nada que no pueda componer –Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-o-

Tan pronto como acabaron las clases Lisa se dirigió a su casa caminando lentamente, necesitaba preparar un plan para enfrentar a esa cosa que estaba enfermando a Lucy.

Realmente no le importaba el resultado de la feria de ciencias, sabía que Darcy ganaría y no sólo por utilizar un aparato diseñado por ella misma sino por la excepcional habilidad con la que lo construyó Darcy; simplemente tenía el concurso en la bolsa.

Pensaba que el verdadero problema estaría en convencer a Lola y Lana de que la cubrieran también a ella pero sorpresivamente el par accedió feliz a quedarse a solas, incluso Lola le dio un billete para que Lisa pagar un taxi para que llegara antes a la casa.

Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con que Luna y Luan saldrían al cine junto con Lily, la niña genio inventó una larga historia muy poco creíble sobre su presencia prematura en la casa, las dos hermanas mayores la ignoraron mientras se aseguraban de llevar todo lo necesario. A último momento las castañas la invitaron a acompañarlas más por cortesía que por gusto a su compañía y como ya preveían la de lentes declinó la oferta.

–Lisa, no quemes la casa –decía Luna mientras envolvía a Lily en suéteres-, tú y Lucy estarán solas hasta que llegue Lynn... lo digo en serio, no hagan estupideces.

Sin esperar una respuesta, las tres hermanas salieron a la calle tras un portazo.

Ya no había nada que la detuviera, mentalmente repasó su plan de acción y se puso en marcha; empuñó su señalador laser, comprobó por medio de las cámaras distribuidas por toda la casa que su objetivo no estuviera escondido en otra habitación y armándose de valor abrió la puerta del sótano. Un soplo de aire frio fue lo primero que la recibió, y aunque eran los días helados previos al inicio del invierno no pudo sino sentir náuseas y repulsión ante algo que debería haberle parecido lo más común dadas las circunstancias.

Intentó encender la luz de las escaleras por medio del apagador, como ya esperaba no sucedió nada.

Por medio de un botón escondido en su señalador multiusos activó un par de lámparas led especialmente diseñadas para ocultarse en los extremos de su mochila, entre ambas fuentes de luz se lograba una intensidad de casi 8000 lumens, suficiente luz como para bucear en las profundidades o para aturdir a cualquiera.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al descanso intermedio, desde ahí enfocó ambos faros a la pared donde había estado trabajando junto a Lucy; ahí estaba la gótica de pie, escribiendo con pintura roja en medio del circulo formado por los símbolos inscritos por la máquina de Lisa.

Lisa bajó más lentamente los últimos escalones sin hablar y sin despegar el halo de luz de la espalda de su hermana, cuando estuvo más cerca pudo distinguir lo que Lucy estaba escribiendo, siete runas de menor tamaño en seis grupos, cada grupo estaba ordenado completamente diferente a los demás. Apenas estaba terminando el quinto símbolo del séptimo conjunto cuando Lisa llegó al piso de concreto.

–Lisa Loud... ¿Sabes cuál fue la primer pregunta que me hice cuando llegué a este horrible lugar que tú llamas "hogar"? –Dijo Lucy, pero no con la voz que usaba siempre, era un tono más agudo y mucho más humano que el que estaba acostumbrada a usar al hablar en público-. Pues bien, mi primera pregunta al llegar al planeta fue: ¿Qué pueden hacer los hombres cuando un Dios reclame su lugar?

Mientras decía esas palabras volteó a enfrentar a Lisa, sin que pareciera que la intensa Luz la molestara estiró una mano y dijo una solitaria palabra que Lisa no conocía, de repente el haz de luz de la mochila parpadeo un instante antes de apagarse completamente. Lisa activó instantáneamente su señalador laser y lo apuntó hacía enfrente en el área donde esperaba que estuviera Lucy, una descarga de energía salió disparada del extremo más alejado al cuerpo. Gracias a la rafa de luz que salió junto con el disparo, Lisa pudo distinguir que Lucy se había acercado bastante un muy poco tiempo, estaba justo enfrente de ella, por recibir el impacto desde tan cerca el cuerpo de la pelinegra salió volando en línea recta para estrellarse con la pared, manchando toda la parte baja de sangre.

La luz de la mochila volvió a brillar igual de intensa que antes, justo en el momento que el cuerpo se impactó con la pared. Matar a una de sus hermanas no estaba obviamente en los planes. Lisa se acercó corriendo hasta quedar al lado del cuerpo de Lucy, y entonces vio una esfera plástica vacía y algunas plumas amarillas, más alterada que nunca volteó a ver la pared en la que ambas habían estado trabajando, la mancha de sangre que dejó Lucy tenía el mismo color que los símbolos recién escritos... su mente no tardó en atar cabos.

Estaba tan absorta viendo la pared manchada de sangre de las mascotas y de su hermana que no se dio cuenta que el cuerpo detrás de ella empezó a moverse y se incorporó en silencio.

Cuando Lisa volteó al fin, no pudo hacer nada. Ella no era de esas personas que se congelan en el momento, no, ella estaba entrenada para enfrentar cualquier problema y ser igual de eficiente incluso bajo gran presión, sin embargo se enfrentaba a algo nuevo. Uno de los brazos de su hermana estaba doblado hacía atrás en un ángulo perverso y tenía varias heridas y cortes que sangraban profusamente, Lucy mencionó una palabra misteriosa más y las heridas empezaron a cerrarse lentamente.

–Pues bien, muertos están todos tus dioses... yo los maté –El brazo se acomodó en su lugar con un crujido-, y nadie se preocupó... ahora te harás otra pregunta...

Lisa estaba aterrada, un impacto directo desde tan cerca no era menos que mortal para el humano adulto promedio y su hermana de once años estaba hablando como si nada después de recibir una descarga a quemarropa, incluso continuó dibujando las últimas dos runas que le faltaban.

– ¿Qué pueden hacer los hombres contra mí? –El cuarto empezó a llenarse de airé frio, aterradoramente frio-, puedes pensarlo después, te gusta pensar pero no eres buena actuando.

Lucy colocó contra la pared un pañuelo rosa, en el que se leía "I <3 Princess Pony" segundos después un pequeño resplandor bailaba en sus dedos, con movimientos hábiles y rápidos le dio forma de una esfera etérea, las runas grabadas en la pared empezaron a brillar como respuesta. Hubo una pequeña explosión eléctrica, un relámpago golpeó a Lucy y desapareció frente a los ojos de Lisa, la pequeña quiso alejarse corriendo, la situación la había superado completamente.

Lisa ya se estaba alejando cuando un pequeño rayo la golpeo directamente en el rostro, curiosamente el daño se concentró en el ojo de vidrio. La pequeña cayó fulminada, mientras alucinaba, le pareció que veía a Leni arrodillarse a su lado.

Lo último que pudo hacer de forma lógica fue pensar una oración:

"¿Qué pueden hacer los hombres contra los dioses?" su conciencia empezaba a desvanecerse "pues... nada" fueron los últimos pensamientos.

-o-

Lincoln Loud vio como su hermana, tras gritar la palabra de poder se rodeó de poder arcano, magia muy parecida a la suya pero mucho más antigua.

Hubo una pequeña explosión que levantó polvo, al asentarse la nube, frente a Lincoln se encontraba ahora una mujer adulta, con cabellera larga y negra, bastante alta, vestía un traje similar al de Thunder pero el de ella era color negro. Era Lucy en su máximo potencial.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, el fleco no era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus ojos, su iris era de un azul tan claro que desde lejos parecían completamente blancos, siempre habían sido así y por eso los cubría para no inquietar a los demás pero lo que antes no tenía, eran esos ríos de sangre que recorrían completamente la esclerótica.

Viendo a la mujer a los ojos, Lincoln comprendió que realmente se estaba enfrentando a un ser desalmado, y ya no quedaba nada de su timina hermana menor. Entonces trató de utilizar su don de palabra para ganar tiempo. Pero aquel ser que usaba el cuerpo de Lucy no quería hablar.

Hubo un estallido y Lincoln cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Lucy tenía ambos brazos abiertos, la postura para lanzar hechizos. En sus dedos se retorcía la energía sobrante del rayo. Lentamente bajó la vista y vio que su pecho tenía una herida enorme y profunda, perdió el conocimiento antes que pudiera recibir un segundo impacto.

Sintió como si su mente se partiera a la mitad, una luz intensa llenó sus ojos aunque estaban cerrados y antes que pudiera hacer nada, terminó por perderse en ese mar de leche que era lo único que podía ver.

Poco a poco empezó a ser capaz de distinguir algunas sombras, algunos contornos y figuras se distinguían contra el fondo blanco. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que se hallaba en la misma sala del trono de piedra, aun en la roca de la eternidad.

Todo se veía reluciente y nuevo: el trono, las escaleras de caracol que curiosamente ahora se perdían hacía abajo del piso, incluso el hechicero estaba ahí, sentado en el viejo trono con una túnica que resplandecía.

–Hola hijo –había tristeza en su voz y algo que a Lincoln le costó reconocer-, lo siento, no creí que esto te pasara tan pronto... yo... te debo una explicación... –ahora Lincoln pudo reconocer el sentimiento, era culpa.

–Creí que el que debía rendir cuentas era yo –dijo el peliblanco con cautela-, por no poder cumplir con la tarea que tú me encomendaste.

–Realmente aún era mi responsabilidad... –con la punta del dedo de la mano izquierda dibujó una línea recta en el aire, dejando tras de sí una estela luminosa-. ¿Sabías que el primer hechicero se mantuvo en el cargo casi tres mil años? Su nombre era "Mamargan".

Tras completar de trazar la línea, la luz empezó a solidificarse, formando un báculo dorado.

–No digo que él no haya cometido errores durante su jornada, yo mismo tuve que lidiar con la mayoría de ellos... y tú debes de enfrentar a uno de los pocos accidentes que cometimos ambos...un parásito que ya ha conquistado y destruido incontables mundos.

–No entiendo a dónde va toda esta plática...

–Te estoy pidiendo que me perdones niño, cuando acepté el puesto nadie me dijo que esto duraría para siempre, yo no quería estar en el puesto por tantos años como Mamargan... quería poder liberarme de la responsabilidad antes de tiempo y por eso es que elegí de forma precipitada.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron tanto como lo permitieron las cicatrices en su rostro, ahora comprendía el enojo de Lucy, resulta que a final de cuentas nada lo hacía especial y aun así obtuvo los poderes de un titán. Aunque quería evitarlo no pudo contener el llanto al saberse inútil y prescindible.

–Más no todo está perdido hijo –el extremo del báculo recién creado empezó a reflejar un destello plateado-, en ti me reconocí a mí mismo... una persona capaz de lo peor con tal de asegurarse que aquellos que considera dignos de confianza y cariño se mantengan a salvo. Tuya es la violencia y el amor. ¡Por eso te invoqué y por eso intervengo ahora!

Con fuerza, hizo caer el báculo contra el piso; la luz plateada se separó del mago, revoloteó un momento alrededor de Lincoln rozando su pecho y su boca, entonces sintió un dolor terrible en las partes donde el destello lo había tocado.

Empezó a sentirse rodeado nuevamente por el mar de leche, en los últimos momentos que pudo pasar en la sala blanca junto a Billy Batson se dio cuenta que los ojos del hechicero eran iguales a los de su hermana Lucy: color hueso.

El cuerpo del muchacho se agitó y su boca se abrió buscando aire. Lincoln yacía tendido de espaldas, los brazos abiertos en el ademán tan conocido del hombre atropellado. La pérdida de sangre le palideció la cara y manchas frescas e intensas del líquido vital le empapaban la camisa térmica. El último hechizo del mago anterior a Lincoln, hizo que su cuerpo resplandeciera tan brillante como la luz de la luna, y eso le dio el tiempo justo para decir una palabra con el último aliento.

– ¡SHAZAM!

Mientras el rayo lo cubría, el niño se sintió cargado de energía. Sus heridas se curaron y el ánimo y las ganas de pelear volvieron a él. La criatura había perdido su ventaja pues ahora, ante el parasito se alzaba otro campeón con los mismos poderes.

Lincoln y la marioneta-Lucy se enfrentaron entonces en un choque de poderes que el mundo llevaba años sin ver. La pelinegra quemó la piel de Lincoln con hechizos cargados con la fuerza de veinte mundos. El legítimo campeón contraatacó con una serie de potentes rayos y golpes, Lucy y el parasito podían dominar la magia pero Lincoln podía mantenerles el ritmo a las diez hermanas juntas por horas. Tras un intenso enfrentamiento que apenas duró unos segundos pero que se sintió como varías horas, los poderes combinados de ambos terminaron quebrando el piso de la sala del trono, tras un nuevo choque de poderes ambos fueron a atravesar la gruesa bóveda y por la onda de choque terminaron rompiendo los siete pilares de la planta inferior, el resto del templo empezó a colapsar sobre ellos.

Thunder se arrastró fuera de los escombros, consiguiendo ponerse de pie antes que su hermana. Por la sabiduría de Salomón el campeón supo perfectamente la naturaleza de lo que había en el interior de su hermana y qué pasaría si la dejaba recuperarse a ella o permitía a la alimaña escapar.

Saltó sobre la mujer del traje negro y la golpeó en el rostro, derribándola nuevamente. Teniéndola de rodillas frente a él, le propinó una potente patada en el estómago. El golpe la levantó varios metros del suelo y logró su cometido; hacerla vomitar.

Una gran cantidad de líquido blanco, que a Lincoln le recordaba a la leche, se derramó por el piso. Entonces vio un gusano verde retorciéndose entre los restos que habían salido de la boca de Lucy.

Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que debía conservar el espécimen. No obedeció, el organismo que despertó la curiosidad de los anteriores campeones para Lincoln solo era un cabo suelto que debía ser atendido. Lo pisó y aunque por momentos lo sintió retorcerse, finalmente cedió al peso y murió.

Sólo entonces se hizo consiente del daño que costó controlar la situación del gusano parasito, las siete estatuas habían sido destruidas y los males que contenían ahora estaban libres en lo que quedó de la roca de la eternidad... a no ser que hubieran salido por el portal que había abierto Lucy.


	10. Los Enemigos Mortales (part 1)

Las paredes empezaron a agrietarse y polvo caía de las vigas del techo. Cuando un pequeño pedazo de yeso golpeó su frente, la pequeña reaccionó al fin.

Lisa recuperó el sentido poco a poco. El cuerpo le dolía, estaba acostada en el frio suelo del sótano; el sentimiento de "Déjà vu" le provocó un escalofrío. Al abrir los parpados pudo ver, por primera vez desde el accidente, con ambos ojos; lo único raro que sentía del lado izquierdo del rostro era un débil hormigueo que le recordaba a la sensación de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

El rostro de su hermano apareció en su memoria. Lo había visto o creyó haberlo visto apenas comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. La cara de Lincoln estaba manchada de sangre y lucía algunos golpes que comenzaban a formar moretones, preocupada reactivó sus faros y alumbró todo el lugar, sin encontrarlo a él ahí.

Velos de polvo la rodeaban. Luchando con el dolor en su cuerpo se sentó y oprimió varios botones de su señalador laser; las extremidades mecánicas de su mochila se activaron, se afianzaron al piso de concreto y la levantaron. Ahora respiraba mediante una máscara adaptada con un filtro de creación propia mientras trataba de no recordar como terminaron las cosas para ella las últimas veces que había tenido que respirar a través de esa cosa en los últimos años. Los destellos metálicos de las vigas del techo dejaban ver como escurrían gotas brillantes y transparentes que terminaban por chocar contra el piso y su pelo, seguramente algunas de las tuberías que cruzaban sobre ella se habían dañado.

Con un movimiento de manos, más rápido que ágil, apretó los botones correspondientes indicándole a las extensiones metálicas que le dieran la vuelta.

Lisa enfocó uno de sus faros para alumbrar la pared final del sótano. No estaba segura de lo que veía. El material con el que estaban hechos los muros era, al menos en mayor parte, cemento y mortero lo que le daba una apariencia grisácea y homogénea.

Lo que tenía frente a ella era algo totalmente diferente.

Después de verificar la ausencia de gases nocivos, Lisa se quitó la máscara purificadora y avanzó utilizando sus propias piernas hacía el portal. Tocó el muro con la mano desnuda. Seguía rugosa al tacto pero también la sentía caliente, con un peculiar grabado que únicamente podía distinguir con su ojo izquierdo.

–Hablo quince dialectos diferentes y no entiendo lo que dice –dijo ella-. Esto no tiene lógica.

Su mente racional le pedía que sacara muestras, que realizara estudios y pruebas para comprender la naturaleza del fenómeno pero una parte más primitiva y emocional en su mente le exigía que salvara a sus hermanos.

–Tendré que reventar la pared para pasar.

– ¡NO LO HAGAS!

La voz retumbó por todo el cuarto como si viniera de todas partes. Conocía la voz pero le parecía imposible que la estuviera oyendo en esos momentos.

Lisa volteó la mirada hacia las escaleras y vio una figura formarse desde las sombras, sin pensarlo volvió a apuntar su señalador y disparó contra esa cosa. Tras el pulso de energía el techo se agrietó aún más.

Entrecerró los ojos y enfocó la mirada, a través de su ojo de vidrio vio como una figura con cabello dorado atravesaba las escaleras.

Las tinieblas se torcieron y cedieron. Lisa miró estupefacta cómo se definía la figura de una esbelta mujer, Leni avanzaba hacia ella con una expresión fría y muerta.

Lo que veía no era algo propio del reino material que ella conocía.

–Eso no te llevará con los chicos –dijo Leni, Lisa estaba tan sorprendida que apenas y le prestaba atención a las palabras de su hermana-. Quebrar esa pared sólo debilitará los cimientos de la casa y liberara a los prisioneros que ahí se encuentran... en pocas palabras es mala idea

Lo único que atinó a hacer ante la aparición fue parpadear.

– ¿Eh...? me debí de golpear muy feo la cabeza para alucinar de forma tan grave.

La aparición de su hermana mayor alzó la ceja cruzada por la herida abierta y soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

–No pasó eso, al menos no lo creo. Supongo que el verme aquí es algo ilógico para ti, un fenómeno ajeno a este mundo... pero puedo asegurarte que sí soy tu hermana Leni, aunque sea difícil creerlo.

–No... eso no es posible –Lisa se negaba a creer un sinsentido tan grande como ese-. ¿Qué eres?

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué soy exactamente? –Dijo Leni mientras la pared del portal se torció a sus espaldas como si se tratara de una cortina de hule-. Soy una sombra de Leni Loud. Una sirviente de los señores del orden y del caos buscando un propósito... o eso creo, después de tanos meses es difícil recordar todo lo que me dijeron, pero aún puedes llamarme Leni.

Mientras la imagen de su hermana sonreía, ajena a todo, un poco más de yeso cayó de las grietas en el techo, mientras las vigas rechinaban al resistir tensiones para las que no estaban diseñadas. Lisa sabía que la situación de la casa estaba comprometida si no actuaba rápidamente.

–Entonces supongo que sabes lo que hay que hacer para que la casa no se derrumbe... "sirviente de los señores del orden y caos" –dijo sarcásticamente Lisa.

–Oh, lo siento, se me estaba olvidando.

–Dijiste que al romperse la pared se liberaría a... ¿los prisioneros? ¿Cuáles prisioneros?

–Criaturas infernales que no deberían rondar por el mundo, siete seres que sólo existen para corromper y destruir.

Lisa sintió como su piel se erizaba. Tras "estudiar" los comics de Lincoln por varias semanas sabía a qué criaturas se refería su hermana.

–Entiendo –dijo en un susurro-. Pero se supone que están atrapados en pilares de piedra

–Tal vez era así antes, pero ahora fueron liberados por lo que controlaba a nuestra hermana. Se preparan para amenazar al mundo y envenenar el alma de sus moradores una vez más.

Lisa se preocupó, quizá hace unos días hubiera tomado cada palabra como un disparate más de Lucy, pero acababa de recibir una muestra de la veracidad de esos mitos.

–No te preocupes Lisa, siguen atrapadas del otro lado. Lincoln podrá deshacerse fácilmente de ellas mientras estén solos, de poder escapar a nuestro mundo... llamarían a más seres como ellos y sería el fin. Así que debes tener cuidado de que nadie entre a esta habitación hasta que Lincoln salga junto con Lucy ¿de acuerdo?

La aparición de su hermana se desvaneció al pasar por el techo.

–Debes ir a tu cuarto e iniciar el protocolo de cuarentena –la voz de Leni volvía a oírse retumbar en todas partes-, ese que nos hiciste practicar para cuando hubiera alguna fuga de tus sustancias toxicas.

La situación la apremiaba, cojeando se dirigió a las escaleras. Tenía que llegar a su habitación, para que desde su tablero de control principal, hacer bajar las cortinas de hierro y activar los sellos herméticos y así clausurar el sótano.

Tan preocupada estaba que ni siquiera reparó en la forma peculiar en la que hablaba Leni.

-o-

Lynn abrió la puerta principal de una patada, era ya una cosa normal el verla de mal humor después de sus entrenamientos con algunos de sus equipos.

– ¡Estúpida Paula! –Aventó su mochila contra el sillón-. ¡Desde que le quitaron los tornillos de la pierna se cree tanto...! sólo porque los chicos la buscan.

Lynn pasó de largo el comedor, sin leer la nota que habían dejado sus hermanas mayores. Se dirigía al patio trasero deseando que Lincoln estuviera en casa y no cuidando a las gemelas y a la amiga de Lisa, necesitaba liberar su frustración, quería que su hermano la escuchara.

Al entrar a la cocina, su corazón dio un vuelco al notar el ambiente viciado por humo y polvo, su vista recorrió rápidamente la habitación, cuando se proponía regresar corriendo a la sala de estar para marcar el número de emergencia, vio de reojo a Lisa, quien salía tambaleante desde el sótano, estaba apoyada por dos pares de delgadas patas metálicas, avanzaba a tropezones sin detenerse.

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pequeña genio, Lynn entró en modo hermana mayor. Corrió hasta su hermana y pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la axila izquierda de Lisa para que apoyara parte del peso. De momento no le importaba que pudiera contaminarse de alguna sustancia peligrosa tras el último fallo de uno de los experimentos de Lisa Loud.

Al avanzar con Lisa a cuestas, Lynn se sorprendió de lo bien que servían esas extremidades metálicas para soportar el peso, sin mucho problema avanzaron juntas hasta la sala.

– ¡Vaya momento que escogió Lucy para jugar a las escondidas en la ventilación! –Bromeó Lynn, tratando de relajar el ambiente, después llamaría a los bomberos.

–Lucy... cuarentena... –Lisa luchaba con su propia mente y lengua para hablar y explicarse, pero lo que había logrado decir no ayudaba a aclarar la situación en lo absoluto.

–Lisa... ¿dónde está Lucy? –Lynn temía lo peor-. ¡¿Dónde ESTÁ MI HERMANA?!

Soltó a la pequeña, Lisa casi se desploma al perder el apoyo de su hermana mayor. Sin quedarse a escuchar el plan de acción de la genio, Lynn regresó corriendo al sótano, dispuesta a lo que fuera para salvar a su confidente y mejor amiga.

Bajó toda la escalera con sólo tres zancadas. Vio como la pared en la cual habían estado garabateando durante días se doblaba y movía... como si hubiera alguien del otro lado tratando de atravesar una cortina de hule, esa tenía que ser Lucy.

Cerró ambas manos formando puños, apretó tanto los dientes que sus mandíbulas empezaron a sangrar y cerrando los ojos cargó con toda su fuerza contra la pared. Hubo una pequeña explosión, ladrillos y piedras volaron por los aires el muro se estremeció y cedió ante el golpe.

El aire se enturbio aún más con el polvo que soltó el pequeño derrumbe. Justo cuando las vigas del techo empezaban a ceder ante el peso de la casa entera, bajaron las cortinas de acero ofreciendo apoyo extra para evitar que la casa se derrumbase y sellando el sótano herméticamente.

Lynn estaba atrapada sola en un cuarto a oscuras, sin saber que pronto se encontraría con los horrores que acosaban a la humanidad en tiempos remotos.

-o-

–El gusano fracasó en su intento de apoderarse de los poderes del campeón, parece ser que la violencia ciega sigue siendo superior a la planeación.

–Pero dejó el portal abierto, debemos escapar al mundo de los volubles mientras el portador del rayo siga distraído.

–Tomaré tus palabras en consideración, flojo asqueroso. Yo no obedezco a nadie.

–Lindas palabras de una cara linda Orgullo, pero tú siempre eres la primera en caer.

– ¡Ya dejen de pelear! Muero de ganas de encontrar un alma corrupta y comenzar a sumergir a este pueblo en caos.

– ¡No si yo lo encuentro primero, Lujuria...! ¡Gula ESCUPE ESO QUE ES MIÓ!

El último de los hermanos tragó una roca que antaño formaba parte de su estatua, sin responder a los alaridos de Avaricia se adelantó al grupo, siendo el primero de los siete en atravesar el portal.

El humo dentro de la habitación empezó a tomar formas definidas, o al menos eso le pareció a Lynn.

Una cara humanoide se formó entre la nube de polvo, la deportista se quedó quieta, normalmente saltaría lista para golpear a cualquiera pero no era muy común ver a un cuerpo completo materializarse a partir del polvo.

– ¡Y así de rápido encontré un ser corrompido por mi... Lynn Loud Jr!

– ¡Quítate Gula, ella es mía!

–Hermanos, tendremos que compartir avatar, así tendremos más oportunidades para enfrentarnos al elegido.

Las figuras volvieron a disolverse en humo, Lynn por primera vez en años perdió el valor y en lugar de prepararse para pelear, tomó aire para gritar.

– ¡AYUDA LINC...!

-o-

Lucy tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder enfocar el familiar y sonriente rostro de Lincoln.

–Aún murmullas cuando hablas –oyó que Lincoln decía-. Sin tomar en cuenta que intentaste matarme hace instantes, es una tierna costumbre.

Lucy tomó conciencia de sí misma, aún permanecía transformada en el cuerpo del primer campeón; estaba siendo cargada por Lincoln. Su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano, la sostenía como si fuera una novia en la luna de miel.

–Yo no quería... ¿Cuánto...? –Lucy sentía lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, quería llorar y explicarle a su hermano que todo lo había hecho alguien más.

–Shh... no pasa nada, entiendo que te obligaba a actuar –aclaró Lincoln con tono comprensivo-. Perdiste el conocimiento sólo un momento. No creo que te hayas golpeado la cabeza. Parecías estar bien después de haberte separado del parasito, pero de repente te desmayaste ¿Puedes moverte?

–Estoy un poco mareada... pero creo que estoy ilesa.

Lincoln no parecía molesto, con una pequeña sonrisa le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie mientras le decía-. Supongo que son las ventajas de tener... ¡PODERES COSMICOS FENOMENALES Y TODO...! Aquí dentro de esta personita.

Lucy lo miró en silencio.

–Volverme el receptáculo de una mente depredadora y destruir el compendió de conocimiento mágico más grande de la historia no estaba en mis planes.

–Descuida, el cuidador del lugar no parece ser propenso a demandar por daños –Lucy sonrió mostrando los dientes, Lincoln mejoraba su humor tan fácilmente.

Todavía mareada, Lucy quiso ofrecerle su ayuda a su hermano para solucionar el problema.

–Entonces debemos apurarnos, cada momento que se queden en nuestro mundo se volverán más numerosos y más fuertes. Ten cuidado Lucy... esto será algo nuevo y peligroso para ambos.

–Sabes hermano, acabo de sobrevivir a un disparo a quemarropa y a un enfrentamiento con un dios... y a un parasito psicótico, tengo los poderes del primer campeón del rayo. ¡Puedo sobrevivir a lo que sea!

Lincoln no entendía cómo era posible que Lucy mantuviera una sonrisa después de decir cosas tan perturbadoras, aun así decidió seguirle el juego.

–El primer campeón se llamaba "Adam", Black Adam, en realidad "Adam" es la palabra para "ser humano"... tú me demostraste ser más que eso, quizá tú puedas ser "Black Elohim".

–Agradezco la intención Lincoln... pero apestas para esto de los nombres.

-o-

Con kilómetro y medio cuadrado de estacionamiento para cualquier clase de vehículos, centenares de locales variados, un pequeño parque privado que ofrecía una gran vista del pueblo, famosos bancos y cajeros de última generación, la plaza "Gran Central" era un mundo aparte. Con tecnología más novedosa y costosa que muchas alcaldías aledañas a Royal Woods era la joya de la corona del pueblo, y el blanco de las miradas llenas de interés de cualquiera que fuera "alguien".

Lo que empezó como un mero distrito comercial se había convertido con el devenir de los años en una verdadera fortaleza de tiendas y lujo. Las marcas que había ahí ascendían más y más las unas sobre las otras, como si compitieran entre sí por más espacio en los cuatro pisos que conformaban el edificio. Sí, la plaza "Gran Central" era una ventana desde la cual algunos privilegiados locales podían mirar desde una ventana todo Michigan.

Por todo eso, cuando se hablaba de la desproporcionada riqueza que abundaba en el país, esa plaza era el punto de referencia por excelencia. "Gran Central" representaba el despilfarrador y autoindulgente carácter de todos los adinerados del pueblo, el edificio era incluso más conocido que la delegación de Royal Woods pintada en color mostaza.

Cuando el equipo de policías entró en el primer nivel del sótano del "Gran Central", Peter Highsmith pudo sentir el opresivo peso de la estructura sobre su cabeza: tantas toneladas de cemento, acero y cristal, atestados de gente quejumbrosa y trabajadores sudorosos que mantenían la economía local estable, segura y sobre el nivel mínimo necesario.

Él y su equipo tuvieron que esperar varias horas hasta que el departamento de obras públicas les concediera permiso de entrar e investigar, incluso enviaron un inspector especialmente capacitado para identificar químicos tóxicos. La delegación ya no ignoraría por más tiempo los casos en aumento de gente intoxicándose dentro de la plaza.

Las luces ultravioleta encontraron centenares de fugas menores, pero cualquier rastro de una sustancia realmente peligrosa seguía sin aparecer, seguramente permanecía confundida con las innumerables huellas y charcos misteriosos que cubrían el suelo.

–A menos que encontremos pronto algo que muestre lo contrario, seguimos sin tener ninguna prueba que nuestra "toxina" se encuentre exclusivamente en las tuberías de este sótano –dijo la inspectora, dejando su linterna apoyada en el suelo-. Puede que se filtrase desde aquí al desagüe y de ahí fluir a la calle Moore o hasta la avenida Oeste.

–En otras palabras, que puede que esté aquí como en cualquier otro edificio del pueblo –añadió Pamela Foster, la gorda oficial que ya estaba próxima a retirarse.

–Probablemente.

Highsmith volteó a ver el pasillo llenó de cañerías por el que habían llegado.

– ¿Es posible que se nos haya pasado algo por alto en el camino?

–A nosotros... sí, es probable; pero a las linternas UV o a las sondas no.

Highsmith señalo el piso manchado de cemento.

– ¿Por qué las manchas terminan aquí, así, de repente?

La inspectora se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa antes de responder.

–Quizá le salieron alas a los químicos y volaron lejos. A menos que esté sugiriendo que quizás alguien lo limpió antes que llegáramos –quedó pensativa unos instantes- en cuyo caso es altamente improbable que podamos demostrarlo.

–Está bien, no gastemos más tiempo, digamos que "voló lejos" –Pamela se veía más enojada que de costumbre-. Seguro habrá residuos en los drenajes.

La inspectora se pellizco la barbilla y suspiró.

–Vamos a necesitar mucho papeleo.

– ¿Cuántas ordenes más?

–Demasiadas...

– ¿Cuánto tardaría en conseguirlas e investigar todo el lugar?

–Con todas las tiendas y marcas involucradas, las cañerías y desembocaduras de los túneles de desagüe, revisar la lista de suministros adquiridos en los últimos meses además de analizar todos los desperdicios... ni quiero adivinar.

–Tendremos que revisar los muros exteriores y compuertas de separación.

–Eso me llevaría varias semanas... no creo que me envíen apoyo para cubrir más terreno –dijo la inspectora con cautela-. Cuanto antes empiece, mejor.

Pamela sacó su radio, estaba a punto de transmitir las noticias y ordenar la retirada cuando el suelo tembló

– ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un terremoto? –preguntó nerviosa.

Tanto la inspectora como el agente Highsmith negaron con la cabeza

Un segundo temblor sacudió el sótano. Este fue lo bastante fuerte como para soltar una lluvia de polvo procedente del techo de cemento sobre todo el equipo.

–Apuesto que algo chocó con el edificio –comentó Highsmith-. No sería la primera vez que un conductor ebrio se desvía del camino y termina estampándose con la plaza.

El siguiente temblor llegó acompañado del sonido de una lejana explosión. Las luces sobre sus cabezas se apagaron un momento para volver a encenderse instantes después, provocando que los cadetes u oficiales menos experimentados se movieran de forma nerviosa detrás de ellos. También oyeron el aullido de sirenas y bocinas.

–Mi radio no funciona –comentó Pamela después de pulsar el botón de transmitir y sólo oír estática en cualquier frecuencia.

–Estamos bajo suelo, es normal –explicó la inspectora.

Esa respuesta no tranquilizó a Highsmith, desde cierto accidente vehicular podía "sentir" el peligro, ahora todo lo que podía percibir era frenesí y dolor.

– ¿Hacia dónde da la salida más cercana?

–El túnel de la izquierda da a la calle Oeste, los demás nos adentraran nuevamente a la cisterna y de ahí al interior de la plaza.

–Inspectora, Foster y yo necesitamos irnos urgentemente y nos llevaremos a la mitad de los hombres presentes. Los demás se quedarán a ayudarle a evacuar el edificio. Manténgame informado de los progresos.

Rodeados por una docena de hombres, ambos agentes se alejaron corriendo. El piso volvió a vibrar mientras se abrían paso a través de una muchedumbre de compradores aterrorizados, incluso los trabajadores de las tiendas inferiores intentaban alejarse del "Gran Central". Ante los policías se presentaba una escena digna de una típica película disparos.

En el enorme estacionamiento, los clientes y despachadores se escondían bajo taxis y vehículos privados, o corrían hacía sus automóviles para intentar huir. Los gritos luchaban con el zumbido representativo del tráfico. Más arriba, sobre la calle Oeste taxis y transportes de todo tipo se desviaban en cualquier dirección, chocando los unos con los otros o con las paredes de los edificios mientras intentaban alejarse del centro del pueblo.

Más lejos aún, un tráiler envuelto en llamas que seguía avanzando en línea recta chocó violentamente con un autobús de transporte público y ambos vehículos terminaron por bloquear toda la calle.

Highsmith siguió viendo la escena de la calle unos segundos más antes de alzar la mirada y taparse los ojos de la luz con una mano. Los edificios lejanos ardían débilmente, nada que pudiera considerarse mortal pero seguramente asustaría a varios.

De pronto algo oscureció el cielo. Tras las espesas nubes se vieron luces y destellos parecidos a disparos; una especie de trueno pero mucho más grande reverberó en el firmamento.

Los ojos de Pamela estaban desorbitados cuando volteó a ver a su jefe.

–Están atacando Royal Woods.

Con su radio en la mano, Highsmith sintonizó la frecuencia de la jefatura y se lo acercó a la oreja.

–No pueden estableces comunicaciones con los pueblos vecinos, ni hablar de que venga el ejército.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Highsmith se dilataron.

–Resistiremos en esta posición hasta que llegue la ayuda –gritó a los hombres a sus espaldas. Se giró hacía su compañera y le dijo- Foster, busca a la alcaldesa... tiene una sala privada de cine en el último piso y hoy hay estrenos.


	11. Los Enemigos Mortales (part 2)

Cadáveres y extremidades se amontonaban frente a ellos en lo que antes eran apacibles banquetas, tan rápidamente y a tal altura que por momentos se les dificultaba moverse libremente o poder ver el camino que tenían por delante.

Se habían dedicado por algunas horas a vencer y destruir a las criaturas que se acercaban a atacarlos, a eso se había reducido el "enfrentamiento final" a dedicarse a la simple destrucción de las fuerzas de avanzada y eso empezaba a pesar sobre los hombros de Lucy. Las mutilaciones e invocaciones ya no tenían la precisión experta que tuvieron durante los primeros momentos.

Ni Lincoln ni ella utilizaban únicamente su poder físico. Utilizaban todos los poderes de los que eran portadores. Llamaban al rayo, y en el caso de Lucy lanzaba hechizos, arrojaban todo lo que pudieran mover o arrancar. Utilizando el codo, Lucy logró derribar a cuatro bestias con un empujón y calcinó a media docena más con un rayo. Lincoln cayó desde el cielo, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de una criatura inusualmente más grande y resistente que las demás, y corrió moliendo a golpes a todos los demonios que les obstruían el paso hasta la calle Oeste.

Pero parecía que por cada enemigo vencido aparecían cinco más, creando una barrera impenetrable entre ellos y la plaza "Gran Central" donde permanecían escondidos la mayoría de los refugiados.

– ¡MIERDA! –Chilló Lincoln a través de sus dientes-. ¡ESTO ES INUTIL, DEBEMOS DEJAR DE ENTRETENERNOS CON LOS AYUDANTES E IR DIRECTAMENTE POR EL JEFE!

–Hermano, cálmate –logró decir Lucy mientras jadeaba-. No hay nadie más que pueda proteger a los pobladores.

Lincoln le dirigió una mueca desagradable.

– ¿Pobladores? ¿Has visto a alguien en la última media hora? –Lincoln señaló la cuadra entera, que parecía estar vacía de vida humana-. Puede que ahora sean demasiado poderosos como para ser encerrados. ¿No cree Maestra en dejarse abducir?

Antes que Lucy pudiera defenderse de las palabras de su hermano, llegaron otros veinte demonios alados. Girando en redondo Lincoln recibió los primeros proyectiles de fuego y atacó al grupo entero con una descarga eléctrica enorme.

Apesadumbrado se dirigió a una pared en ruinas donde se le unió Lucy.

–Perdón Luz, es que me empiezo a desesperar, ¿sabes qué? Mejor nos...

Aparecieron más enemigos disparando y destruyendo.

– ¡Para esos bastardos esto es un juego! –Lincoln tenía una expresión que sólo generaba preocupación para Lucy-. Pero si lo que quieren es una demostración de poder... ¡ESTOY FELIZ DE COOPERAR!

Lincoln gritó con el pulmón lleno, un rayo respondió al llamado. El ataque poseía tal potencia y rabia, que el cielo entero se iluminó, mientras el suelo debajo de Lincoln empezaba a agrietarse.

-o-

– ¿Dónde está la Alcaldesa? –exigió Pamela Foster a los tres guardias de seguridad privada plantados ante la entrada de la suite privada en el último piso del "Gran Central".

Junto a ella, uno de los oficiales tenía una mano en la empuñadura de su arma de cargo. Tras ambos, cuatro miembros de la policía local y algunos guardias del centro comercial se amontonaban.

Pese a ser notificados de su llegada, los imponentes hombres trajeados mantenían sus posiciones en pose defensiva e intimidante.

– ¿Dónde? –Insistió Pamela, dando a entender que hablaría con la alcaldesa. Ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

El mismo oficial levantó la mano sosteniendo el arma de cargo, cuando los guardias relajaron la postura y se hicieron a un lado. Uno de ellos tecleó un código en el panel de la pared y las puertas electrónicas se abrieron como todas las puertas en la plaza.

–Acompáñeme –dijo el mismo guardia, moviendo su brazo en el ademán de "puede pasar".

Un amplio vestíbulo bien iluminado, con esculturas e imágenes artísticas salió a su encuentro. Desde ahí era imposible adivinar exactamente el tamaño del recinto, pero la pared del fondo seguía la inmensa curva del exterior del edificio. Una ventana dejaba ver, tras un grueso vidrio, la típica vista que se puede esperar desde una suite en un último piso: las nubes congregándose en torno al atardecer en tono rojizo. Sólo que en está ocasión los distantes edificios y caminos se veían atestados de gente, un poco más lejos se veía humo y fuego.

Un poco más arriba, entre los bancos de nubes se veían parpadear luces

"Relámpagos o disparos" pensó la oficial Foster.

La dirigente del pueblo se paseaba por el cuarto, ni se fijó en la intromisión de los policías, como un animal enjaulado, con los brazos cruzados y arrastrando los pies sobre el piso alfombrado.

Más guardias con traje negro y algunas de las gentes más influyentes de la región la contemplaban inmóviles. No pasó desapercibido que Mercy Graves, la asistente y segunda al mando parecía nerviosa.

– ¿Pensé que ya estarían preparándose para evacuar? ¿Por qué siguen aquí? –Preguntó el oficial del arma a Mercy. La rubia apenas movió la boca para responder.

–Pregúnteselo a la jefa.

Pamela se tuvo que plantar frente a la mujer de traje azul para llamar su atención.

–Señora Amanda, es necesario que sea escoltada hasta un refugio-. Ambas ya se conocían, la alcaldesa había alabado en privado los méritos por su actuación respecto a ciertos incidentes relacionados con la familia más numerosa del Estado. Se detuvo brevemente para saludarla antes de proseguir con su nervioso pisoteo.

–Pamela, agradezco la preocupación, pero usted no es necesaria aquí. Este es el lugar más seguro de toda la alcaldía, las paredes son gruesas, los vidrios están blindados y polarizados, desde aquí puedo comunicarme con quien quiera sin la necesidad de trasladarme, esta es mi "oficina" de trabajo, mi lugar es aquí.

–Ya habíamos realizado simulaciones y simulacros, el bunker asignado está mucho mejor preparado para una eventualidad que este lugar –Insistió Mercy.

La alcaldesa Amanda le lanzó una mueca despectiva.

–No hicimos simulaciones para cuando los demonios de Dante vinieran a matarnos. No me esconderé bajo tierra de mis atacantes.

Era obvio que la alcaldesa estaba agitada y desconcertada, pero era imposible identificar un solo dejo de miedo en su porte.

Durante sus años de servicio en agencias militares le habían apodado "el muro" y por su expresión imperturbable el apodo le valía.

–Por favor Alcaldesa, debe que ser razonable –Mercy no cedería tampoco tan pronto.

– ¿Razonable? –La mujer afroamericana señaló con un dedo la ventana-. ¿Soy la única que ha visto el cielo? ¿Algo de lo que está sucediendo es razonable? Quizá necesiten dar una vuelta por la calle para que...

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, Pamela ya se encontraba corriendo en su dirección. Empujó a la rechoncha mujer al suelo.

Sin previo aviso, un grupo de seres parecidos a gárgolas apareció desde las nubes, dejando una estela de humo oscuro a su paso.

– ¡SUÉLTAME! –gritó la alcaldesa mientras se retorcía-. ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? –Pamela la retuvo en el suelo a la fuerza y sacó su arma del cinturón.

Años de entrenamiento no la pudieron preparar para lo que veía, con la boca abierta por la incredulidad vio como las garras desnudas de las criaturas perforaban y destrozaban el vidrio blindado. Instantes después la ventana estalló hacia dentro, llenando la sala de esquirlas de vidrio de casi tres centímetros.

Cuando las apariciones demoniacas empezaban a prepararse para entrar fueron interrumpidas por un grito estridente, otro ser más grande que las criaturas y de color verde ascendía de alguna parte por debajo de la suite. La delgada boca tenia forma de "V", tenía frente amplia y un mentón reducido... su cara de color esmeralda recordaba a la de una mantis religiosa.

Las primeras dos criaturas fueron acribilladas por dos tenazas que salían desde la espalda del salvador verde. Antes que los otros dos demonios pudieran avanzar un par de pasos dentro del cuarto cayeron indefensos sin cabeza y brazos. Por un momento la criatura se quedó inmóvil en el quicio de la ventana a pesar del viento y del ruido del caos reinante más abajo.

Pamela estaba segura que después de esas criaturas ahora los mataría a ellos. Manteniendo a la alcaldesa agachada, la sujetó por el cuello del traje y la arrastró por el cuarto hasta su cuerpo de seguridad.

Tras dejar a Amanda bajo la custodia de sus guardias, Pamela y sus hombres se pusieron a cubierto y apuntaron sus pistolas a la criatura. Pero ahora había poco que ver, la intimidante bestia verde ahora tenía la forma de un ser humanoide, delgado y pequeño, apenas era la figura de un chiquillo... igual de color verde.

–Huyan con los demás, si sólo cuatro de esos pudieron penetrar en el "lugar más seguro de toda la alcaldía" comprenderán que están en verdadero peligro –la voz sonó en la mente de todos los presentes, era una voz femenina y un poco ronca.

–Amanda Waller no huye.

-o-

Lynn Jr., la entusiasta hermana se mantenía estática entre los cielos sobre el centro de Royal Woods, iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol. Ahora, gracias a la influencia de los monstruos surgidos desde la roca de la eternidad, se parecía bastante a una de las representaciones graficas que Lucy coleccionaba de los habitantes del infierno: un enorme y majestuoso ser, con garras y colmillos, un par de oscuras alas sostenían su musculoso cuerpo de color rojo sobre las nubes. Varías imágenes de casi todo el pueblo se proyectaban en su mente, enviadas por cada homúnculo de cada pecado. Lynn, o mejor dicho Ira y Soberbia, las estudiaron un momento, antes de volver a cambiar de posición.

Las brillantes patrullas en color blanco que eran el orgullo de la actual alcaldesa se empezaban a posicionar para proteger algunos de los lugares importantes, la mayoría en la zona céntrica del pueblo. Durante los primeros minutos del ataque, Ira había logrado sorprender a algunos de esos oficiales con la guardia baja, y ahora formaban parte del número creciente de subordinados obligados a obedecerlo. Los efectivos restantes estaban manteniendo, momentáneamente, a las criaturas invasoras fuera de la zona central, pero eso apenas importaba, ni la destrucción ni la muerte eran los objetivos del plan.

Desde el punto de vista histórico de los Campeones y demás hechiceros que se habían enfrentado a ellos en el pasado, a los Pecados les faltaba un plan. Todos creían que producto de la desesperación del hambre y prepotencia, ellos reunían todos sus recursos y se lanzaban en un ataque ciego y por eso generalmente perdían la batalla. Y la verdad es que incluso el soso de Pereza hacía todo lo posible para no contradecirlos. Las criaturas bajo el comando de los pecados se dirigían y atacaban al azar, haciéndose vulnerables a contrataques mientras se concentraban en destrozar edificios y "devorar" lo que pudieran, sólo lanzaban ocasionales ataques de fuego y magia contra algún objetivo bélico.

Todo eso era parte fundamental del plan. El plan del terror que a la larga siempre les daba buenos frutos.

Hileras interminables de vehículos de pasajeros y carga intentaban escapar del pueblo a través de sus centenares de caminos. La cantidad de gente luchando por escapar era casi tanta como la de personas intentando entrar y ayudar, constriñendo los caminos y convirtiendo a todos los presentes en victima fácil del terror. En los campos cercanos a la urbe, lejos de las zonas de conflicto empezaban a llegar algunos vehículos militares, estacionados a la espera de recibir órdenes oficiales y así contribuir indirectamente a causar más pánico.

Las calles y el espacio entre las construcciones estaban ocupados por elementos de la policía y homúnculos liderados telepáticamente por los pecados, ambos bandos se destruían con saña. Al principio del enfrentamiento los disparos de los oficiales eran completamente efectivos contra las criaturas, dejándolos completamente destruidos o incapacitados. Pero mientras la gente se enojaba o se asustaba más con el paso del tiempo, Ellos ganaban poder. Pronto esos ataques suicidas dejaron de ser necesarios y se contentaron con sólo destruir la periferia. La visión de edificios ampliamente conocidos colapsando en llamas o de las explosiones de fuego podía resultar aterradora y desmoralizante.

Columnas de humo se elevaban desde los barrios más alejados del centro, eso le indicaba a Ira que algunas de las criaturas habían comenzado a crearse a partir de pobladores asustados y sin ninguna virtud sobrante.

Conforme el número de atacantes aumentaba poco a poco, las maniobras ejecutadas en la zona central indicaban la ansiedad creciendo en los policías, quienes empezaban a romper formaciones abandonando los refugios designados y empezando a atacar más directamente.

Era obvio que esperaban la llegada de refuerzos de los pueblos vecinos. Codicia y Lujuria ya se habían anticipado, destrozando las torres de telecomunicaciones y preparando pequeñas trampas en los caminos. Aunque eso no les había impedido a algunas unidades militares llegar no tan retrasados.

Aun así todo iba según el plan, las fuerzas de los pecados crecerían lo suficiente mucho antes que las fuerzas humanas se organizaran lo suficiente para suponer una amenaza sería.

Ira se tomó un tiempo para absorber el potencial mágico obtenido de la batalla que tenía lugar más abajó. Odiaba estar tan lejos de la acción y del derramamiento de sangre, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que debía seguir esperando y acumulando poder. Alcanzado el momento, toda la espera y frustración estarían pagadas.

–Hermano, se están generando llamadas en el centro del gremio de comerciantes –dijo Pereza-. Se están dando cuenta que sólo destruimos sin dañarlos... están perdiendo el miedo.

–Era de esperar –respondió Ira sin parpadear-. Es aquí cuando les arrancamos la esperanza y terminan sumergiéndose en el caos.

–Cabeza de musculo ¿acaso no te das cuenta que hemos empezado a perder demasiadas extensiones? –Avaricia se puso a gritar-. ¡Empezamos a tener más perdidas que ganancias!

Ira buscó entre sus muchos ojos al grupo más cercano a las perdidas.

Cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que los dos únicos sobrevivientes huían, a uno de los homúnculos le faltaban las alas y un brazo. Ambos estaban bañados con magia arcana.

Anulando sus instintos de supervivencia les ordenó que se dieran la vuelta y atacaran de forma suicida a sus agresores, ambos desaparecieron antes de poder girarse.

–Tendremos que acelerar las cosas, atacaremos cualquier edificio con mayor intensidad, especialmente en la zona de comercio.

–Los míos ya están en ese sector –informó Gula.

– ¡Entonces ataca los puntos de desembarco de esos vehículos metálicos, las pasarelas, todo lo vistoso! ¡Empieza a destrozar a esa patética defensa pero asegúrate que los refugiados te vean hacerlo!

–Excelente, iré a...

La conexión con las fuerzas de Gula se anuló, lo último que los siete pecados pudieron ver fue un dúo de rayos de energía mágica destruir a la totalidad de criaturas ahí presentes. El juego principal había comenzado.

– ¡Todas nuestras fuerzas deben interceptar a ese bastardo, que no escapé! –Gritaron al unísono los enemigos mortales del hombre.

Había llegado más pronto de lo esperado... El problema con el plan del miedo es que los absorbía tanto que se olvidaban de realizar un plan de contingencia. No importaba ya, poco más de medio pueblo ya estaba en sus garras y los que quedaban o estaban muertos o estaban asustados. Tendrían que apegarse a un tipo de lucha que nunca habían practicado: una pelea de desgaste, en la que las aparentes victorias a la larga terminaban siendo la derrota para un campeón agotado. Una pelea en la que si perdían lo perderían todo.

El hilo de pensamiento de los pecados quedó en silencio mientras un nuevo grupo de las criaturas se dirigían a una primera batalla que ya sabían perdida, con suerte tendrían una pequeña actualización de la situación y a la larga terminarían ganando al agotar al campeón.

Volvieron a guardar silencio al ver que ahora tendrían que enfrentar a dos portadores del rayo, Gula tomó la palabra.

–Un segundo campeón ha surgido, tendremos que aumentar el número de atacantes, ¡tantos como sean necesarios!

–La patrulla de asalto ya está preparada –Lujuria intervino-. Nuestras fuerzas de escolta se han formado. Cuarenta y nueve creaciones de elite.

–Con eso bastará para acabar con ambos campeones, al fin de cuentas ya se ven cansados...

Ira sonrió satisfecho.

-o-

La calle había quedado vacía, aprovechando la oportunidad ambos hermanos corrieron a la plaza.

Una vez adentro, Lincoln se preguntó que habría sido de sus hermanas. Quería creer que Lana o Lola se habían peleado o que algo hubiera ocurrido y la salida al cine se habría cancelado, que en esos momentos su familia se reunía ilesa en la casa... lejos de todo el caos; pero tampoco los habían llamado preguntando dónde estaban. Todo lo que tenían como rastro era la gorra de Lana, la habían encontrado a unas cuadras del centro comercial.

¿Habrían sido Luna y las demás víctimas del ataque? ¿Estarían atrapadas debajo de algunos escombros o formarían parte de la filas enemigas?

La preocupación más grande en la mente de Lincoln eran su madre y Lily.

La plaza estaba repleta de personas que intentaron huir del ataque y de la zona céntrica sin lograrlo. De no ser por la intervención del cuerpo de policías, era seguro que las criaturas se hubieran precipitado en el interior hace tiempo. Pero esos valientes hombres empezaban a quedarse sin munición y sin fuerza moral.

La, cada vez más escasa, luz de día se filtraba en el vestíbulo principal a través de las ventanas tintadas del techo. El sol empezaba a esconderse, con cada segundo el interior se asemejaba un poco más a una madriguera que sólo permitiría el paso a los monstruos asechando en la noche.

Un borrón de luz rojiza pasó sobre el techo de cristal, atrajo la atención de los campeones y el pánico de los demás. Lincoln se elevó, se acercó al techo y abrió la ventila más próxima al extraño resplandor, dos criaturas mucho más grandes que todas las que habían enfrentado hasta ese momento intentaban pasar desapercibidas mientras rompían y fundían el techo, uno de esos titanes abrió una serie de agujeros en uno de los tanques de gas. Aventó el contenedor a la calle, el cilindro explotó al golpear el piso, casi arrancando los arboles del jardín privado de sus raíces.

Los gritos de los refugiados llegaron hasta los oídos de Lincoln.

– ¡Estos son mucho más grandes! –gritó Lincoln a su hermana y a los policías que seguían dispuestos a luchar.

Vio cómo uno de los monstruos enormes se elevaba por encima del techo para descender por el lado opuesto, ocasionando una serie de explosiones cada vez que quebraba una tubería diferente.

El responsable del caos resultante volvió a elevarse desapareciendo de su vista a través de las nubes. Por las rejillas de ventilación empezó a llegar un olor a azufre y aire frio del exterior. De uno de los locales del piso superior empezaron a llegar lamentos aterrorizados y un golpeteo histérico de manos y pies contra la cortina metálica de contención.

Un hombre que formaba parte del personal de seguridad del centro comercial miró a Lucy.

– ¡No podremos contenerlos!

Lincoln bajó y se dirigió a los policías.

– ¡Saquen a estas personas de aquí!

Highsmith miró a Thunder como si fuera un demente.

– ¡Todo el lugar está repleto de gente!

–Ya lo sé, tendrá que buscar una solución en lo que entretenemos a esas porquerías.

Cuando los policías despejaron el corredor principal, Lincoln le indicó al gordo guardia de seguridad que abriera una salida de emergencia alterna para que empezaran a sacar a la gente.

Hizo una seña a Lucy y ambos se dirigieron al local del piso superior que acababa de quedar en silencio. Los hermanos dejaron fluir el poder por su cuerpo. Al ver los destellos eléctricos, los pobladores de Royal Woods empezaron a retroceder, luchando contra los que tenían detrás y empujaban para poder ver la escena.

Sin vacilar, Lucy y él atravesaron la cortina de contención y entraron al local, donde cuerpos y cadáveres de diferentes personas se apiñaban en el piso y se recargaban en las paredes. El viento aullaba en todo el vagón a causa de un boquete abierto en el techo, a través del cual bajaron media docena de los mismos monstruos que Lincoln y Lucy habían combatido durante todo el día. Lincoln se permitió un momento de perplejidad. Estos pequeños homúnculos no eran comparables a los que acababan de abrir el agujero y eso significaba que esos gigantes estaban destinados a algo más importante.

Los monstruos empezaron a disparar fuego desde sus bocas.

A los refugiados, fuera del local, la situación debía parecerles desesperada. No porque los dos sujetos altos y musculosos no pudieran defenderse, sino que no podrían destruir a los enemigos y defenderlos a ellos también. Pero era obvio que nadie de los presentes sabía que uno de esos sujetos fue elegido portador de los poderes del campeón del rayo, el que había destruido a un parasito devorador de mundos hace unas cuantas horas y que la otra era una experta insipiente en las artes místicas.

Juntos exterminaron a los enemigos. Chispas y humo revoloteaban en todo el local, piernas y brazos volaron hacía el exterior. Ambos campeones se habían asegurado contra viento y marea que ninguno de los refugiados fuera golpeado por nada demasiado grande mientras evacuaban.

En cuanto cayó la última gárgola, Lincoln se elevó a través del agujero del techo, y aterrizó en el tejado, el viento azotaba su capa, seguramente en ese momento se veía muy cool.

Con todos sus sentidos alerta, vio al dúo de gigantes acercarse por el aire en una amplia curva. Más lejos pero acercándose rápidamente en línea recta, iban dos helicópteros del ejército.

Se giró para seguir con la vista al terrorífico dúo. Al verlo, las vestías prepararon garras y colmillos. Lincoln con un gesto infantil los provocó a enfrentarlo directamente.

Pero ninguno se los espectros logró atacar. Con las alas agujereadas y el torso severamente dañado por los proyectiles disparados desde helicópteros perseguidores, las bestias se desplomaron sobre el techo, rebotaron contra las piernas de Lincoln, rodaron y cayeron por el tejado.

Lincoln se dejó caer por el agujero del techo y se reunió con Lucy, ahora la plaza no estaba tan llena pues los policías estaban trasladando a los refugiados a un nuevo lugar seguro.

El peliblanco logró distinguir a un conocido par de castañas, rodeadas por un grupo de cabecitas rubias, sólo faltaba Lana pero confiaba que estuviera con el grupo anterior de refugiados, rodeada de policías que cuidarían de ella, igual que de sus hermanas.

Sin contenerse soltó un bostezo silencioso. Ya comenzaba a anochecer.

Amanda Waller seguía en su sala privada, en el centro de un círculo formado por sus guardaespaldas, miraba seria a través de una cámara al dúo de encapotados.

-o-

Los helicópteros militares se dispersaron para apoyar a otros puntos de extracción de refugiados, dejando a la plaza en silencio.

–Esas cosas podían haber matado a todos y destruido a esas máquinas militares fácilmente con un sólo ataque.

–Y hay demasiadas criaturas rondando en las alturas pero no caen del cielo, algunas pocas sólo obligan a las personas a dirigirse al centro.

Los ojos pálidos señalaron a los últimos refugiados en irse.

–Los quieren vivos... desmoralizados y asustados.

Acababa de decir aquellas palabras cuando algo golpeó el techo con fuerza suficiente como para zarandear a todos los que continuaban dentro del edificio. Los guardias de Waller apenas recuperaban el equilibrio y retomaban sus poses defensivas cuando la construcción entera empezó a resonar con el ritmo de unos pasos pesados, anunciando a una criatura cuyas garras avanzaban enterrándose en el hormigón.

–Ya llegaron los verdaderos enemigos –gruñó Lincoln.

Lucy sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

–Estoy lista para para lo que sea.

Se dirigieron corriendo al local destruido, rápidamente se elevaron y pasaron a través del techo. Alejada aún por varios metros se encontraba el receptáculo de los pecados capitales acompañado de varias docenas de esas criaturas gigantescas.

Sin intimidarse ante la imagen de su hermana corrompida, Lincoln levantó sus brazos desde el interior de su ondulante capa y rodeó sus manos con el poder del rayo. Cuando sus dedos apenas empezaban a refulgir. Lynn ya estaba encima de él. Lincoln intentaba mantener a raya sus garras y colmillos, rodaba entre las piernas del monstruo y solo golpeaba el rostro endurecido.

Las zarpas vibraron y sisearon al chocar contra los antebrazos del campeón rodeados de rayos segadores. Lynn se mantenía anclada al techo gracias a sus garras, sin embargo ese método limitaba también sus movimientos y Lincoln en cambio se movía libremente por el techo sin quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, explotando los puntos ciegos y escurriéndose de los golpes de la criatura.

El primer y único error que cometió Lincoln fue parpadear, en ese pequeño instante la criatura se decidió a atacar con todo. Hizo girar su torso para que sus brazos rematados en garras describieran un arco paralelo a la superficie del techo, el zarpazo cortó sus dos antebrazos y derribó al peliblanco del techo, no pudo frenar su caída hasta que golpeó el piso de la planta baja.

Los pecados ya sabían a qué atenerse al enfrentarse con un Campeón del Rayo, podían considerarse expertos en resistir las técnicas mágicas y el humano que habían escogido era una experta en las artes marciales. Viendo en las memorias del cuerpo, descubrieron que la chiquilla ya había vencido infinidad de veces a la figura humana del capeón en cualquier tipo de competencia física.

Para ellos se hizo obvio que Lincoln no sabía pelear con las técnicas oscuras y elegantes que Lynn dominaba.

Aún en los cielos sobre el centro comercial, la bandada de homúnculos de elite cometió el error de enfrentarse en un duelo a distancia con Lucy. El cuerpo de la pelinegra era un ciclón de fuego fatuo. La piel pétrea de las criaturas era resistente a las descargas de energía mágica, haciéndolos enemigos formidables pero para poder contraatacar primero necesitaban identificar un blanco y Lucy no les permitió disparar una sola bola de fuego.

Con hechizos y ataques que incluso un héroe de leyenda envidiaría, rodeaba a los monstruos derribando a uno diferente con cada disparo de energía.

La potencia del aire terminó por empujar lejos los restos de sus rivales; el poder de los pecados combinados con el de ambos campeones había invocado a una tormenta eléctrica inmensa que cubría toda la ciudad.

La pérdida de su escolta de elite y el clima cambiante no pasaron desapercibidos por ninguno de los pecados, pero eso no los distrajo ni los ralentizó. Sólo se preocupaban en atacar de forma incansable a Lincoln.

El coraje de Aquiles y la inteligencia de Salomón, después de intercambiar algunos golpes, terminaron por ayudar a Lincoln a analizar la técnica de combate de Lynn, Thunder empezó a cambiar su postura y su estilo de pelea, alterando el ángulo desde el cual golpeaba, sus respuestas y empujes.

El resultado no podía considerarse "arte" marcial, pero era efectivo para contrarrestar todas las técnicas que trataban de emplear los pecados. Cuando los enemigos empezaron a recibir más golpes de los que podían bloquear o regresar perdieron el interés en seguir luchando. Empezaron a atacar de forma ciega y furiosa, desesperados por terminar lo más rápido posible.

Lincoln pateó la parte interna de la rodilla derecha mientras la criatura seguía avanzando obstinadamente. Por la sorprendida mirada de los ojos brillantes del avatar, Lincoln comprendió que pese a todo su poder, la parte humana no siempre estaba completamente bajo el control de los seres oscuros. Su hermana, la valiente mujer y excelente compañera de juegos y travesuras quiso evitar la zancadilla, pero el actual monstruo comandado por los pecados, sólo quería partir a Lincoln por la mitad con sus garras.

La pezuña derecha se dobló y la rodilla tocó rápidamente la tierra del suelo, la bestia perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló. Lincoln se irguió con lágrimas en los ojos, alzó sobre su cabeza ambos brazos dispuesto a hundir sus puños en la cabeza de su hermana, de conseguir su propósito habría explotado el cráneo y mandado a los pecados a un sueño profundo, pero un impacto repentino en su ojo derecho lo obligó a parpadear. Un helicóptero militar había vuelto y disparaban contra los tres de forma indiscriminada, Lincoln tuvo que se cubrirse la cara y retroceder un poco. Quedando fuera del alcance de las balas, envió un potente rayo contra una de las naves y la derribó en el acto.

Lincoln intentó continuar con su ataque contra los pecados, pero la criatura había huido ¿Acaso se había alejado volando? ¿El helicóptero había conseguido dañarla ahora que estaba débil?... ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a matar a su hermana mayor?

Lincoln no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sus preguntas. A cien metros de distancia se veían más helicópteros y algunas tropas de tierra acercarse.

Lo verdaderamente preocupante fue que antes de irse, el avatar de los pecados ya había lanzado un último ataque, las columnas de la plaza estallaron en mil pedazos y el edificio entero empezó a caer, con gente todavía dentro.


	12. La Voluntad del Rayo.

Por un momento, Lucy vio la determinación asesina en el rostro de Lincoln y su corazón tuvo miedo, hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía una emoción tan intensa como esa.

Por suerte cuando Lincoln se proponía acabar con el conflicto de una vez por todas, las fuerzas armadas intervinieron; un helicóptero disparó tres rondas de balas de buen calibre, distrayendo momentáneamente al campeón del rayo y permitiéndole al receptáculo escapar, la bestia salió corriendo despavorida a cuatro patas.

Entonces vio por tercera vez en el día algo que nunca imaginó; su hermano, movido por la furia, había atacado conscientemente a la nave que le había disparado, derribándola en el acto. Entonces se preocupó profundamente por el destino de Lynn si es que Lincoln la volvía a enfrentar sin estar Lucy presente. Tenía que actuar si quería salvar el alma de su hermano mayor y la vida de Lynn.

Levantando una de sus manos canalizó el poder del rayo y disparó contra el pilar que estaba debajo de ella. En menos de un segundo desde que el helicóptero fuera derribado, la plaza "Gran Central" empezó a colapsar.

Lucy avanzó por el aire hacía donde había visto a los pecados escapar, aprovechando el color de su ropa y su propia habilidad para escapar sin ser vista.

-o-

Lincoln se lanzó hacia la pared derrumbándose, apenas llegando a tiempo para atrapar al edificio y evitar que el techo de vidrio y hierro se estrellara con el piso. No debía quedar tanta gente dentro, él y Lucy ya habían evacuado a la gran mayoría por lo que esperaba que sólo salieran los pocos policías que quedaban dentro.

Aunque sabía que transformado era sorprendentemente fuerte, se sorprendió al notar que podía cargar tanto peso sin sentir siquiera fatiga.

Pasados apenas unos segundos, un grupo bastante nutrido de hombres trajeados y varios policías que no había visto antes salieron juntos, formando un círculo cerrado.

Cuando se encontraron en especio abierto, los guardaespaldas se dispersaron en un instante y empezaron a revisar la zona, buscando posibles peligros y ubicándose en lugares estratégicos dejando a los hombres que estaban protegiendo solos con los policías.

Entre los hombres ricos que eran protegidos por todo el escuadrón de policías, por supuesto que Lincoln no conocía a la mayoría, estaba la alcaldesa Amanda y la oficial que había arrestado a su madre. La rechoncha mujer afroamericana le dirigió una mirada muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en las juntas municipales, después de hacer una seña, media docena de sus guardias privados formaron un medio círculo y apuntaron sus armas.

–No creo que quieran hablar ¿verdad? –Bromeó Lincoln.

–Suelta ese edificio, está vacío –La voz de Waller sonaba autoritaria e impersonal-, los únicos que estábamos adentro éramos nosotros.

–Señora, sí lo suelta la estructura cercana colapsará –Mercy Graves intervino-... no creo que sea buena idea derribar un símbolo local como lo es el...

–Sólo tú puedes proteger a los que aún quedamos por aquí –era obvio que no le haría caso a su asistente y que sus palabras no se trataban de una simple sugerencia-. ¿Qué planeas hacer grandote? ¿Salvar al Estado con un edificio a cuestas?

Tenía razón, los helicópteros que los sobrevolaban no eran realmente una barrera confiable para proteger a la gente contra los pecados, sólo él era efectivo contra esos monstruos.

Cuando los demás se alejaron bastante de la plaza Lincoln cerró los ojos, aspiró lentamente y levantó un poco más la construcción, ya estaba a punto de soltar la columna cuando oyó algo, al principio era tan débil que creyó imaginar el ruido, pero conforme pasaban los segundos el jadeo se hizo más ruidoso; alguien se acercaba corriendo.

– ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Esas cosas nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento! –Amanda empezaba a impacientarse-. ¡Sólo suelta el maldito edificio!

–No... aún hay gente dentro, los oigo acercarse.

–Los únicos que quedábamos dentro eran mis hombres y yo... –La oficial Foster no desistiría nunca de ayudar a la gente, pero las probabilidades de que lo que saliera del edificio fuera realmente gente era muy poca-. ¡Apunten a la grieta por donde salimos! ¡Pero quien se atreva a disparar sin que yo lo ordené perderá el trabajo!

Mientras los policías y guardias esperaban conteniendo la respiración, el resto del edificio empezó a tronar. Aunque Lincoln seguía sosteniendo el techo, las paredes no estaban diseñadas para soportar tanto castigo y mantenerse a pie, los ladrillos que rodeaban la grieta empezaron a soltarse y caer justo cuando pudieron vislumbrar a dos mujeres acercarse corriendo a la salida.

Finalmente la construcción no soportó más y se desmoronó, Lincoln se acercó lo más rápido posible a la pareja de refugiados... y cuando el polvo se asentó, todos vieron al héroe peliblanco en medio de las ruinas, con la inspectora enviada por la delegación y una niña rubia en sus brazos. La mujer pelirroja estaba débil y sangre caía de su frente, pero bastante feliz por seguir con vida.

Una de las preocupaciones de Lincoln también se había solucionado, la niña que acompañaba a la inspectora era Lana.

–Llamaré a una ambulancia para atenderla inspectora Smith y para la niña Loud... la mantendré con el resto de los refugiados –Foster, junto con todos los policías, pudo suspirar al fin-, creo que vi a tus hermanas en uno de los grupos de refugiados.

Una idea extraña se formó en su mente, el héroe y el único hijo del matrimonio Loud tenían demasiadas características en común.

–Y tú ¿Thunder? Espero que puedas ayudar a localizar y cuidar a los demás pobladores no se sabe que más este volando sobre nosotros –Otra orden no tan disimulada de Waller.

–De hecho señora, ya tengo un pendiente que tengo que atender urgentemente.

-o-

El viento frio azotaba el cuerpo de Lucy, aullando al pasar entre sus piernas y brazos. En condiciones normales Lucy estaría titiritando. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto al notar que apenas y sentía el frio.

Los pocos árboles que la rodean se iban haciendo más numerosos conforme se alejaba del pueblo; ahora tenía que volar más lento y alto para evitar chocar con la vegetación. Los troncos eran frágiles y grises, se trataba en realidad de un bosquecito irregular que, según opinión de Lana: "esa cochinada no tiene mucho que ver con el gran bosque de pinos que estaba en la zona, claro que eso fue mucho antes de que el pueblo fuera fundado hace chorrocientos años atrás".

A lo lejos, Lucy distinguió a un homúnculo serpenteando entre los arboles de abedul, temeroso de levantarse mucho contra el cielo nocturno. Un nudo de cansancio se tensó en su estómago. Lucy quería atravesar el cuerpo del espectro con su puño, pero no hizo nada, no debía delatar su presencia. Estaba cansada de esa lucha de resistencia, ahora le tocaba apegarse a una táctica diferente; seguiría a la criatura hasta que esa cosa la llevara hasta el receptáculo.

Después de seguir al homúnculo por algunos kilómetros, Lucy logró observar como la criatura caía fulminada, víctima de algún ataque o mal que Lucy no pudo identificar. La pelinegra bajó del cielo y se acercó insegura al cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Ahí no había nada que fuera capaz de alimentar su cuerpo de muerte y dolor, nada ni nadie que cazar o corromper. La aparición se diluyó en una pequeña nube de neblina, en el piso quedó un cuerpo; era Flipp, inconsciente pero vivo.

Nerviosa, levantó la vista a través del bosque sombrío mirando a su alrededor, pensaba que: "si aquí hay alguien, tal vez haya más cuerpos cerca". Pero a sus ojos sólo llegaba el gris oscuro del bosquecillo enfermo.

Por suerte no se guiaba únicamente con la vista del mundo terrenal, seguía un rastro de magia especifico. El rastro continuaba en línea recta y conforme Lucy avanzaba las señas se iban haciendo más claras, se acercaba al origen y pronto tendría entre sus manos a la criatura que lo había producido.

Sus instintos mágicos le dijeron que la persecución no duraría mucho tiempo, de hecho terminaba no tan lejos, entre los árboles muertos y ramas rotas que alcanzaba a ver más enfrente. Al acercarse asomó la cabeza por la esquina de una roca al costado del camino de tierra, y su aguda vista advirtió algo que la obligó a agacharse. Era Lynn, la enorme criatura avanzaba dando tropezones y sangrando profusamente; el helicóptero sí la había herido cuando estaba débil.

Se acercó en silenció y la atacó con una descarga mágica desde atrás. El receptáculo lanzó un gruñido amenazador pero débil. Lucy dudó lanzar un segundo ataque; el cuerpo de su hermana estaba rajado en casi todas partes, seguramente a causa de los disparos del helicóptero, el torso y el cuello sangraban. Ahora le resultaba obvio, Lynn se estaba desangrando y los pecados la habían engañado a ella para que los siguiera y que así pudieran poseerla como su nuevo avatar, lo peor de la situación era que Lincoln no sabía dónde estaba y Lucy se sentía tan cansada que no creía que pudiera luchar por mucho tiempo "Maestra en dejarse poseer".

Su hermana, herida de muerte, se arrojó contra Lucy y siguió luchando mientras se le escapaba la vida, las piernas le temblaban, los zarpazos habían perdido la feroz fuerza y sus ojos se oscurecían cada vez más rápido, los movimientos de Lucy también se iban limitando, sus escudos mágicos se hacían cada vez más cortos y los ataques que dirigía a su adversario perdían alcance después de cada segundo.

Finalmente fue Lynn la que se desplomó primero, su cuerpo quedó quieto en la nieve del piso. Instantes después, la imagen del monstruo se disolvió en vapor, dejando atrás el cuerpo sanguinolento de Lynn Loud.

Lucy tembló al ver de tanta sangre. Dio algunos pasos temblorosos hacía su hermana. Acercó su imponente cuerpo sobre el delicado rostro cubierto en pecas, apenas sintiendo la respiración. Ella también poseía la sabiduría de salomón, sabía que su hermana no sobreviviría a esas heridas. Acababa de aprender a usar verdadera magia, gracias al parasito en mayor parte, y era obvio que no era una experta, pero se propuso hacer todo lo posible para no perder a su hermana.

Sus manos se llenaron de una luz plateada. Las potentes corrientes mágicas dentro de su cuerpo se empezaron a agitar al ser forzadas más allá de su capacidad. Por el inmenso esfuerzo realizado en curar a Lynn, Lucy se inclinó hasta que su cara casi golpea la nariz de su hermana.

Se enderezó abruptamente, y ahora era ella, sus manos, su cara, todo su cuerpo irradiaba una luz blanquísima, como si fuera un segundo amanecer caído sobre la tierra en esa fatídica noche. Ante ella, estaba un cuerpo casi sin vida, pero no renunciaría.

Lucy alzó las manos y habló.

El mundo estaba paralizado por el poder del sortilegio.

Con toda la habilidad que le dio su corta vida de entrenamiento y con toda la fe de su corazón, Lucy se esforzó por cerrar las heridas, por restituir el cuerpo. Y a las órdenes de su voz y al movimiento de sus manos, las carnes rasgadas empezaron a acercarse una a la otra, volviendo a unirse. Mientras la curaba la luz se debilitaba, desaparecía del rostro y las manos hasta que quedó sólo un pequeño y tenue resplandor. Gracias a aquella luz débil Lucy vio que su trabajo estaba terminado. Lynn no lucia ilesa pero al menos había dejado de sangrar.

Mientras la gótica recuperaba el aliento, se percató que su hermana recuperaba a su vez la conciencia. Lynn veía todo como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, volteó a verla con el cuello ladeado, a Lucy le recordó el gesto de un cachorro víctima de la curiosidad. Ambas sonrieron, sobrevivieron al infierno. Las mejillas de Lynn y sus ropas estaban teñidas de rojo, gracias a la sangre.

Podrían pasar toda una vida riéndose y disfrutando su victoria pero no estaban solas. Durante un instante, Lucy se permitió olvidarse del mal que seguía suelto por el mundo y decidió ayudar a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

De repente, sobre ellas, el cielo cambió sutilmente, una pálida luz similar a un trueno brilló entre las nubes. El mal se acercaba, listo para su revancha.

Sólo se trataba de Ira, el más antiguo de los pecados y el más experto en cuanto a peleas, había visto la situación oportuna y decidió encargarse de todo él mismo.

Lucy levantó la guardia con furia, dispuesta a abrazar la violencia con tal de proteger a su hermana.

– ¡Durante una noche, existirá una persona sin mal en el cuerpo!

Ira la ignoró y continuó descendiendo, su figura humanoide cambió gradualmente desde un translúcido blanco hasta ser color sangre.

Una vez sobre el suelo, Ira se abalanzó sobre Lynn y Lucy, intentaba tomar control sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, pero antes que tuviera oportunidad de tocar siquiera a alguna de las hermanas, un par de brazos delgados y traslucidos se enroscaron en una de sus piernas. El pecado lanzó un chillido como si hubiera sido quemado.

–Ustedes siempre odiaron las virtudes, por eso es que deben sumergir a las personas en la desesperación para poder comer ¿cierto?

Leni terminó de atravesar el suelo y soltó al demonio.

–Lo siento Lucy, pero tuve que llegar "a pie" desde la casa.

Al ver que Ira volvía para golpear a su nuevo objetivo, Leni le soltó una cachetada. Sorprendentemente, el monstruo empezó a tambalearse por el sufrimiento. Sin que pudiera defenderse, Leni lo disolvió de un último golpe.

Una niebla obscura empezó a formarse entre las nubes y una peste increíble a azufre llegó desde el cielo. Los pecados se fueron materializando delante del trio de hermanas, observaban boquiabiertos la escena. Lucy volteó a ver a su compañera de cuarto, al ver a Lynn temblando asustada en su lugar se sintió más poderosa, la esperanza depositada en ella la hizo ponerse de pie entre la oscuridad.

–No puedo destruirlos a todos, pero juntas podremos hacer más que contenerlos-. La decisión en la voz de Leni obligó a Lucy a actuar por fin.

Elevándose al nivel de las nubes, Lucy se enfrentó con los pecados a puño limpio. Orgullo se adelantó a enfrentarla. Con sus garras intentó atravesar la piel de la pelinegra pero fue recibida por un rayo implacable. Con una mano, Lucy perforó su cuerpo, diluyendo al pecado en la niebla.

Un poco más lejos vio como otros tres demonios intentaban atrapar a Leni, sin conseguir tocarla siquiera. Sus fuerzas mágicas estaban muy cerca de agotarse, pero Lucy se negó a ceder.

Una tercera luz creció bajó las estrellas. Lynn, sin poder participar realmente en la batalla, había perdido el miedo. Sentía una furia inmensa, creía ser capaz de acabar ella misma con todos los males completamente.

– ¡Vamos 'spooky', patéales el trasero!

Su solo grito era un desafío al mal, poco a poco, los cinco demonios restantes empezaron a perder poder al perder su influencia sobre el único ser humano en varios kilómetros.

Al llamado de ayuda de los pecados, respondieron todos los homúnculos que quedaban en el pueblo. Una horda de monstruos se apretujó sobre las hermanas, formando un cardumen de destrucción. Lucy volvió a forzarse para elevarse aún más e interceptar a los refuerzos malditos, los golpeaba y electrocutaba, convirtiéndolos uno a uno en polvo. Pero seguían apareciendo más y más criaturas frente a ella.

Tendría que darlo todo. Soltó un grito de desafió y le ordenó al viento transformarse en una tormenta. La tempestad de lluvia y rayos, formada gracias al poder del primer campeón, obligó a los enemigos a retirarse, pero fueron pocos los que consiguieron alejarse a tiempo, todos los demás, incluyendo a los pecados, fueron lanzados contra el suelo y los árboles. Sin embargo, en medio de la locura climática había un pequeño santuario libre de todo daño, el ojo del torbellino.

A punto de desmayarse, Lucy volteó a ver a sus hermanas, quería decirles que eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

–Estamos juntas en esto, aún en medio de esta pesadilla-. Leni intentó apoyar una de sus frías manos en los hombros de Lucy, la mano atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo-. ¡Vaya! Debí saber que esto pasaría.

La broma involuntaria provocó que Lucy se riera, pero la carcajada se vio interrumpida por un rayo que había escapado de su pecho, momentos después salió otro.

–Esto drena mi energía –"no sedas" pensó Lucy y la tormenta siguió rugiendo-, no durará.

El cuerpo de Lucy se fue encogiendo con cada relámpago que la abandonaba, sabía que se quedaría sin poder, era una cuestión de tiempo.

–No pude protegerte Lynn, lo siento.

Sin querer ver a otro lado, le dedicó una última mirada de disculpa a su hermana mayor mientras iba perdiendo el poder robado. Sabía que tan pronto se quedara vacía, ambas estarían muertas.

Finalmente sucedió, el último de los siete rayos la abandonó y la tempestad empezó a calmarse. La niebla regresó de golpe y sólo dos pecados, los que resistieron la tormenta, regresaron. En sus rostros no se reflejaba emoción alguna, sabían que ya habían ganado. Pero antes que pudieran dar un paso y reclamar sus premios, un rayo los golpeó regresándolos al sueño del que no debieron salir.

Una voz tronó desde el cielo y Leni desapareció apenas habían sido vencidos los enemigos mortales del hombre.

–Se acabó –Thunder se sorprendió al ver a Lucy en su forma humana sola junto a Lynn, también en su forma humana-, buen trabajo niña que nunca había visto...

–Lincoln... ella ya sabe –dijo Lucy antes de desmayarse.

-o-

En medio del sueño Lucy sintió un movimiento de vaivén, mareada por el constante bamboleó abrió los ojos. Su hermano mayor la cargaba de caballito.

– ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué pasó? –Estaban caminando en medio del bosque, rodeados por demasiada gente.

–Qué bueno que despertaras finalmente –Lincoln volteó un momento sobre su hombro para ver a Lucy-, después que te desmayaras no pasó mucho, los que habían sido poseídos por los pecados empezaron a despertar y ahora nos dirigimos de regreso a Royal Woods.

–Ellos creen que también nosotros fuimos poseídos –intervino Lynn, cojeando a su lado-, y por cierto, Lucy...

– ¿Sí?

–Necesitamos hablar... a solas.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pueblo. Cuando por fin pudieron distinguir las luces de la delegación y la escuela superior ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche.

Al llegar a la plaza central fueron recibidos, aparte del ejército, por la cruz roja y los cuerpos de bomberos de diferentes pueblos. Todas las alcaldías cercanas habían enviado ayuda para buscar y rescatar a los pobladores desaparecidos. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando todos los ciudadanos que estaban buscando llegaron en el mismo grupo y por su mismo pie.

Los niños Loud, y un grupo de otros menores de edad, fueron canalizados rápidamente hacía las tiendas de refugiados, una vez ahí los agruparon por apellidos.

Lo primero que recibió al único hijo varón fueron unos bracitos, Lily se aferró a su cuerpo utilizando manos y piernas pero Luna fue rápida al quitársela de encima a Lincoln, no lo hizo por miedo de que tirara a Lucy o porque el peso fuera demasiado para él, lo hizo porque Lincoln y su ropa estaba bañada en sangre.

Luan desvió su vista a sus otras hermanas, tanto Lynn como Lucy estaban igual que su hermano.

Lola al ver el color de las manchas que se habían impregnado en la ropa de Lily se desmayó en los brazos de su gemela.

– ¿¡Pero que mierdas les pasó!? –Ambas castañas hablaron al mismo tiempo pero desde extremos emocionales diferentes, Luna estaba molesta y Luan estaba a punto de desmallarse ella también.

– ¡Lincoln, fuimos por ti y las niñas a la escuela pero no estabas!

–... Lynn, Lucy ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están cuidando a Lisa?

–Es una historia divertida... –intervino Lincoln, nervioso.

-o-

Los dejaron volver a sus casas pasadas unas horas, después de cerciorarse que ninguno de los hermanos recién llegados necesitaba ayuda médica seria, un convoy militar los dejó a ellos y a otras doce personas a unas calles de la avenida Franklin.

Lincoln sintió vergüenza, se había olvidado de Lisa y la última vez que la vio estaba herida e inconsciente en el piso del sótano, podría seguir ahí tirada, podría estar herida gravemente sin nadie que la ayudara. Nervioso apresuró el paso dejando a sus hermanas atrás.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa se encontró que la misma era rodeada por un grupo de soldados, en medio se encontraba Lisa, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo; coordinando brigadas mientras señalaba un mapa del barrio, divido en cuadrantes con líneas pulcras y firmes.

Cuando la niña vio a su hermano, despidió a los hombres a los que les hablaba y dirigió toda su atención al peliblanco

–Lincoln... creo que debemos hablar urgentemente

-o-

Héctor y Carlos Casagrande estaban sentados en silencio en la oscura sala de espera, la autopsia había terminado y tendrían que entrar a identificar el cuerpo; esa sería la última vez que la verían en sus vidas. Al ver entrar a los oficiales la espalda del anciano se retorció por un escalofrío monumental.

–Nunca creí que viviría algo como esto –Héctor se sacó algunos pelos de su bigote de la boca, quería distraerse con lo que fuera-, hijo... ayúdame a ponerme en píe.

Los ojos de Carlos padre, aumentados varias veces por sus gruesos lentes, se veían irritados y llenos de lágrimas, en silencio le ofreció su brazo izquierdo a su padre, soportando parte de su peso avanzaron sin hablar hasta una sala fría que apestaba a humedad.

En la pared contraría a la puerta, sólo había una ventana grande, una cortina azul intenso evitaba que pudieran ver al otro lado. Cuando entraron escoltados por un hombre con bata y cubrebocas, la cortina se corrió permitiendo que vieran la sala contigua.

Todo lo que veían era un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca impecable, acostado sobre una plancha de metal inoxidable, un equipo de camilleros entraron a la habitación, con mucho cuidado descubrieron el cadáver desde la cabeza hasta los hombros.

Ahí estaba una de las mujeres más importantes en la vida de ambos hombres; María Santiago estaba pálida, algunas quemaduras con formas de manos se alcanzaban a ver en la altura de los hombros.

La voz monótona de uno de los hombres empezó a describir señas particulares a través de una bocina, ni el padre ni el hijo le pusieron atención.

Al terminar la descripción de las características físicas procedió a hablar de las ropas que llevaba al momento de su ingreso al hospital. Cuando finalizó esperó un momento para permitirles a los hombres responder a la cuestión importante.

–Sí, es ella –por primera vez desde que dejara de ser un niño, Héctor Casagrande se permitió llorar-, es mi bebé.

Un llanto desgarrador llenó el pasillo, eran los lamentos de un hombre vencido, de un padre destrozado.

Cuando salieron del hospital, en un acto inesperado, Héctor tomó por el cuello de la corbata a su único hijo y le hablo con voz ronca.

–Carlos... niño, quiero que me prometas que me regresarás a mi nieta –sus ojos volvían a acumular lagrimas-, no la perderé también a ella.

El hombre de los gruesos lentes no respondió verbalmente, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Su padre lloró en su hombro y el no objetó nada.

Cuando se subieron al auto, para evitar el silencio incomodo, Carlos Casagrande encendió la radio.

–"La alcaldía, apoyada por el gobierno Central, seguirá investigando los eventos acontecidos apenas ayer, durante la tarde del día dos de diciembre. Los muertos ya suman quinientas cuarenta y todavía quedan veintiocho personas desaparecidas. De las víctimas, ochentaisiete pertenecían a la Congregación de Misioneros de la Inmaculada Concepción.

«Los occisos serán enterrados los días cuatro y cinco de diciembre en dos ceremonias masivas. El día siete se efectuará en la plaza central un acto religioso en memoria de los desaparecidos. Gente, no están solos, mi puerta permanecerá abierta para todo aquel quien necesite ayuda". Así se pronunció la Alcaldesa Davis Waller.

«Cambiando del explotado tema de "la invasión del infierno" que sufrió la vecina Royal Woods apenas ayer –Carlos movió el dial para sintonizar correctamente la estación de noticias-. Durante la intensa tormenta eléctrica de anoche, la tormenta más grande registrada en los últimos cien años por cierto, un edificio de cuatro pisos que fungía como alberge para niños de la calle sufrió un incendio que obligó a todos los niños y al personal residente del lugar a abandonar su hogar. Les traeremos la historia de cómo "La Colmena" se consumió hasta sus cimientos durante una tormenta con gran precipitación, después del corte. Les habla Katherine Mulligan desde el nuevo canal de noticas "Mundo Noticias" resultado de la unificación de todos los noticieros del Estado.

-o-

Lisa se paseaba en su habitación de un lado a otro, sin la cuna y las cosas de Lily le parecía tan grande, demasiado grande para una niña sola, el pensamiento no le ayudó a controlar sus lágrimas. Finalmente su mente desesperada se decidió por una resolución. Saliendo de su habitación solitaria abrió la puerta de su hermano sin molestarse en tocar, hablar con él era lo prioritario.

–Unidad fraternal ma... –Ahí no estaba Lincoln. Hablar con los tres juntos no era lo más recomendable, sin embargo no le quedaba opción.

Con paso firme y la frente en alto intentó abrir la puerta del cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, sin embargo la puerta no se movió.

Tocó tres veces y zapateo algunas veces en el piso, no le abrieron. Volvió a tocar solo que esta vez más fuerte.

–Lincoln, es imperativo que sostengamos una charla a la brevedad –como seguían sin abrirle la puerta, decidió apoyar una oreja en la superficie de madera para poder escuchar, lo que sus oídos captaron del otro lado fueron risas.

Eso no, nadie se reiría de Lisa M. Loud.

– ¡HEY! ¿¡USTEDES QUIENES SE CREEN!? ¡YO SOY LISA LOUD, HABLO MÁS DE QUINCE IDIOMAS, TENGO CUATRO DOCTORADOS! ¡YO NO TENGO QUE PEDIRLES NADA! –Su garganta se negaba a seguir articulando palabras, desesperada se quitó los lentes y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas que empezaban a mojarle el cuello del suéter-. Yo quiero ayudar, por favor, déjenme hacerlo... sé que puedo –apoyó la frente y se abandonó a su impotencia-. La ciencia me falló, la magia también... pero... ¿Pero mi familia? Por favor... déjenme pasar.

Lisa seguía llorando con la cabeza recargada en la puerta, en momentos como esos agradecía que sus otras hermanas no se encontraran en casa para que no la oyeran comportarse como una niña normal de su edad.

De improvisto, la puerta se abrió dejando a Lisa sin un lugar donde recargarse. Sin poder evitarlo cayó de frente hacía dentro del cuarto oscuro. Una cara sonriente con cabello blanco la recibió del otro lado.

–Perdón por no abrirte rápido Lis, pero como puedes ver estamos un poco ocupados –Lincoln señaló hacía la ventana, dónde Lily y Lynn intentaban hacer que Lucy se soltara del marco para poder sacarla-, Lucy parece un gato cuando se trata de altura.

La broma de Lincoln pasó desapercibida por Lisa.

– ¿Qué hacen?

– ¡Iremos por helado! –Gritó Lily desde afuera-. ¡Al menos iremos tan pronto como logremos que Lucy se suelte!

– ¿Por qué no usan la puerta principal?

–Lisa... estamos castigados ¿recuerdas? Por eso de "evitar compromisos" –Lynn tenía el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo-. ¡Vamos Lucy, son sólo tres metros hasta el piso, ya has saltado antes!

–Mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma. Luna y Luan no están, se llevaron a las gemelas a una terapia... o algo así.

Tan pronto como Lucy escuchó esas palabras salió disparada escaleras abajo, empujando al hacerlo a Lynn hacía dentro.

–Oh... ya veo... –Lincoln se sentía como un tonto por haber intentado escaparse por una ventana-. Entonces... ¿nos acompañas? Apuesto que habrá algún puesto de helado dispuesto a abrir en medio invierno, además que así podremos hablar más cómodos.

Lisa sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

– ¡Al diablo con eso de guardar las apariencias! –Exclamó Lisa relajada y feliz-. Acepto ir aunque no vendan helado de espinaca.

Lynn y Lincoln se quedaron con la boca abierta por la reacción de Lisa, Lily se limitó a una mueca de asco.

-o-

Por fortuna para los padres, y desgracia para los niños, una de las pocas zonas que resultaron ilesas después del ataque fue el distrito escolar. Aunque los patios de la escuela primaria y del maternal habían sido designados como centros de acopio.

Tan pronto como se normalizó el servicio de transportes y se despejaron las principales calles y avenidas, se reanudo la jornada escolar. Y como ya preveía Lincoln, la directora lo mandó a llamar junto con Clyde.

Patricia Coria, la directora, salió de su oficina al momento que los vio acercarse. Jake Kurtzberg y Joel Simon, dos novatos de primer año buenos para nada que esperaban su turno para ser castigados, aplaudieron y echaron porras al ver a Lincoln.

–Pasen de inmediato –dijo la señorita Coria enérgicamente.

Por encima de su hombro, miró furiosa a los muchachos que permanecían sentados y añadió

– ¿Qué están festejando? ¿Acaso quieren una probada de detención?

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar unos formularios entre los cajones de su fichero.

–Muchachos, seré sincera con ustedes. Nunca me gustaron los peleoneros y después de como dejaron al chico Smith y a sus amigos... les diré que en el menor de los casos serán suspendidos por unas semanas.

–Pero maestra –Intervino Clyde-, ellos empezaron la pelea, me forzaron a esconder una...

–El asunto de la cámara me lo contaron ellos, su castigo respecto a ese asunto ya lo decidí señor McBride y en lo que a mí respecta, entre la pelea y sus impulsos voyeristas, hablamos de dos cosas sin conexión.

–Clyde deja que yo sea él que hable –susurró Lincoln antes de regresar a la maestra-. Señorita Coria, algo me dice que no estamos viendo el panorama completo y usted sabe el daño que puede causar el no detenerse a ver la foto completa.

Patricia parpadeó y luego asintió muy seria. Todos los estudiantes sabían que intentaba dar una imagen de "directora buena vibra" mientras llevaba a cabo sus funciones, aunque no le diera resultado. Los maestros le decían generalmente "la simpática Patty". Los alumnos por su parte la llamaban "la charlatán con oficina".

Por eso en aquel momento "la simpática Patty" se esforzó por ser justa para poder dar un veredicto "buena onda".

–Como decía maestra directora, me parece que se está olvidando de una regla fundamental en nuestra sociedad –Lincoln se acercó al borde de su silla para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras-. Se está olvidando que es imposible y muy mal visto que una maestra esté "viéndose" con uno de sus alumnos.

Sus ojos le enviaron una señal que sólo ella captó. El color abandonó el rostro de la joven mujer.

–Pueden retirarse.

–Por supuesto maestra, lo que usted diga.

Mientras salían Clyde no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a Lincoln.

– ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Con quién es que...?

–Lo que pasa contigo Clyde, es que te falta ser "sutil".

Cuando los niños salieron, la furia finalmente había llegado al cuerpo de la directora, con los ojos desorbitados volteó a ver al par de alumnos que continuaban fuera de su oficina.

– ¡Para ustedes dos...! ¡Una semana de detención en el gimnasio! –ladró antes de cerrar con un portazo.

-o-

La familia Loud dejó los problemas que la ahogaban a un lado, al menos por un día volverían a ser sólo una familia normal y feliz. Incluso los padres se tomaron un día libre, el doctor Feinstein incluso le dio a su asistente todo un fin de semana libre.

Luna había desempolvado su guitarra acústica e improvisaba una tonadita medio villancico medio cumpleaños, después de partir el pastel sería el turno de Luan de animar a los invitados.

– ¡Muy bien chicas, reúnanse para la foto! –Lynn padre había desempolvado su vieja polaroid para retratar el momento-. Niño, tú te sentaras con Lily y tú Luan... te quedarás junto a mí, ni loco repetiremos el desastre del cumpleaños de las gemelas.

Mientras el padre gritaba ordenes que nadie escuchaba, Lincoln abrazó a su hermanita y la sentó en sus piernas.

–Feliz cumpleaños solecito –en medio de los festejos le dio un beso en la mejilla-, espero que te gusten tus regalos.

Lily soltó un grito de celebración y girando el cuerpo le dio un beso, como todos los demás, viscoso y lleno de amor.


End file.
